You Know the Night
by wealhtheow1
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is living in Washington DC, getting his doctorate in economics when his father asks him to meet Laney Johnson, a fourth year medical student whose family is considering making an alliance with the Ootoris. The couple is given 6 months to decide whether a marriage would be acceptable to them. Could this be love, or just business as usual?
1. Chapter 1

Bob Johnson reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Laney, you know I'd never ask you to do anything you don't want to do. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Laney Johnson smiled at her father. She squeezed his hand, then wandered to the window of her father's DC office building. "Dad, you and Mom met like this. You always raised me to know that the possibility of my marriage being arranged existed. If dating this guy for 6 months means we can get the funding to push the clinical trials on the Alzheimer's drug through, I really don't see how I can refuse."

"So you're telling me you're putting your independence on hold for the good of the people?" her father asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. At Laney's smile, he sighed and said, "I knew we should never have left you with your grandmother for all those summers. That woman is incorrigible."

"It was better than the summers you left me with Grandmother Yukimura. Grandma J just remembers where she came from, that's all. Grandmother is downright terrifying. "

"I don't think she ever really forgave your mother for marrying me and moving to America. You know your grandmother always felt our family was entirely beneath her. She had dreams of your mother marrying into a family more 'suited to their stature,' as she would say."

"Like the Ootoris?" Laney sipped her coffee. "What do we know about this guy, Kyoya? I know he has his MBA from Harvard and he's getting his doctorate in applied economics at Georgetown, but what's he _like?_"

"The Ootoris are sharks," Bob said. "But they're smart sharks. Very, very smart sharks, and Kyoya Ootori is one of the smartest in the family. It's fairly well known that even though he's the third son, he's quietly making a play to eventually become his father's heir. He's been very subtle about it—nothing that would embarrass his older brothers. But he's definitely ambitious. Still, from what your grandfather has gathered, though, Kyoya might be a little warmer than the rest his family. He's stayed in close contact with a group of friends from high school—they're definitely from some of the most prestigious families in Japan, but they have a reputation for being a little … eccentric."

"Why aren't we assuming he's only friends with them for their family connections?" Laney asked.

"Grandfather seemed to think that the friendships were deep and genuine, particularly with his best friend, Suoh Tamaki. The Suohs and the Ootoris did some business a while back that would have cemented the families' alliance; there doesn't appear to be a significant need for Kyoya to continue to suck up, as it were."

"Grandfather has to be the biggest gossip in all of Tokyo, I swear. I will never understand how he and Grandmother manage to live together."

Bob laughed. "It brought merit to their families, so they did what they had to do. But I think underneath it all, your grandparents have grown to love each other."

"You're such a romantic, Dad," Laney laughed. Just then her father's assistant stepped in. "Ootori Yoshio and Ootori Kyoya are here, sir. I've shown them to Conference Room 3."

Bob got up from his chair and gave his daughter a quick hug before ushering her out of his office. "You ready, baby?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya Ootori picked at the sandwiches on the conference table, ignoring his father's glare. It was 4 pm and he'd had nothing to eat all day, and he rather thought that a growling stomach would make a poorer first impression than eating sandwiches that had clearly been placed out for the express purpose of being eaten. Kyoya just come from 5 hours of classes and meetings with his advisor. Between his family's pull and his Harvard professors' glowing recommendations, he'd been able to get the economics department to agree to allow him to defend his dissertation proposal before his coursework was complete. Although he had enjoyed school, Kyoya was ready to begin the real work of his life. And he knew that meant he had to get married. Definitely before he was 30, as it was expected that a serious businessman would be able to make a serious commitment in his personal life as well. But getting married about 29 was cutting it a little close. As with everything else in his life, his marriage had to be impeccable, down to the timing. But somehow he doubted this girl would quite fit the bill.

As he finished his sandwich, he discreetly glanced at the dossier on Elaine Michiko Johnson, a fourth year medical student at Georgetown. Her mother was Japanese, a daughter of the Yukimura family. Her father was from a family of American business tycoons. Robert Johnson headed a small private medical research facility. The Johnson Group had made some intriguing strides in biochemical research, specializing in degenerative illnesses such as Parkinson's. But the group was losing money at an extraordinary rate; the ban on new lines of stem cell research had forced them to farm out their researchers to other countries. The Ootori family could solve those money problems, but Johnson refused to enter into a binding contract of any kind unless the families were tied together by a marriage alliance. Kyoya was evidently the sacrificial lamb in this scenario. Almost against his will, he felt his lips quirk in a smile. Johnson was right: without a marriage alliance to stay their hands, the Ootoris would split the Johnson Group apart, absorbing any profitable ventures into their own group and disbanding the rest.

"The family refuses to open negotiations unless at least the idea of a marriage is on the table," his father had briefed him on the ride over. "We've agreed the two of you have six months to date and decide whether or not a marriage would be acceptable. During that six months, Johnson no doubt hopes that being courted by the Ootoris will make his company more attractive to other investors, thus opening up his funding pool. I'll take care of that part, don't worry." His father smiled a predatory smile. "You just romance the daughter. I'm sure you can convince them that our family will make a perfect business partner." Kyoya just smiled and adjusted his glasses. He had no interest in deceiving this girl, but business was business and he had his family duty to do.

The doors to the conference room opened and Elaine walked in, followed by her father. The two older men bowed to each other before shaking hands, and then proceeded to introduce their children. Kyoya made his way through the formal introductions on autopilot, studying Elaine. She was definitely attractive, and made the usual social niceties to his father in fluent unaccented Japanese. But as she turned to acknowledge him, there was something in her demeanor that belied the submissive, good-daughter act she was putting on. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but found himself intrigued nonetheless.

"Ootori-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Elaine was saying. She bowed to him formally. Kyoya reached out to shake her hand. "Please, call me Kyoya," he said, smiling at her. His father wanted this woman charmed; well, he would charm her. "I've been so looking forward to meeting you, Elaine."

"Laney," she smiled. "No one calls me Elaine."

"Why don't we let these kids get to know each other a little better?" Johnson suggested. "I've made reservations for them at Old Ebbitt Grill. Unless you would prefer something more traditionally Japanese?" he asked solicitously, turning to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled politely. "Old Ebbitt Grill is one of my favorite restaurants," he lied smoothly. He would actually prefer someplace more modern, and he was fairly certain Johnson knew that. But he was determined not to lose any face. "My driver would be happy to take us there. Shall we?" He offered his arm to Laney, who took it, quickly concealing momentary surprise at such an old-fashioned gesture. "We will leave you gentlemen to your negotiations." He caught Laney throwing helpless glance at her father; she obviously had not anticipated Kyoya taking control of the situation quite so quickly or smoothly. Kyoya smirked to himself. This would be child's play.

In the elevator, Laney quickly disengaged her arm from his. "I got us a reservation at Zatinya for 7. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather go there."

"Zatinya doesn't take reservations."

"I know. But I also know the hostess on duty tonight, and she owes me a favor. So we have a table. If you'd like." She smiled up at him. Kyoya was torn. Zatinya was one of his favorite restaurants, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this girl had just outmaneuvered him."

"Kyoya. It's just dinner. We can go to Old Ebbitt Grill if you'd rather." Laney said drily.

Kyoya made a decision. "Actually, I love tapas."


	3. Chapter 3

Laney discreetly studied Kyoya as he sat next to her in the car. He was good-looking, there was no doubt about that. Large grey eyes, straight black hair that couldn't quite manage to stay tidily off his face. His frame was trim but muscular; between that and the glasses he managed to project that intellectual badass look she'd always had a weakness for. But there was more to a man than looks. Something in the way he held himself spoke of a man who kept himself under rigid control. Kyoya was making the usual inconsequential small talk; Laney thought she'd try to shake him up a bit, see what came out.

"It's meze, by the way."

"Excuse me?" Kyoya turned to her, obviously confused by the apparent non sequitur.

"Zatinya. They serve meze, not tapas." Laney explained.

"They're much the same thing, aren't they? Obviously tapas are Spanish and meze are more Turkish in origin, but it's really just a matter of semantics." Laney caught a quick flicker of annoyance pass over Kyoya's face, and she decided to plunge ahead.

"Not exactly. The main ingredients are different, and tapas are bar food, whereas meze are traditionally served as an appetizer or accompanying aperitifs."

Kyoya smiled a pleasant, vaguely empty smile. Laney had a sinking feeling she was going to learn to hate that smile, and with a quickness. "Well, regardless, Zatinya is one of my favorite restaurants, so I'm glad you suggested it. May I ask what favor you did for this hostess that she's willing to reserve us a table?"

Laney blushed a bit. "Well, it was partly a favor, and partly kind of blackmail, to be honest." Kyoya turned to her, and Laney felt her breath catch at the sudden intensity in his eyes.

"Now you have my attention," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "Please, go on."

"It's nothing, really. Just a favor that she and I both would rather keep quiet about. But it's not a big deal, honestly."

"If you don't tell me what it is, I'm going to assume the worst. Something illegal? Or perhaps something indecent?" Kyoya's smile this time was anything but pleasant, and Laney realized why her father had called the Ootoris sharks.

"It certainly wasn't illegal, although I couldn't swear to the decency of it. I got Kim two tickets to a Bieber concert." Laney admitted.

Kyoya stared at her for a beat. Laney could tell he was nonplussed, but he was doing a decent job of covering it up. "Did you … did you go with her?" he finally asked.

"God no!" Laney said. "The tickets had almost sold out—this was a few years ago—and she was too embarrassed to try to get some. For obvious reasons. But Kim had a little bit too much to drink one night when we were out with some friends, and she admitted how badly she wanted to go to the concert. My dad sometimes gets free concert tickets from clients, and he had a spare pair of tickets to this one."

"As if a pair of tickets to a Justin Bieber concert could be anything _but_ spare," Kyoya muttered quietly.

"Yes, well. Those spare tickets got us a table at Zatinya. If it weren't for that concert, you'd be hanging at Old Ebbitt's tonight with all the tourists. So maybe you ought to be a little more grateful to the Biebs," Laney tossed off.

"A table on a Wednesday night. I doubt she'd have pulled it off on a Friday or Saturday," Kyoya said dismissively, turning to look out the window. Traffic was a typical DC rush hour crawl. Laney privately thought they could likely walk to Zatinya faster, but even though it was mid-March there was still enough of a chill in the air to make that idea unappealing.

"Your Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up next week, isn't it?" Kyoya asked, deftly turning the conversation back to more neutral terroritory. "I was hoping you would accompany me. I've only been in DC for about 18 months, and I was unable to make time in my schedule last year." Kyoya gave that empty pleasant smile again. "Also, I lacked a companion as charming as yourself."

Laney sighed. For a moment she'd gotten a glimpse of someone underneath the carefully constructed façade. But the wall was back up. It was odd; she was pretty sure both of them knew a marriage was unlikely; both of their families were really just playing for time. She didn't expect him to try to sweep her off her feet, but she was a little confused about why Kyoya seemed so determined to keep the evening in the shallow end of the pool. Maybe he was just shy, and this was how he covered it up?

"I'd love to go with you. It's been a while since I've been down to there myself. But really, it's best at sunrise. Otherwise the Tidal Basin is so mobbed you can hardly walk. The Festival itself can be a little overdone."

Kyoya winced, making no attempt to cover it. "Sunrise? I'm … not usually a morning person."

"Try it. Change is good for you."


	4. Chapter 4

As Laney looked over the menu in the restaurant, Kyoya looked over her. She was quite a bit shorter than he was, with little evidence of her mother's heritage other than her height. She had generous curves, but she was on the slim side, probably due to her early morning running habit. Her wavy brown hair curled just above her shoulders; short enough to not to take much time to get ready, long enough to put up out of the way. Still, it was beautiful, and suited her oval face. It seemed a good summary of Laney herself, at least from what Kyoya had gleaned from their short conversation in the car and from the information his family had gathered on her. A casual observer might assume she'd be content to be ornamental, but underneath the ready smile and friendly demeanor probably lay an indomitable spirit.

Kyoya sighed silently. Laney Johnson was intriguing, but his father's implication had been clear. Romance her, but don't seduce her. Smooth the way for a possible marriage alliance, but leave it distant enough that, in the likely event that the Ootoris would get what they wanted without a marriage, there would be no hard feelings. Charm her; don't fall in love with her. Right.

Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted by his phone chirping at him. For the fifth time in 15 minutes. Laney looked up. "Do you need to respond to that?" she asked politely.

"No. Definitely not." Kyoya said as he switched the phone to silent. He had no idea how Tamaki had found out so quickly about what he was coming to think of as "The Johnson Situation," but he knew that responding to the texts would only encourage his friend. He really didn't need Tamaki's romantic rhapsodizing right now.

"Really, I don't mind. If it's your father, I'm sure you shouldn't keep him waiting" Laney said.

"It's not my father. It's a friend."

Laney put the menu down and looked at him. "It seems pretty urgent."

"It's not." The phone buzzed again. Laney cocked an eyebrow at him. Kyoya sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this gracefully. Clearly neither Tamaki nor Laney was going to drop it.

_On a date; will talk later. Please don't go around telling everyone_ Kyoya quickly typed into phone. "My friend, Suoh Tamaki. If we're really going to be dating for 6 months, you will no doubt meet him sooner rather than later. He's somewhat irrespressible."

_On a date? Is she beautiful? I bet she's beautiful. Is she The ONE? Kyoya, r u in love? R U IN LOVE-LOVE? _Kyoya sighed again and tapped out: _Tamaki, give your phone to Haruhi and tell her I said not to give it back to you for at least another 4 hours._ He paused for a second; could Tamaki be trusted not to call him at 4 am? Before he could hit send, the phone buzzed again. _Kyoya, this is Haruhi. I'm disabling texting and erasing your number. I'll put it back in 12 hours. Have fun on your date. _Kyoya smiled. Haruhi was pretty much the only person on earth who could deal with Tamaki when he got wound up like this. He looked up at Laney, who'd been staring at him over the rim of her wine glass. "All taken care of." At her questioning look, he added, "I don't know how Tamaki found out so quickly that we were meeting today—I certainly didn't tell him—but he was a little overexcited. His fiancée confiscated his phone. We're safe from interruptions for at least the next 12 hours."

Laney lowered her lashes and looked coyly up at him. "12 hours, huh? Don't you think you're being a little optimistic there? I just met you, after all."

Kyoya felt a blush rising up. Damn it, he never blushed. He was positive she was giving him that sultry look on purpose, just to provoke a reaction. But that didn't stop a wave of heat moving through his body.

"I'm just teasing you, Kyoya." Laney took pity on him. "Have you decided what you want?"

"Why don't you order for us both?" Kyoya suggested. He needed to get the conversation back on to neutral ground; he didn't particularly feel like going into his friendship with Tamaki and the other former Host Club members, and he was absolutely, definitely not prepared to start trading sexual innuendo with a girl he just met. Particularly not this girl; he had the uncomfortable feeling that she might be better at it than he was. "You went to undergraduate at William and Mary, didn't you? That seems a bit of an odd choice."

"Why odd?" Laney's tone was prickly. Kyoya hid a smile. This could get interesting.

"It's a state school. I would have expected someone with your family connections, not to mention your grades, to go to a more elite institution."

"Kyoya Ootori. Did you get my high school transcripts? HOW did you get my high school transcripts? More to the point, _why _would you get my high school transcripts?" Laney sounded like she was veering rather close to being outraged.

Kyoya smothered a groan. This conversation was absolutely refusing to stay on the track he had planned for it. Best go with inscrutable—that had always served him well. He gave Laney a bland smile. "I have my resources. But you never answered the question. Why William and Mary?" Before she could answer, the waitress came by with their first round of food. Laney muttered something under her breath that sounded like stalker, but Kyoya couldn't quite catch the rest of it. As soon as she left the table, Kyoya pressed his advantage. "I'd really like to know," he said ingratiatingly.

Laney looked at him flatly, but said. "William and Mary is a fine school. And I wanted to be close to my grandmother. My grandfather died my senior year, and I knew she'd be able to cope with that more easily if I was there to keep her mind on other things."

"You're close to your grandmother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were those details not in your file on me?" Kyoya ignored this. After a beat, Laney relented and explained, "I spent almost every summer with her when I was growing up. We'd go to Japan for about a month, but the rest of the summer I spent in Williamsburg with Grandma and Grandpa Johnson. I loved Grandpa, but Grandma … Grandma's just always been my best friend."

"She was a singer in the folk revival movement, wasn't she? But she gave it up when she married your grandfather?" Kyoya tried to recall the information on the older Johnsons. He'd focused on Laney's maternal grandparents, assuming that the Japanese connection would be more important to his family. But observing Laney talk about her grandmother, he thought that might have been a mistake.

"She didn't give it up, exactly. But she and Grandpa had four kids, and Grandma didn't want to leave them to go on tour. Believe it or not, though, my dad and all his siblings can still clawhammer a banjo like no one's business." Laney laughed, almost to herself. "Besides, Grandpa relied on Grandma's business sense. It was all behind the scenes, but she held major influence in almost all of his real estate dealings."

Kyoya was surprised. "Your grandmother didn't go to college, did she? I thought she grew up poor."

"I said her business _sense_, not her business _education._ Do you have any idea how much a coal miner made when my Grandma was growing up?" Kyoya shook his head. "Not a whole hell of a lot, I'll tell you that much. A woman trying to feed a family of six children on a coal miner's salary had to know how to spend her pennies. My grandma's people may have been uneducated, but no one ever accused them of being stupid. At least not anyone with half a brain in their head," Laney said, taking another sip of wine. Kyoya was fascinated. The more Laney talked about her grandmother, the more pronounced her formerly faint Virginia accent became. He was sure she wasn't aware of it, but her whole mannerism had shifted subtly. Kyoya had a strong feeling he was getting a glimpse of what Barbara Johnson must have been like when she was her granddaughter's age. He made a mental note to tell his father to dig a little deeper into the Johnson family background. Getting Barbara Johnson on their side might prove to be a prudent move.

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Special thanks to mutemuia for the reviews. This is the first story I've written in more years than I quite care to remember, so it is very encouraging to have some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Laney suppressed a sigh of relief as the car pulled up to her Georgetown apartment building. Kyoya had been politely, charmingly relentless all evening; pumping her for information about herself and her family without managing to reveal much of anything personal in return.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she turned to Kyoya. "I'd invite you up, but, um …"

"You're afraid of what the neighbors might think?" Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with that one," Laney said. "So I'll see you Sunday, right? You want me to pick you up at 6:30?"

"No need for that. Just tell me the restaurant and I'll meet you there," Kyoya replied, checking his phone.

"Kyoya." Laney waited until he was looking at her again. "6:30 in the morning. Tidal Basin. Cherry blossoms?"

Laney couldn't quite tell in the half light of the parked car, but she thought she saw his face blanche. "What… ah, what time is sunrise, exactly?"

"What do I look like, a chronometer? I don't know _exactly_ what time sunrise is—a little before 7, usually. I'll see you at the Jefferson memorial at 6:45. Sharp." Laney brushed a perfunctory kiss against his cheek. He looked a little pole-axed, which was a bit of a nice turn about. _Let' see how _you_ like it_, she thought as she exited the car.

Up in her apartment, Lacey checked her phone. She had two texts from her father, basically variants on _call me when you get home_. She punched in her parents' home number.

"Well?" her dad answered. "What's he like?"

"He's ..." Laney thought for a minute. "Pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Her father echoed.

"It's exactly the word for him, Dad. He's very pleasant. He's relentlessly pleasant. He stayed pleasant the entire evening, even under provocation."

Bob sighed. "Baby, tell me you did not try to pick a fight with Yoshio Ootori's son."

"Dad, please. I'm 23, not 13. I did not try to pick a fight with the man. But there's definitely another side to this guy, and he keeps it under wraps. Under close wraps. Like a mummy," Laney mused.

"Laney, how much wine did you drink tonight?" Her mother's voice came on the line.

"Not enough." The silence on the other end spoke eloquently of maternal disapproval. "I was very circumspect and had a glass and a half, Mom. I'm just a little punch drunk—the guy was exhausting. He kept pushing for details about us. Like his family hasn't already gathered enough information on us. He's seen my high school transcripts, for gods sake."

"Why on earth would he want to see that?" Michiko Johnson sounded confused.

"Right? I'm expecting our next conversation to reveal that he's examined my elementary school permanent record." Laney threw herself down on the couch. "By the way, he seemed pretty interested in Grandma. I guess he never realized she was the power behind Grandpa's throne."

"Your grandma will definitely want to meet him," Michiko thought out loud. "But I'll make sure my father gets word to his father that if anyone bothers Grandma by showing up uninvited I'll eviscerate his son." Laney grinned at the thought.

"Are you saying you want to call this off? Is he that bad?" Bob asked.

"No," Laney sighed. "No, there were flashes of someone interesting there. I just don't understand why he's locked down so tight."

"He's likely been instructed to do so by his father. I'm sure Ootori is hoping he can manage to charm us into forming a partnership without having to waste his favorite son on you," her mother said.

"Wow, Mom, thanks for the ego boost there."

"Please, that boy should be so lucky as to marry my girl," Michiko said dismissively. "I'm just telling you how his father probably thinks."

"So we're both playing the long con here. Dad's waiting to see if other investors will come through while holding the Ootori partnership in reserve, and Ootori is going to scare off everyone else so Dad's left with no choice but to sign their contract." Laney rubbed her temples. Just contemplating spending the next six months playing this game had her head hurting.

"Dad's not going to sell his favorite daughter just to keep this company afloat. We still have a quarter share in Grandpa's holdings," her father interjected.

"No one is selling anyone," her mother said coolly. "If Laney doesn't want to marry this boy, of course she doesn't have to. But the plain truth is that marrying into the Ootori family would carry several advantages, not all of which exclusively benefit the Johnson Group."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mom?"

"Nothing, darling girl. Good night." The line went dead. Laney stared at the phone. If Kyoya Ootori thought he could faze her by making cryptic comments, he had another think coming. He couldn't hold a candle to Michiko Yukimura Johnson.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's she like? Is she beautiful and smart? Does she make your heart race?" Tamaki rambled on for another minute before Haruhi cut in. "Tamaki! Let him talk."

"She's nice," Kyoya said. He'd managed to put off this phone call for a few days, but he'd known Haruhi would eventually lose patience with his reticence and unleash Tamaki. Kyoya figured a quick phone call would help calm Tamaki down before he rounded up the rest of the Host Club and hopped a plane. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"She's nice? _Nice? _You could be marrying this girl and that's all you can say?" Tamaki sounded outraged.

Kyoya stifled a groan. "Can we please, _please_ not do this? I met the woman for four hours. She's nice. She's finishing up med school but is going for her doctorate in cellular microbiology rather than actually practicing. She misses spending summers with her grandmother. She has a gift for taking a conversation exactly where I don't want it to go. She doesn't like spicy food, which I guess is good because there's more for me. The possibility of us actually going through with a marriage is remote. Happy? Is that enough detail for you? Or should I send over the dossier my father provided for me? It has her high school transcripts, which is evidently some kind of enormous social faux pas where Laney Johnson is concerned."

"Wow," Tamaki said quietly. "Sounds like she got under your skin."

"There is. NO ONE. Under my skin," growled Kyoya. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hang up and get some sleep because I was somehow manipulated into agreeing to a pre-sunrise meeting tomorrow morning."

"I think most people would just call that a date, not a meeting, Kyoya," Haruhi put in. "If you're getting out of bed before 8 am for this girl, I'm pretty impressed."

"Family duty, Haruhi. Eyes on the prize." Kyoya cut the line. Tamaki was an idiot. His romantic foolishness was fine in high school, but this was real life, and Laney Johnson was definitely not under his skin.

Author Note: Two short chapters today. I was up until 1:30 last night with ideas for this story running through my head, so I think updates should continue to be fairly frequent, but no promises. :) Huge thanks to mutemuia and Awesomer Than You for the reviews. Y'all are making me blush.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tachibana, we need to stop for more coffee," Kyoya grunted from the back of the car. It was 6:36 on Sunday morning; a time when no civilized human being should even contemplate being out of bed.

"Master Kyoya, if we stop we likely won't be on time for your meeting with Miss Johnson," his head of security said. "If you'd like, I can bring you coffee after dropping you off at the monument."

"No, I'll just grab something afterwards," Kyoya muttered. He hunched down into his seat. He was not looking forward to another verbal sparring match with Laney Johnson. He was certain she'd arranged an early morning meeting just to put him off balance.

"Here we are, sir. You'll let me know when you want to be picked up?"

"Yes. Don't go too far—I'm hoping to get this over with quickly." Kyoya got out of the car and crossed quickly to the Jefferson Memorial. Laney was sitting on the steps next to the Tidal Basin, a bag and two steaming cups next to her. As she caught sight of Kyoya, she raised a hand in greeting.

"I brought coffee and croissants. My _sources_ told me you weren't a morning person," she said when he reached her. She handed him a cup. "Cream and sugar are in the bag, if you take it."

"Your sources didn't tell you that I like my coffee black?" Kyoya took a cautious sip. The coffee was rich and full-bodied. He let out an appreciative noise. "This is delightful, thank you."

"I got the good stuff. I figured you probably wouldn't like commoner coffee." Laney said artlessly.

Kyoya almost choked. "I'm sorry? _Commoner coffee?_"

"Yes, I had a rather interesting phone call last night. Your friend Tamaki is absolutely charming." Laney dimpled at him.

"26 years old and that man still can't mind his own damn business," Kyoya muttered.

"I think he's sweet." Laney said. At Kyoya's obvious consternation, she laughed. "Don't worry. We talked for about 10 minutes before his fiancée made him hang up. She said that this wasn't one of his projects and he shouldn't interfere."

Kyoya made a mental note to send Haruhi a huge bouquet of flowers for stopping that phone conversation. Then he'd send her the bill as punishment for letting Tamaki make the damn call in the first place. But first he needed to get back on top of this conversation. "Fascinating, no doubt. I don't suppose he mentioned how he got your phone number?"

"Evidently his father and my grandfather are friends. For all that they're such powerful businessmen, they gossip worse than my grandma's stitch and bitch group. And believe me, that's not easy to do."

Kyoya had no answer for that one. They walked along in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffee. The sun was just starting to rise, lightening the sky behind the blooming cherry trees. A bird sung out, and Laney stopped, scanning the trees.

"It's a mockingbird," she said in answer to Kyoya's questioning look. "I'm trying to find it."

"How can you tell it's a mockingbird if you can't see it? Don't they just mimic other birds?"

"They repeat each call three times before moving to the next one. It's unmistakable if you know what to listen for." She cocked her head, closing her eyes. "There." She opened her eyes and pointed to a tree roughly 5 feet away. "At the top of the tree."

"I don't see him," Kyoya said, craning his head. He moved closer, his cheek brushing Laney's hair. "Wait, now I see." The bird let loose a liquid burble of song. Kyoya could feel Laney take a quick breath of admiration.

"There used to be a mockingbird that lived in the tree outside my window when I spent summers in Williamsburg. He would sing all night long. Sometimes if Grandma and I had been singing on the porch earlier in the evening, I'd hear him repeating phrases of our songs. One night I sang to him, and got him to repeat almost a whole song after me. It was the most amazing thing." Laney turned to stare out over the water.

A faint breeze rippled the surface of the water and sent a cloud of cherry blossoms swirling around them. Kyoya was struck by a sudden wave of homesickness. "My sister would love this place," he said before thinking.

Laney turned back to him. "You sound like you must miss her. Tell me about your family."

Kyoya fixed his bland smile back in place and pushed his glasses up. "Oh, there's nothing much to tell, really. I have one sister and two brothers, all older. You knew that, of course. They're all married. Fuyumi has three children; they keep her busy, so I don't see much of her even when I'm back in Japan. We were close when we were younger."

"But you weren't close with your brothers," Laney guessed.

"They rightly prioritized their duty to the family over playing with a younger brother," Kyoya said firmly.

They lapsed into silence again as they continued their circuit around the tidal basin. The sun was almost fully up by now, and the area was starting to fill up with couples and young families out for an early morning walk.

"Your father arranged all their marriages?" Laney asked suddenly.

"In a sense." Kyoya replied, tamping down his impatience. He could hardly tell her this conversation was irrelevant. "He arranged meetings, but no one was forced to the altar at knifepoint. But my brothers and sister all saw the advantages of the matches my father proposed. It's worked out quite well for the family."

"And is that what you want? That's your highest ambition? To marry for your father's greatest advantage?" Laney pressed.

"For my _family's_ greatest advantage. And I never said it was my highest ambition," Kyoya corrected quietly. "Besides, it seems to have worked out quite nicely for the time being, hasn't it?" he went on brightly. "I'm sure left to my own devices I never would have had the delightful experience of seeing cherry blossoms at sunrise, and certainly I would not have had such a beautiful lady by my side without the intervention of our fathers!" Kyoya could have kicked himself as he heard the words leave his mouth. _Who would have ever thought all the inanities I memorized during my Host Club days would come back to haunt me now?_

Laney ignored the last comment, for which Kyoya was silently grateful. A skein of geese flew overhead, honking loudly. Laney looked up them, singing softly "My heart knows what the wild goose knows, and I must go where the wild goose goes. Wild goose, brother goose, which is best? A wanderin' foot or a heart at rest?" She hummed a few more measures, then fell silent.

"Was that some kind of message for me?" Kyoya ventured after a minute.

"Not everything is about you, actually," Laney said. "My mother and I used to sing that whenever we saw geese when I was a child. It's become something of a habit. I'm sorry if it annoyed you."

"No, I enjoyed it. I'd like to hear more, as a matter of fact." Kyoya had always loved music, and something about Laney's plaintive minor melody made him eager to hear the rest of the song.

"Well, in the words of the great sage Jagger, you can't always get what you want," Laney said lightly. "I'm meeting a couple friends out at Manassas this morning. You're more than welcome to join us, if you'd like, but I probably should head out soon if I want to get there by 9."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a paper due tomorrow and I want a chance to look it over before I turn it in. And I need to iron out some rough spots in my dissertation proposal," Kyoya said. _And I despise hiking—what a completely useless activity._

"I'll call you later?" Laney asked.

"I look forward to it," Kyoya said, somewhat surprised to find it was the truth. Conversations with Laney Johnson were proving to be a bit of a minefield. He wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to anticipate what was going to come out of this woman's mouth. It was … exciting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry, sorry," Laney slid into the empty seat at the table. "There was a delay on the Red Line, and it backed everything up." Her parents and Kyoya had drinks and a few appetizers already on the table; not for the first time Laney cursed inwardly at letting her mother talk her into dinner tonight. _It would be rude not to introduce your young man to your parents_, she'd said. Like this was 1950 and she and Kyoya were going steady.

"Punctuality is the courtesy of kings," Michiko said, as Bob loaded up a plate and pushed it toward his daughter.

"I'm not a king, nor am I likely to become one anytime soon, Mom."

"For which I am duly grateful," Kyoya said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Laney looked at him. Had he just made a joke?

"I was just saying I'd be happy to pick you up next time; there's no need for you to use public transportation." Kyoya covered smoothly.

"Thanks for the offer, but the Metro's fine. I don't mind mixing with the hoi polloi, unlike some people."

"Laney." Her mother gave her an unfriendly look. "Bob, would you show me where the restrooms are?"

"We've to this restaurant about 10 times, dear. I think you can find them on your own," her father said.

"Bob, would you leave the table with me so the children can have a few minutes alone? I think Laney has an apology to offer."

Laney popped a crostini in her mouth as her parents walked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Kyoya just looked at her. "I might have meant to be a little rude. Sorry."

"You weren't kidding when you said you get nasty when you're hungry," Kyoya said.

"I had kind of a shitty day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Laney closed her eyes. One week left on her PICU rotation. She could handle one week.

"Laney," Kyoya began.

Laney cut him off. "Kyoya, please. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get through this dinner." _So I can go home and get drunk, _she amended silently. "I'm going to the ladies'. I'll send my parents back to the table."

"You can head back now," she said as she passed her parents by the restrooms.

"You know what you want, baby?" Bob asked.

"Just a burger, I guess. And a fucking huge gin and tonic."

"Laney," Michiko caught her daughter's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, please. I just need a minute. Just … give me a minute."

As she walked into the restroom she heard her dad say "PICU rotations can be brutal, Michiko. Go easy on her tonight."

Laney splashed cold water on her face. She wasn't sure _brutal_ fully covered losing three patients. "Pull it together, Johnson," she muttered. "You can do this." She took a deep, shuddering breath, held it for a count of 10, and let it out.

Laney stayed silent through most of dinner. Kyoya chatted breezily with her parents, exchanging light gossip about mutual acquaintances. Toward the end of dinner, Michiko said. "Grandma's invited you two down for the weekend so she can meet Kyoya. Shall I tell her when to expect you on Friday?"

"I'd love to meet Mrs. Johnson," Kyoya said. "I don't have class on Fridays so whatever works with Laney's schedule is fine with me."

Laney gave her mother a warm smile. "That sounds great, Mom. I'd love to see Grandma. Why don't you tell her we'll be there around 6 or 7?"

"Certainly," said Michiko. "Kyoya, would you take Laney home? Bob and I promised to stop and see an old friend tonight."

"It would be my pleasure."

In the car, Laney turned to Kyoya. "Thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"For carrying the conversation. I just wasn't up to dealing with it tonight," she said.

"You're welcome, I guess. It wasn't much of a burden." Kyoya said. "Something did strike me as odd, though. You're close to your grandmother; why would she call your mother instead of asking you directly if she wanted you to visit?"

Laney smiled. "She didn't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Grandma never called Mom. Right this minute Mom is phoning Grandma and telling her we're coming down on Friday. It was … a gift, you might say." Laney felt a rush of affection for her mother. "But she wasn't lying about Grandma wanting to meet you; it's typical of Mom to kill two birds with one stone like this."

"Laney. What happened today?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"I learned something new at the hospital. Turns out the only thing worse than an occupied bed in the PICU is an empty one. Or three empty ones." Laney turned to stare out the window.

"Oh?" Kyoya asked. "Oh," he repeated again, understanding coloring his voice. "Laney, I'm … I'm so sorry."

"This is why I want to work in research," Laney said passionately. "It was … it was beyond horrible. There are just no words for watching a six-year-old child die of viral encephalitis, Kyoya. It was shitty, and horrible, and I wanted to make it stop, and there was nothing—_nothing_—I could do."

Kyoya took her hand. "You want to save them before they land in a hospital."

"We are verge of so many breakthroughs, Kyoya. The answers are right in front of us. We just need to figure out how to see them."

"Like the Alzheimer's drug your father is working on."

Laney turned back to him. "Yes. This isn't just about the Johnson Group or my father's ego, Kyoya. This is about saving lives. I will do anything I can to help get the drug into clinical trials. _Anything._"

Kyoya continued to hold her hand, his thumb massaging small circles against her skin. Laney felt a swift rush of desire and tried to ignore it. She was exhausted and needy—anyone would look good right now. And even though Kyoya seemed unusually sincere tonight, she still wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Laney." Kyoya hesitated. "Look, whatever happens—between us, between our companies—I'll talk to my father. We won't stand in the way, I promise. If the trials are promising, that drug will make it to market."

"Under Ootori control, though."

Kyoya smiled. "You told me a couple weeks ago that Jagger posited one can't always get what one wants. But I believe he also went on to say that 'if you try sometimes, you just might get what you need.' What do you want, Laney? What do you need?" His fingers traced the curve of her cheek; Laney shivered.

"Right now? I need an end to this particular conversation, and another drink." The car pulled up to Laney's building. "Want to come up?" she invited, throwing caution to the wind.

Kyoya gazed at her steadily for a moment. "Another night, maybe. "

Laney was disappointed. Kyoya had let his mask slip a bit tonight; she thought she was starting to like the man she saw underneath it. She wanted to get to know that man better. And she badly wanted to keep exploring what his hands had started just now. But despite his actions, he seemed as determined as ever to keep some distance between them. She turned to go into her building.

"Laney!" Kyoya called. She looked back. "Have a good night," he said somewhat lamely.

"You too," Laney gave him a tight smile and headed inside.

XXX

Kyoya sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair. _Romance her, don't seduce her,_ he reminded himself. She'd wanted him tonight, that much was obvious. And every time he was with her, he felt his control slipping a little more. If he'd gone upstairs with her tonight, he wasn't sure what would have happened. Despite what he'd said to her about the clinical trials, Kyoya knew his father had no intention of letting that drug, and the opportunities it represented, out of his control. Sleeping with Laney Johnson, as tempting as it might be, would do nothing to advance the end game. _Unless I do wind up marrying her,_ he thought. _The Johnsons aren't going to give in easily; a marriage contract might actually turn out to be the only way to get control over that company, regardless of how much my father doesn't like the idea. _Kyoya shook his head. There was a lot he was willing to do for his family's sake, but sleeping with an emotionally compromised woman wasn't on the list.

A voice floated from the front seat. "That was a bad move, boss. Sorry for saying so, but you should have gone up with her."

"Shut UP, Hotta!" Kyoya yelled.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you so much to JES81, XxAnimeAddictedxX and I-saw-it-first for adding this story as a favorite. And thank you also to GlassytheRosePen, mutemuia, and Awesomer then you for the very kind reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya was waiting outside his building when Laney pulled up late Friday afternoon. "Trunk's open," she called out of the open window. "Throw your stuff in and let's go."

"Are we in a hurry?" Kyoya asked, putting a small duffel in the trunk. He was hoping he could get some reading done on the drive, so he kept his messenger bag with him.

"I'd like to get out of the District before the worst of rush hour."

"It's only 3:30. And I told you before, there's no need for you to drive."

"I get carsick if I'm not driving. And sitting in the back seat of your car in traffic while arguing with your driver about alternate routes isn't my idea of relaxing." Laney said, pulling away from the curb and out into traffic. "Besides, I like doing things on my own."

Kyoya felt a flash of irritation. "I don't suppose it ever occurred to you that what you think of as my reliance on Tachibana, Hotta and Aijima might instead be loyalty to men who've been with me since before I was 16?" he asked.

"I … guess I never thought about it like that," Laney admitted.

"And speaking of independence, I moved to America when I was 18. What's the farthest you've ever lived from your parents, again?" Kyoya continued.

"You've made your point, okay?" Laney was silent for a few minutes, concentrating on the road. Kyoya sighed. He hadn't meant to start off the weekend by picking a fight with her. He opened his book and tried to read.

"I'm sorry," Laney offered in a small voice. "You're absolutely right. I don't have the moral high ground here, and even if I did, I have no right to judge how you live your life."

"Forget it," Kyoya said, not entirely unkindly, staring at his book. "Look, about the other night … " he started.

"I had a bit too much to drink, and I think I was imagining signals that maybe weren't actually there," Laney cut him off, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"No, that's … that's not what I meant," Kyoya said hurriedly. "I was talking about what I told you about the Ootori group not interfering with clinical trials."

"Oh, that." Laney said. "Can you actually back that up, or were you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I wasn't lying when I said we don't have any interest in blocking testing. But you should know my father is dedicated to a partnership. The Johnson Group is doing, quite frankly, some amazing work, and we want in. He's going to block other investors, and if that means a lengthy delay in getting the drug actually on the market, he's not going to lose any sleep over it."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. What's your point?"

"It's in everyone's best interest for your father to open negotiations in earnest."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to. As long as the contract contains an language specifying that he would continue to be in charge of operations, and that your father would be a silent partner."

"You know he's not going to agree to that," Kyoya said. "The Johnson Group could be made significantly more profitable under our management."

"Oh, I have no doubt. But our strength is innovative research, not being a cash cow. This is my father's dream. He's not going to give it away."

"But he'll trade his daughter for it." _Shit_. He had not meant for that to slip out. He glanced at Laney. She looked really upset. "That was uncalled for. Forgive me?"

"Whatever," Laney muttered. Kyoya felt about two feet tall. He wasn't usually so careless. He was supposed to be reassuring the Johnson family that the Ootoris could be trusted, not insulting their daughter by implying she was no more than a bargaining chip.

"Laney," he said, looking back down at the book in his lap. "The other night … you weren't imagining things."

"Kyoya, what exactly do you expect me to do with that information after what you just said?" Laney asked quietly. "You know what—never mind. Let's just listen to some music. I think we've both said enough stupid things for one day.

They stopped for gas and coffee around 6. Laney hadn't said more than 10 words to him in the last hour and a half, and six of those were _we need to get some gas._

Kyoya had no idea how to fix the mess he'd made, but he thought he knew who could help. "Excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call," he said.

"Please, no need to rush on my account." Laney was obviously still furious.

Stepping outside the convenience store, Kyoya quickly punched numbers on his phone. _Please pick up,_ he thought fervently.

"Kyoya! I'm so glad you called! Tamaki said you have a girlfriend now—why didn't you tell me?" Huni said when he'd answered the phone. Kyoya let out his breath in relief. For all his childish ways, Huni had always been the most emotionally perceptive member of the Host Club.

"She's not my girlfriend, Huni. She wasn't my girlfriend when Tamaki blabbed his big mouth, and she's definitely not my girlfriend now." Kyoya summed up his earlier conversation with Laney in the car. "And then, right after I told her that her father was evidently willing to trade her for his company, I implied that I wanted to sleep with her."

"Wow. Kyo-chan, that was unbelievably stupid."

"Thanks senpai, but I'd actually managed to figure that out on my own."

"I think you owe Laney an apology,"

"Somehow I don't think just saying 'I'm sorry' is going to make this better," Kyoya sighed. "Any ideas? You're married—what do you do when you and Reiko have a fight?"

"Hmmm. I don't think I've ever insulted Reiko as badly as you just insulted Laney, so I'm not sure how much help I can be," Huni said cheerfully.

"Please, by all means continue to rub it in."

"But if I ever had said something so horrifically rude, I'd probably get her something special to apologize."

"What, like jewelry?"

"That's a great idea!" Kyoya started to feel a little better. Maybe he hadn't needed to ask for Huni's advice after all. "If you want to give the impression that you think of her as a prostitute, that's definitely the way to go."

"Wait—_what?_"

"First you told her that she's a bargaining chip, then you told her you wanted to sleep with her, now you want to give her expensive jewelry." Huni paused. "Do you see where I'm going?"

"I never actually _said_ I wanted to sleep with her …" Kyoya began. He saw Laney step out the door and head back to the car. "Look, I've got to go. Think about how to get me out this mess; my father will kill me if I've screwed this up."

"Kyoya, do you want to make this girl feel better just so a merger between your companies can go more smoothly?" Huni asked. "Even for you that seems a little cold."

Laney started drumming her fingers on the top of the steering wheel, exaggerating her motions to make it obvious to Kyoya that she was rapidly losing what little patience she had left. Kyoya calculated that he had about 20 seconds before she started laying on the horn. "I have _got_ to go. I'll call you later."

Kyoya got back in the car. "Laney, I'm sorry. I don't usually say things that thoughtless, and even when I do I tend to space them out over a few days, at least. I have no excuse for my behavior."

Laney took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It wasn't _all_ stupid. And let's be honest—you didn't exactly hold the monopoly on saying rude things this afternoon."

"Yeah, but—"

"You know, we've been dating for a month now, Kyoya," Laney interrupted. "You're very charming, but you have done your absolute damndest not to let me see anything other than what you want me to see. You haven't given me any reason to trust you at all. You want me to believe you're sorry? You might try working on that."

Author note: Thanks so much to GlassytheRosePen, Awesomer Then You, TheHuntressofstories, kinzerly, and mutemuia for the very kind and very helpful reviews! And thanks to WhoCares711, TheHuntressofstories and kinzerly for the favorites. This was a particularly tough chapter to write-it took about three times as long as my chapters usually do, and wound up completely different from where I thought it was going. I'd particularly love any feedback you have for this one. I'm a little unsure about whether or not it works.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya threw himself down on his bed and started scrolling through his messages. The rest of the evening had been strained; Laney's grandmother had been distantly polite, obviously picking up on the tension between Kyoya and her granddaughter. His phone had been pinging all through the dinner until he finally just turned it off. He had excused himself as soon was decently possibly, pleading exhaustion and a need to study.

15 new messages. Evidently Huni had decided not to keep their earlier conversation to himself; everyone had texted him with their suggestions for how to make it up to Laney. _Clear your head—get some strange_ was Hikaru's advice. Kyoya deleted that one; it didn't even merit a reply. Hikaru had followed that gem up with _Or you could try being nice._ "I'm always nice," Kyoya muttered to himself. _When Haruhi is mad at me I usually bring her a delicious treat._ Tamaki had written, followed by several suggestions of proper apology food. Kyoya grinned; some things never changed. The other responses were marginally more helpful, except for Haruhi's: _Don't dwell on it._ "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He checked his watch; Haruhi would still be in her office. He dialed her number.

"Hello, Kyoya." Haruhi answered.

"What do you mean, 'don't dwell on it?'"

"I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"

"Oh, you know, I can't complain. How's your father?" Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"He's doing well, thank you for asking. How are Fuyumi and your nephews?"

"HARUHI," Kyoya growled.

"You know what I don't get, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked. "You've been in relationships before. I know you've never been particularly serious about anyone, but you've had a few girlfriends. You must have made at least one of them mad at some point, but you've never asked for everyone's help to fix it before. Why now?"

"I didn't ask for everyone's help, I just asked Huni. It's not my fault that he told everyone. And this is different, obviously."

"It's not obvious to me."

"Those other girls didn't matter; my father wasn't paying attention."

"Do you hear the actual words that are coming out of your mouth right now?" Haruhi's voice sharpened.

Kyoya groaned. "Haruhi, you know I didn't mean it like that. You said it yourself; none of my ex-girlfriends were ever anything serious."

"So you think there's potential for something serious with Laney."

"No, that's not …" Kyoya made a frustrated noise. "If I do wind up having to marry this girl, I'd really prefer that she didn't hate me, that's all."

"But Huni said you told him you wanted to sleep with her, so …" Haruhi trailed off.

"I am _not_ having that discussion with you, Haruhi."

"Kyoya. Do you want an relationship with this woman or not?"

Kyoya sighed. "Maybe if it there wasn't all this family crap hanging over our heads all the time, I could figure that out. But everything is so complicated."

"Why not just pretend there isn't any family crap?"

"That's easier said than done. My father just send me a message today wanting to know my progress on convincing the Johnson family to trust us; he said that two other families were hinting they had eligible daughters who would 'love to meet me.'"

"The only way you're going to get her family to trust you is by being honest, you know. Neither of your fathers can force you two to do anything you don't want to do, and I'd be willing to bet neither of them are particularly interested in doing so. You just need to stop for a minute and figure out what it is you want from this situation."

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want."

Haruhi laughed. "Kyoya, the day you figure out what you _actually_ want, rather than what you decided you wanted when you were 16? That is going to be a very, very interesting day."

"Are you implying that I'm incapable of introspection? I might actually resent that a little. I called you for your advice on how to get Laney to forgive me, not for your armchair psychological analysis. You're a woman, technically speaking; give me your womanly perspective on how to fix this."

"Technically speaking!" Haruhi sounded outraged. Kyoya smiled. At least a few people in his life still acted predictably. "You don't deserve my help. You know that, right?"

"You help me with this, I'll help Tamaki plan your honeymoon and make sure he doesn't go completely overboard."

"Deal," Haruhi agreed swiftly. "I already told you, anyway. Just let it go. You were dumb, and you apologized. End of story."

"Haruhi, I all but called her a prostitute."

"Stop blowing things out of proportion; you sound like Tamaki. Look, did she call the whole thing off and say she never wanted to see you again?"

"No, but …" Kyoya trailed off.

"Women tend to find groveling very unattractive, Kyoya, and besides, you're not particularly good at it."

"Yes, but—"

"If you want to convince her that you aren't actually a complete jerk who sees other people as pieces on a chessboard, you need to stop focusing so much on trying to control whatever it is that's developing between you two. Just relax, and let things happen at their own pace."

"There might actually be a kernel of decent advice somewhere in there." Kyoya said slowly.

"I have a meeting in five, I have to hang up. I'll have Tamaki call you about working on the honeymoon plans," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "If I hadn't called you with this, how exactly were you planning to manipulate me into agreeing to help Tamaki?"

"I learned from the best, _Shadow King," _Haruhi laughed. "But Kyoya? I'm serious; stop worrying so much. You're a good man. Anyone worth your time will see that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Laney-girl," Barbara Johnson said as her granddaughter brought two mugs of mint tea out to the porch. "You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh, Grandma," Laney bent over her tea, inhaling the faintly spicy fragrance. "I would tell you if I could figure it out. We got into kind of a nasty fight on the drive down. I basically told him he was a spoiled rich boy, he told me I was being a judgmental bitch—"

"He called you a bitch?"

"No, he was actually pretty polite about it. But I _was_ being a judgmental bitch, so might as well call a spade a spade. But then he started talking about this potential merger, and when I told him Dad would never sell out his dream, he said, and I'm quoting here, 'But he'll trade his daughter for it.'" Laney took a sip of her tea.

"Well," her grandmother said thoughtfully. "He does have a point."

"Grandma!"

"No, hear me out, Laney. I was furious when your grandfather and your father went to Japan and returned with your mother. Now, I know your mama was looking for an adventure, and I know she was taken with your daddy. But I wasn't so naïve as to think that the land deal Grandpa and your other grandfather negotiated had nothing to do with your parents' engagement. I'm not saying your daddy is using you. But the very fact that he even brought this whole thing up to you in the first place doesn't strike you as a little manipulative?"

"I'm not a pawn, Grandma. It was my choice. I told him I'd be willing to do whatever I could to help move the trials forward." Laney said stiffly.

"And you don't think he knew you were gonna say that?" Barb asked.

Laney decided to let that one lie. "Anyway, _immediately _after saying that my father was using me as a bargaining piece, he up and tells me he's attracted to me."

"Well, at least we know all his parts work right," her grandmother cackled.

"Thanks, Grandma, that's comforting. You've been a big help tonight."

"Don't get snippy. Tell me, do you like this boy?"

Laney thought for a minute. "He's arrogant, and pretty much every move he makes is calculated to give him the upper hand. But I think underneath all the scheming and manipulation he's a good man."

"He give you any reason to think that?"

"Flashes, here and there. I was kind of devastated earlier in the week when we lost those patients, and he was kind."

"Kindness is no small thing, my girl," her grandmother said gently.

"He holds himself under such tight control all the time, Grandma. He maintains this cool, disinterested exterior, but every so often he lets something slip, and its like I can see that underneath it all, he is anything but cold. He's burning up. What he said to me was unbelievably insulting, yeah, but at least I didn't get the sense that he was trying to play me when he said it. I'm not saying I wasn't pissed, but …" Laney shrugged her shoulders.

Barb laughed. "Oh, Laney. You never liked anything that came easy, you know?"

"I might wind up having to spend the rest of my life with this man, Grandma. I don't think the Ootoris are going to cave."

"Elaine. Take some advice from an old woman. Forget about that damn contract."

"It's not that simple. There are _lives _at stake."

"Honey, there are _always_ lives at stake. Even if this turns out to be the miracle drug you and your daddy think it is, it does not mean an end to disease and death. That's the nature of the world; you can't change it."

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to try."

"You're not a doctor for another six weeks," Barb said crisply.

"You're coming up for my graduation, right?" Laney asked, grateful for the change in topic.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," her grandmother smiled. "Laney, I know I don't say it much, but you've made me proud. I'm not talking about your schooling; that's impressive but no one could expect less of you. But you've grown into an uncommon young woman, with grace and passion in equal measure." Barb rose, dropping a swift kiss on her granddaughter's forehead. "I'm going in. Old bones need to get to bed."

"Love you, Grandma."

"Love you too, girlie." The screen door slammed shut behind her grandmother. Laney sat in silence for a while longer, staring out into the spring night.

Author Note: Thanks so much to mutemuia and GlassytheRosePen for the reviews for Chapter 9. I really wasn't expecting to write that conversation so soon and it kind of changed the whole course of the story. But I have a much clearer idea now of where this might go.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Laney was rocking gently on the porch swing, shelling peas and singing softly to herself. ""You like potato, and I like potahto; you like tomato and I like tomahto; Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto …" The screen door swung open and Kyoya stepped out, a large mug of coffee in each hand. "Is this a peace offering?" Laney asked, setting the bowls aside and taking the mug he offered her.

"I just thought you might like some coffee." Laney continued to hum quietly as she sipped her coffee. Kyoya hesitated. "I know you said not everything is about me, but seriously—are you trying to tell me something?"

"Why would you think that?" Laney said innocently.

"Laney, you were just humming 'Let's Call the Whole Thing Off.' That can't be a coincidence after yesterday."

She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Kyoya, I just wanted to see the look on your face. No, we're good. Sit." She moved over on the swing to give him room. The two of them drank their coffee in companionable silence. Laney set her empty mug on the porch railing and started back up shelling the peas.

"You want to give me a hand with this?" Laney deftly split a pod and used her thumb to push the peas into the smaller bowl. Kyoya tried to repeat her actions but wound up crushing the pea pod. "It takes a little practice to get the hang of it; try another one."

"Maybe I'll just watch you instead," Kyoya said, toying with the pea pod Laney had given him.

Laney smiled. "Here," she reached over and cupped her hands around his. Taking his thumb, she pressed against the seam of the pod. "You need to use just the right amount of pressure." The pod split neatly in half. "Now you try."

Kyoya crushed another pod. "Help me again?"

"Sorry, buster, you're on your own."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"I could, but I won't." Laney glanced at Kyoya. He was concentrating on splitting the pod using the technique she had just demonstrated. Like everything he did, he was giving it his full attention, but even so, he seemed less tightly wound this morning than usual. "I thought we could go wander around downtown in a little bit. My cousin Literally Amanda and her boyfriend are coming over for dinner at 6:30, so we should probably leave sooner rather than later, if that works for you."

Kyoya looked up. "Literally Amanda?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "It's her favorite word, but I don't think she knows what it really means. She _literally _loves plums; as opposed to the general masses who only figuratively love them. She has _literally_ died at least 100 times. It's a miracle she's still with us. The Vatican really ought to send someone out to investigate."

Kyoya laughed. "She can't be as bad as all that."

"She literally is."

"God don't like ugly, Laney," Barb said as she came out onto the porch. "Amanda said she and Jack would bring their instruments, so we can have a bit of a hootenanny after dinner. You don't play by any chance, do you Kyoya?"

"I … don't think so?" Kyoya looked thoroughly confused. "I'm not sure I know what a 'hootenanny' is."

Laney switched into Japanese. "You know what a jam session is, right?"

"Of course."

"A hootenanny is basically a folk music jam session-it's kind of an old-fashioned term. Amanda's actually very good on the dulcimer; you're in for a bit of treat."

"Ah." Kyoya switched back to English. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson. I learned the violin as a young boy, but it's been years since I've touched one. And to be honest, I was never particularly good. I'd much rather listen. I don't know much about American folk music and I understand the Johnson family has some considerable expertise."

Laney caught her grandmother's eye. "See what I mean?" Laney remarked lightly.

"Mmmm. Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth." Kyoya looked from one Johnson woman to the other but remained silent.

Laney finished up the last of the peas. "I'll put these in the fridge, Grandma, then I think Kyoya and I are going to head downtown for a bit. Anything you need while we're out?"

"No, honey. But I'll ask you to cut some flowers for the table when you get back, please."

"No problem," Laney kissed her grandmother and went into the house.

XXX

Kyoya picked up the empty mugs. "I'll just bring these into the kitchen; is the dishwasher clean or should I leave them in the sink?" he asked Mrs. Johnson, moving towards the screen door.

"Young man." Her tone froze Kyoya in his tracks. "What exactly _are_ your intentions toward my granddaughter?"

Kyoya turned back to face her. "I had a conversation with a good friend last night about that. She suggested that maybe I should stop concentrating so hard on intentions for a while." He took a deep breath. "I think it would be a mistake to insult your intelligence by telling you that all I want is to make Laney happy or that I'd never hurt her or something ridiculous like that. I don't know if there's anything real between us, or if we're both just playing our fathers' game. But I can tell you what I do know: She has the warmest smile I've ever seen. And I like to hear her laugh."

The screen door slammed as Laney came back out onto the porch with her bag and two umbrellas. "I'll throw these in the back of the car—the radio said there might be some storms moving in. You ready, Kyoya?"

"Yes," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm ready."

Author Note: Thanks to mutemuia, GlassytheRosePen and buddy pumpkin for the review. The song Laney sings in the beginning of the chapter is Gershwin's classic "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off." You can listen to a recording here; Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald just kill it. If Kyoya had actually been thinking, he wouldn't have been worried about Laney singing this song: the lyrics continue "But oh, if we call the whole thing off, then we must part. And oh, if we ever part then that might break my heart."


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoya looked up from his book as Laney came into the house with an armful of flowers. From his seat in the living room he could see her bustling about in the kitchen, filling the sink with water and putting the flowers in. As she reached up on her tiptoes to grab a vase that was clearly just out of her reach, he took a minute to admire the long lines of her body. She was backlit by the late afternoon light flooding the kitchen. With her lips parted and her shirt rising to show just an inch or so of skin, she looked positively edible. _Stop it_, Kyoya told himself. _Not the point of this weekend, remember? You're supposed to be earning her trust, not attacking her in grandmother's kitchen;_ _as tempting as the latter might be just now._

"Kyoya?" Laney's voice broke him out of his reverie. "I know you're trying to study, but would you mind grabbing this vase for me real quick? If Grandma catches me standing on one of her chairs she'll beat me half to death."

"I find that unlikely. I'd rather gotten the impression that you are the apple of her eye." Kyoya remarked neutrally as he shut his book and walked into the kitchen. "Which one did you want?"

"The cut crystal with the flared lip, please," Laney said, moving over to the sink and sorting through the flowers.

Kyoya glanced over; she had brought in mostly tulips, with some irises and hyacinths mixed in with a few hellebores. . "You're not putting those all in one vase, are you?" he asked.

"I was planning on it," Laney said. "Although maybe I should pull out the Lenten roses and put them on their own, you think?"

Kyoya brought down two more vases. "Why don't you let me handle it?"

"I think I can put some flowers in a vase, Kyoya. It's not really that difficult." Laney started filling the crystal vase with tulips.

"Please. I'd like to contribute something, and it's pretty clear your grandmother won't let me anywhere near the kitchen." Kyoya took the vase from Laney. He started separating the flowers into three groups.

"You're in the kitchen right now." Laney pointed out. Kyoya shot her a look. She leaned back against the counter, clearly not particularly upset that he had taken over. "Don't take it personally; Grandma has always been territorial about her cooking."

"I don't think she likes me very much." Kyoya started filling the vases with the flowers, paying careful attention to both color and height.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Laney said, crossing to the refrigerator. "Lemonade or iced tea?"

"Tea, please. If it's not too sweet."

"Lemonade it is, then." Laney filled two glasses with ice and then poured lemonade. "I don't know what you said to her this morning before we left, but before she went up for her nap she told me 'that boy is no idiot.'"

"High praise." Kyoya slid the last stem home.

"From Grandma? Yeah, it is. She does not suffer fools gladly." Laney looked at the three arrangements. "Kyoya, those are gorgeous! How did you do that?"

"Attention to detail and a bit of practice. It's not particularly difficult." Kyoya said lightly.

"Maybe not for you. I don't think I could pull that off. These look like works of art." Laney admired the flowers, then picked up a vase. "Help me bring them into the dining room?"

Kyoya followed her out, carrying the other two vases. "We're just going to leave them on the table?" he asked, trying not to sound critical.

"For now. You and Grandma can figure it out later." Laney picked up a guitar case from the corner of the room. "I'm going out on the porch; I want to brush up a bit so I don't embarrass myself tonight."

"Mind if I watch?" Kyoya said, snagging their glasses as he followed Laney outside.

"Knock yourself out." Laney settled on the swing, pulling her guitar from her case. She strummed it lightly, then picked each string slowly, eyes closed. She made minute adjustments to the tuning pegs, then strummed again, the chord ringing out brighter. Laney worked her way through a few quick chord progressions, then picked out a melody on the lower strings, filling in the spaces on the higher strings. After a measure, she began to sing.

"_I was born in old East Virginia,_

_North Carolina was my home. _

_There I met a fair pretty maiden_

_What was her age, I did not know._

_Her hair it was a dark brown curly,_

_And her lips a rosy red._

_On her breast she wore a ribbon._

_Oh the tears that I have shed._

_Her papa said that we might marry,_

_Her mama said it would not do._

_Some dark night if you'll go a rambling_

_I will run away with you._

_For I'd rather be in some dark holler_

_Where the sun refuse to shine_

_As for you to be another man's woman_

_And never on this earth to call you mine."_

Kyoya stared at her. He'd heard Laney sing before, humming softly to herself or singing under her breath in the car, but now he realized he never heard her actually _sing._ Her voice was full, but pitched forward so it had a slight wail. She hit each note flawlessly, but her singing was passionate and unrestrained. Laney strummed a final chord, letting the notes roll out and fade away. Kyoya was speechless.

Laney went back to chord progressions. "Jack plays fiddle, so between that, Amanda on dulcimer, and Grandma on the banjo I'll basically just be providing some rhythm."

"And singing. You'll be singing, right?" Kyoya asked. "You have to sing; that was spectacular."

Laney smiled. "You really think so?" she asked coyly.

"I've never heard anything like that before. Sing another one, please."

"You'll probably get more than your fill tonight, you know."

"Please," Kyoya repeated.

Laney looked at him, considering. She was still running chord progressions with her left hand, even though she wasn't strumming. "You really want to hear more?"

"Yes, I definitely want to hear you sing again."

"You realize this puts me a position of strength, bargaining-wise," she teased. "I'm not sure you've ever really wanted anything from me before. What are you prepared to offer?"

Kyoya fought a sudden impulse to kiss her. "What do you want?" he asked, allowing a hint of desire to creep into his voice.

Laney held his gaze for a beat. "Surprise me," she said quietly, flashing him a sudden brilliant smile. "You've been sweet today, Kyoya, so now you get a reward." Her hands stilled on the guitar, and she took a deep breath.

"_When I first come to this country in eighteen and forty-nine_

_I saw many fair lovers, but never saw mine._

_I viewed it all around me, saw that I was quite alone,_

_And me a poor stranger, and a long way from home._

_Well fare ye well to old mother, fare ye well to father too._

_I'm going for to ramble this wide world all through._

_And when I get weary, I'll sit down and cry,_

_And think on my Saro, pretty Saro, my bride._

_Well I wished I was a turtle dove, had wings and could fly._

_Straight unto my lover's lodging this night I'd draw nigh_

_And there in her little white arms I'd lay there all night,_

_And watch through them little windows for the breaking of day."_

Kyoya closed his eyes as she sang. Laney's plaintive melody filled the air; the demands of his every day life had never seemed so far away. For this moment, there was only the warm spring afternoon, the heavy scent of Carolina jasmine, and Laney's voice. To his surprise, he had never been happier.

**Author Note: **Y'all, I am sorry about the long lapse, but there's likely more to come. School's been canceled for the past two days, and we're about to have a cold snap so it's likely out the rest of the week (diesel buses don't love the cold here in Virginia). So while I hate the thought of leaving this story, it is pretty much impossible to write when my kid is home from school. He keeps wanting me to feed him and stuff. :) So thanks for all the love and reviews; and I'll update when I can.

ALSO: I did not write these songs; they are Appalachian folk songs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Grandma, when he asked me to marry him I literally thought my heart was going to explode from joy," Amanda was saying.

"_Literally,"_ Laney whispered to Kyoya as she brushed past him into the kitchen. The two of them were clearing the table while her cousin Amanda was telling their grandmother about her recent engagement.

"I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt on that one; you don't know what she was thinking." Kyoya whispered back.

"You _are_ in a generous mood tonight," she said.

"Your cousin's fiancé threatened to break my kneecaps if I made you cry, so I'm on my best behavior."

"He did not!" Laney straightened up from the dishwasher. "You're joking, right?"

"It's a charming family tradition, I was told. He said that since you didn't have any brothers, and none of your male cousins were here tonight, and seeing as he was now part of the family, he felt obligated to extend the offer," Kyoya said. "He was very civil about it."

Laney groaned. "That is beyond mortifying. I'm sorry, Kyoya. That was rude and unnecessary."

"Don't worry about it. I think he thought that we …" Kyoya stopped suddenly. He started rinsing off the stack of dishes in the sink. "Anyways, I wasn't offended."

Laney put the plates in the dishwasher as he handed them to her. She wondered what he had been going to say. _That we were actually dating? _Laney suppressed a flash of frustration. Kyoya had been relaxed all day; she'd even go so far as to say he'd been happy. Neither of them had spoken a word about their relationship or their fight last night. Laney had ben content to let it lie, but now she found herself turning things over in her mind. The more Kyoya loosened up, the more she enjoyed spending time with him. And the more she enjoyed spending time with him, the more she wondered whether they were in a relationship at all, or just playing for time for their fathers' ambitions to come to fruition.

Kyoya glanced at her, picking up on her sudden tension. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just … Kyoya—"

"Aren't y'all finished in here yet?" Amanda burst into the kitchen. "Grandma wants to get the music started before it gets too late. Some of us still have a drive home tonight."

"Amanda, you live 20 minutes away."

"But I miss playing with you, Laney. Come on, cuz—leave the dishes for tomorrow. Call it my engagement present."

"I can finish up here," Kyoya offered. "Go on ahead."

"Oh honey, that's sweet, but I know you don't want to miss Laney's singing. She's amazing." Amanda said, pulling the dish out of Kyoya's hands and putting it in the sink. Some of Laney's irritation slipped away. Amanda could be annoying as hell, but she was so sweet it was impossible to stay mad at her.

"She's extraordinary," Kyoya agreed, smiling.

Laney blushed. "I'm not half bad," she demurred. "Amanda and Jack are extraordinary."

"Laney, I know your mama taught you when a man compliments you you're supposed to just say 'thank you.'" Amanda linked her arm through Laney's and steered her back out into the living room. Laney gave in: _At least I don't have to think about … whatever this is … while we're playing._

After tuning up, everyone put their instruments down and turned to Barb, who took a deep breath and began to line out "_In that dear old village churchyard …"_ Laney caught Kyoya's eye and winked at him before joining in with Amanda and Jack, repeating Barb's line back to her. Laney closed her eyes, allowing the music to fill her up and clear her mind.

XXXX

"Well, children, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, Laney, we have church in the morning," Barb said as the door closed behind Amanda and Jack. She kissed Laney on the cheek and went up the stairs.

Laney turned to Kyoya. "Want a nightcap? I don't think I can sleep for a while yet."

"Please." Kyoya followed her into the kitchen.

"What's your poison?" Laney asked, pulling two glasses and a bottle of whiskey down.

"Whiskey's fine with me, if that's what you're having."

Laney poured a couple fingers into each glass. "I'll grab a blanket and we can have this out on the porch," she said, handing the glasses to Kyoya.

Outside, Laney settled the blanket over the two of them, and Kyoya handed over her whiskey. "I think you've spent most of the day here on this porch," he said.

"It's the best part of the house." Laney took an appreciative sniff, enjoying the complex flavors of the whiskey. "You seemed like you enjoyed tonight."

Kyoya smiled easily. "Yes, I enjoyed tonight very much. It was an honor to hear your family make music."

"An honor? Don't you think that's stretching it a little?"

"No, I don't. It was very …" Kyoya hesitated. "Intimate," he said finally. "That kind of emotion, I mean."

"Mmm." Laney took a sip of whiskey. "You don't really seem comfortable with strong displays of emotion."

Kyoya looked out into the night. "It's how I was raised, I guess. I'm not unfeeling, though."

Laney intertwined her fingers with his as they continued to swing and sip.

"You know, earlier today you told me I'd have to give you something in exchange for another song. I believe your exact words were 'surprise me.'" Kyoya leaned over and gently kissed Laney, tangling his free hand in her hair. "Does that work?" he asked softly.

"I'll say," Laney breathed before kissing him back. He tasted like whiskey and cinnamon and vanilla. His other hand moved up to cup her cheek. Desire coiled around Laney, mixing with the liquid heat of the whiskey. She ended the kiss and stared into Kyoya's eyes. "Kyoya," she whispered. "Where are you going with this."

Kyoya closed his eyes. "I wish like hell I knew."


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoya closed his book as Laney pulled up to his building. "Why don't you park and come up for a bit?" he asked.

"Let me guess—you have some marvelous etchings you'd like me to see?"

"No etchings. But the least I could do is provide dinner after you did all the driving."

"You really do know the way to a girl's heart, don't you?" Laney put the car back in gear and headed down to the parking garage. They took the elevator up to Kyoya's floor.

Kyoya unlocked his door, shoving his foot inside. "Back," he ordered, as a small black head poked its way out the door.

"I did not peg you as a cat lover," Laney said as Kyoya scooped up the cat so she could enter the apartment. The cat started up a deep, rumbling purr, rubbing his head against Kyoya's chin. "She's adorable."

"It's a he, his name is Noir, and he's not adorable. He's a tyrant who only thinks about food."

Laney scratched behind Noir's ears, and he leaned into her caress. "Did Daddy leave you all by yourself?" she cooed. "What a mean daddy! How could you love someone so cruel?"

"I'm an extraordinarily nice daddy, considering the amount of money I spend on his food," Kyoya said, depositing Noir gently on a chair. The cat meowed and twined around his legs as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hotta came in and fed him. He's technically Hotta's cat."

"But he loves you so much he doesn't want to be parted from you?"

"As difficult as that might be to believe." Kyoya dumped a can of cat food into a bowl and put it on the ground before grabbing a folder of takeout menus from the counter and handing it to Laney.

"Mmm, I don't know. You have your good points," Laney said, rifling through the menus.

"Care to elaborate on that?" he asked.

"It's more fun to keep you guessing," she smiled teasingly. She picked out a menu and handed it to him. "Here, surprise me."

"You say that a lot," Kyoya grumbled as he pulled out his phone.

"I like surprises." Laney wandered over to the bookshelves in Kyoya's living room as he called in their order. The shelves were loaded with books on economics, with a large section on game theory. There were a few framed pictures; one of a sweet-faced woman with three small boys that Laney thought must be his sister and nephews. There was another photo of a group of six teenage boys and one girl; looking closer, Laney recognized Kyoya. He was laughing at a tall blond who had his arm slung around the girl's shoulders. _That has to be Suoh Tamaki_, Laney thought.

"The Ouran High School Host Club," Kyoya said, coming up behind her and taking the picture out of her hands.

"I cannot see you as part of a host club," Laney laughed. "These are your friends, right? Tell me about them."

"They're idiots," Kyoya said fondly. "Well, maybe not all of them," he amended, smiling down at the photo. "We've all grown up a lot."

"I'd love to meet them some day."

"Funny, they've said the same thing about you." He put the photo back on the shelf.

"Really? I'm flattered," she said. "And a little surprised you've talked about me."

"Well, it's either that or economics. I'll give you one guess which subject holds their attention."

"And what about you?" Laney said, turning to face Kyoya. She ran a hand through his hair. "What subject holds your attention these days?"

"You can't guess?" he teased, tugging her closer.

"Not a clue. Why don't you show me?" Kyoya kissed her, backing her toward the couch. His hands slid under her shirt to graze the warm skin of her back. Laney made a small, inarticulate sound as Kyoya's mouth trailed warm kisses down her neck. "Kyoya," she breathed, then more strongly. "Kyoya. What are we doing?"

"I'm demonstrating where my attention has been for the past few days," he said, kissing his way back up her neck before capturing her mouth again. Laney held him close for a moment before she pulled back. "No, I'm serious, Kyoya. What are we doing?"

Kyoya backed up and up and rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know," he sighed. "I think I know what I _want_ this to be, but things are so complicated, Laney. It's not as easy as just '_I like you, do you like me?'"_

Laney sat down on the couch, tugging him to sit next to her. "Why not? I know the situation with our fathers is complicated, sure, but can't we set that aside?"

"Laney, you don't understand. My father doesn't really want me to marry you." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my father doesn't want me to marry you, either. It's a game, like the prisoner's dilemma."

"It's nothing like the prisoner's dilemma. This is much closer to an imperfect information extensive form game, which …" Kyoya stopped and exhaled forcefully. "Which is beside the point. I mean, my father _really_ doesn't want me to marry you."

"OK, let me get this straight. I'm saying my father doesn't want us to marry as the price for continued operations for his company if there's another way. But you're saying your father would have actual objections to us getting married. You want to unpack that for me a little?"

"If we can't convince your father to sign a favorable contract without a marriage, that's a failure on our part. On my part."

"Kyoya, that's not a failure, that's a compromise."

"I don't think my father would see it like that."

"Kyoya." Laney held his gaze for a long moment. "I think we need to put our cards on the table here. I need some things cleared up."

"Can we trust each other enough for that?"

"I trust that if we agree that nothing we say leaves this room, you'll hold to that. Agreed?"

"Agreed. For this conversation. I can't promise more than that."

"Why is your father's approval so important to you? I mean, I get there's a whole cultural dynamic at play and all that, but you take it _way_ beyond that. What's going on there?"

"You go straight for the jugular, don't you?" Kyoya sighed and massaged his temples. "My father has dangled control over our family enterprises in front of me for almost 10 years. He keeps hinting that if I prove myself worthy, he'll bypass my brothers and hand control to me. Everything I've done for the last ten years—_everything,_ Laney—has been done to further that goal."

"Why?" Laney asked.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya stared at her. "What do you mean, _why?"_

"Let's say tomorrow your dad comes in here and says_ 'Kyoya my boy, you've been a most exemplary son! Here you go, a signed and notarized note that says you're in control now! Let's go play catch and have some ice cream!' What_ do you do next?"

"Cards on the table and this doesn't leave the room?" Laney nodded. "There are things I could do, things I want to do. I'd restructure, allocate a lot more resources to research. It would represent a sizable outlay, but that's where the profit is. And I don't just mean fiscally. You were right the other night when you said the answers are in front of us, but we need to learn how to see them. I'd throw money into campaigns to de-stigmatize mental illnesses, and into setting up foundations that fund medical access to people without resources. These are areas my father and brothers would be hesitant to fully explore, but I'm convinced that the Ootori Group can impact significant and badly needed reforms on the health care industry."

"_Shit._" Laney swore softly, looking up at the ceiling. "You know, if you'd told me it was all about the money and the power, that would have been a lot easier. I'd have gotten up from this couch, walked out that door, and never looked back."

"Well, I'm not going to say the money and power don't hold _any_ attraction for me. I'm not going to bankrupt my family's holdings in some vain attempt to make the world into a utopia. If I'm running the numbers right, in ten years I'll have offset our initial investments with capital from investors who want to improve their image by associating with a company so dedicated to the public good. But at the end of the day, I could make a real differences in people's lives, and that's a dream worth fighting for," Kyoya said.

"You know it's kind of hot when you start talking about social justice, don't you?" Laney intertwined her fingers with his. Kyoya just smirked at her. "OK, so I get why you're reluctant to risk your father's disapproval. Does your father have any objections to me other than my living embodiment as your family's perceived failure?"

"Well, I don't think he's too wild about the fact that you're only half Japanese." Kyoya admitted. "It's not insurmountable, but you have to admit, you are _really _American. Although tying our family to the Yukimuras would probably compensate for that."

"What a glowing recommendation. Kyoya, I'm very close to being touched."

"You asked. Don't blame me if you don't like the answer."

"Doesn't he care about what you want? Doesn't he want you to be happy?" Laney pressed.

"Laney, he's my father. Of course he wants me to be happy. But he doesn't see marriage as a primary way to achieve that happiness. It's just another business contract to him."

"Oh, Kyoya," Laney said softly, stroking his cheek. "You really are swimming with the sharks, aren't you?"

"Is your father really so different? He's hardly shown any objection to you marrying for the sake of your family."

"Nothing we say tonight leaves this room, right?"

"I swear." Kyoya promised her.

"He'd see the company go under before insisting on a marriage if I told him it would make me unhappy," Laney admitted.

"Would he sign an unfavorable contract to avoid that?"

"Nice try, but we're talking about the two of us, not contract negotiations."

"I wouldn't be able to tell my father anyway, per our agreement," Kyoya pointed out.

"Kyoya, I trust you, but I'm not a fool. Drop it," Laney warned.

Kyoya held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Okay. What about you? Not very many American girls would agree to a marriage for their family's sake."

"I didn't. I agreed to date you while my dad played for time," Laney reminded him. "They're two very different things. Although to be honest, the idea of an arranged marriage doesn't seem that strange to me. Lots of cultures do it, even in America. I mean, I know people who got married straight out college, and are divorced now. 24, and they've already ended their first marriage. I'm not saying I don't think love is important, or that I'd be happy with a passionless marriage. I wouldn't. But I don't see that getting drunk at a bar, sleeping with a guy and deciding he's _the one_ necessarily leads to a happier, more passionate marriage than meeting someone through your family. Look at my parents."

"Mmmm," Kyoya nodded. "So where does all of this leave us?"

"Kyoya, what do you want?" Laney asked seriously.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. What do you want?"

Laney thought a minute. "I want us to forget about our fathers and that damn contract for a while. We have five months before anything has to be done about it. I like you, Kyoya. Let's just see where this goes for now."

"What, full speed ahead and damn the torpedoes?" Kyoya asked wryly. "I'm not sure of the merits of that plan. I could use some convincing," he said, running his thumb lightly up the inside of Laney's arm. She shivered, and he grinned.

"I could be convinced to convince you," Laney moved in to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Kyoya ignored it. "That's our food," she whispered.

"They'll go away."

"Yes, and then I'll start to get hungry."

"Well, we can't have that," Kyoya kissed her quickly before getting up.

Author Note: Thank you to mutemuia and GlassytheRosePen for the reviews, and to TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd for the favorite!


	16. Chapter 16

"I wish we could take more than a week for this," Laney sighed as she studied the topographic map of the Appalachian Trail spread out on her kitchen table. "This section is nothing but climbs, Jen."

"A week's all I got, girl. Some of us actually have to work after graduation.," Jen said as she made out their gear lists. "Mail the resupply box to Bluemont, you think? It's about half way."

"Sounds good," Laney highlighted the town on her map. "And just because I'll be working in one of my father's labs hardly means I'm not going to be working at all, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll give you hell. Slacker," Jen grinned.

"You're a peach. OK, listen. It's 54 miles from Front Royal to Harper's Ferry, so we need to average a little under 8 miles a day. We have 5 weeks to get in some conditioning hikes before graduation."

"Not a problem for me, but you think you can tear yourself away from your boyfriend long enough to get out on the trails?"

"Mmmm. We were talking about getting out of the city again in another couple of weeks. Maybe we'll head down to Shenandoah and I can drag him out on a couple trails there. But the rest of the weekends I can get to Great Falls early in the morning if you're up for some sunrise hikes." Laney said.

"Now that's interesting." Jen put her papers down on the table. "Usually, this is the point where you say _'He's not my boyfriend. He's just someone I'm spending some time with for a while.'_ Anything you want to tell your_ best friend_?"

"Other than that I hate you?" Laney rolled her eyes. "Things with Kyoya have gotten a little more … complicated."

Jen snorted. "More complicated than '_I'm going to spend six months dating some random guy I might or might not marry depending on my father's business dealings with his father, but it's not really an _arranged marriage_ so don't freak out Jen?_' Please, I'd love to know how things get more complicated than that."

"Well … things are just … I mean—"

"Oh my god, you slept with him!" Jen squealed.

"I did not sleep with him, Jen. Not that it's any of your business," Laney said sternly. Then she relented with a small smile. "But he is a really good kisser."

"So you made out with him, and now he's not-not-your-boyfriend. That can't be the whole story."

"He's … kind of fascinating. The more time I spend with him, the more I see past his layers. He's got some depth. I like him. I like him a lot."

"Does he feel the same way?"

Laney thought for a minute. "I think so, but it's hard to tell; Kyoya plays it pretty close to the vest. And honestly, I get the feeling he's not exactly the most emotionally self-aware person in the universe. But … he's a good man, Jen. I could do a hell of a lot worse."

"Holy shit," Jen stared at her. "You're getting serious about him."

"It's way too early to say that, but let's say—I'm not ruling it out."

Jen grabbed Laney's phone and slid it across the table. "Get him over here. I need to meet this guy."

"You _have _met him."

"Exchanging small talk at a couple happy hours down at The Tombs doesn't count. I need to more fully assess the situation before I can pass judgment. Call him."

"You are a major and significant pain in my ass, you know that?" Laney said irritably as she dialed Kyoya's number. Despite her grumbling to Jen, she felt a small burble of mixed anticipation and desire at the thought of seeing Kyoya.

"Hey," Kyoya said warmly, answering on the first ring.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?"

"I'm just wrapping up a paper; you?"

"Jen's over. We wondered if you wanted to join us for dinner?"

"At your place?" Kyoya sounded amused. "You do realize this is the first time you've ever actually invited me inside the inner sanctum."

"Well, then I guess you can't refuse. I might not ever extend the invitation again."

"I'd hate to lose out on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I can head out in about an hour; want me to pick something up?"

"No, I can cook. Arroz con pollo work for you?"

"Sounds delightful. So I take it Jen has decided she needs to pass approval before things get any more serious between us?" Kyoya asked.

"My, aren't you a sharp one," Laney said lightly.

Kyoya laughed. "So I've been told. I'll see you around 5:30?"

"See you then." Laney hung up and turned back to Jen, who was grinning like a loon. "What?"

"My little girl's all grown up and in love." Jen pretended to wipe away a tear. "It just went by so fast."

"You done making out those gear lists yet? If not, I suggest you get to work."

"Yes ma'am," Jen said, and proceeded to do so.

Author Note: Thank you so much to mutemuia and AdoribiliusKermode for the incredibly kind and encouraging reviews. It is unbelievably encouraging to open up my story and see those reviews! And thank you so much to SulphuricGrin for the favorite. As always, I really appreciate any constructive criticism a reader has to offer.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoya closed his laptop and stretched, arching his back. He glanced at the clock; if he left now he had enough time to stop off and pick up a bottle of wine on the way to Laney's apartment. He smiled at the thought of seeing Laney again. He hadn't seen her for the past few days, and he missed her. Since talking with Haruhi, he'd started allowing himself to focus on Laney as a person rather than a means to an end. Her easy smile and ready laugh were attractive, but the more time he spent with her, the more he saw the passion and drive under the surface; a passion and drive that matched his own, and that excited him.

As Kyoya pulled on a light jacket against the chill of the spring evening outside, his phone rang. He answered it without checking, assuming Laney was asking him to pick up a forgotten ingredient. Instead, his father's voice came over the line. "Kyoya. Update me on your progress."

Kyoya felt an instant ache at his temples. "Laney remains insistent that her father won't agree to any merger that doesn't explicitly retain him as the sole decision-maker for the Johnson Group. I think the family is starting to trust me, but unfortunately I'm not sure that trust will translate to the Ootori Group as a whole."

"I've made it clear to several potential investors that any association with the Johnsons would severely undercut their position with us. Johnson still claims he won't sign a contract without an engagement between you and his daughter, but I have reason to believe that's a bluff. What do you think?"

Kyoya's headache got worse. "To be honest, Father, I think there are worse matches than Elaine Johnson," he hedged. "Even leaving aside her father's company, she would bring us an alliance with the Yukimuras."

"It's an intriguing idea," his father allowed. "But there are other families that might prove of more consequence to us in the long run." Yoshio Ootori's voice sharpened. "I don't mind you enjoying yourself with this girl, but make sure it doesn't go too far."

"Of course, Father," Kyoya agreed smoothly. _Just don't specify what "too far" actually means_, he pleaded silently. "If there's nothing further we need to discuss, I should go. I'm having dinner with Laney tonight."

"Mmm. Very well then." His father hung up. Kyoya suppressed the desire to hit something. Yoshio Oootori had never been one to state his expectations for his youngest son directly. When he had met Shouji Nanako, he thought he was supposed to help promote an engagement between her and his brother, but Tamaki had pointed out that his father had other intentions entirely. What did his father really want him to do in regards to Laney Johnson? Kyoya imagined Haruhi saying "Instead of being so worried about what your father wants, why not try to figure out what you want for a change?" _Trust Haruhi to be straightforward, even if it's only inside my head_, Kyoya grinned to himself. _After all, Laney and I agreed to put all that aside for the next few months; whatever else my father wants, I'm sure he'd agree that a gentleman always keeps his word. _


	18. Chapter 18

Laney answered the door in bare feet and a smile. Kyoya gathered her in close for a moment, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the clean, herbal scent of her.

"Hey," Laney said tenderly, pulling back to kiss his cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Laney just looked at him, obviously not buying it. "I just got off the phone with my father, that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kyoya held up a bag. "I brought wine and chocolate."

"Did I hear wine and chocolate?" Jen's voice came from the kitchen. "If your boy wants my approval, he's sure going about it the right way."

"Come on," Laney tugged him inside the apartment. "Let's crack that bottle open; you look like you could use a drink."

"If I'm being held up to Jen's scrutiny tonight I think a bit of social lubrication is definitely in order," Kyoya murmured.

"Kyoya, please!" Laney scolded. "She's not that bad."

"Yes I am," Jen said cheerfuly, coming out of the kitchen. "Laney, I'm not chopping up that nasty half-raw chicken for you. Get back to work; Kyoya and I can deal with the wine and clear off the table."

"Half raw?" Kyoya asked nervously. He knew Laney possessed a wealth of information and expertise about her passions, but cooking didn't appear to be one of them.

"It goes back in the pot for another 15 minutes," she assured him over her shoulder as she moved back into the kitchen.

Jen looked Kyoya over for a moment, obviously appraising him. He stifled a flash of irritation and smiled at her charmingly. Jen narrowed her eyes at him briefly, but then smiled back. "You know she can only cook three dishes, right?"

"That's patently untrue, Jen," Laney called out. "I can cook at least five."

"Biscuits aren't a meal; they don't count," Jen said. "Right, Kyoya?"

"As much as I'd like to get on your good side, Jen, I make it a practice never to disagree with women holding sharp knives. I'm afraid I have to side with Laney."

"Mmmm." Jen made a noncommittal noise. "Come on, help me clear off this table." She reached for the map and pinned it up on a corkboard close by.

Kyoya looked at the map. "Is the hike you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Laney called. "The terrain's a bit ambitious, so Jen and I were talking about getting in some conditioning over the next several weeks."

"This is over 50 miles. You said you were just doing a section hike."

"Yes, a _section_ of the Appalachian Trail," Jen said, gathering up the rest of the papers strewn over the table.

"I thought you meant you were staying in a hotel and do different hikes each day. You'll be camping on your own. I don't think this is safe."

"Kyoya, calm down," Laney said, washing her hands and coming out of the kitchen. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know!" Kyoya ran his hands through his hair. "You could break a leg. You could be attacked by strange men. You could be eaten by a bear."

"That last one's definitely not going to happen," Jen interjected. "We don't have grizzles around here, just black bears. If you're worried about us getting eaten, you want to be thinking about cougars."

"Jen." Laney said. "Not helping." Turning back to Kyoya, she said "Jen and I have been section hiking the AT for years. I really don't think anything is going to happen that we can't handle, Kyoya. And honestly, at this time of year the trail is fairly heavily traveled. There's really nothing for you to worry about."

"Laney." Kyoya sighed. "I just don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Well," Laney said slowly. "That's a shame, then. Because you pretty much have two choices; either get comfortable with it, or don't. But please understand; I am not asking you for permission. How you feel about this is your problem, not mine. Do you understand?"

Kyoya flicked a glance at Jen, who was watching their interaction avidly. He looked back at Laney. She was holding herself extremely still, and he knew that while she wasn't angry yet, she wasn't far from it. "I can't just suddenly stop being concerned about your safety." Kyoya held up his hands as Laney started to talk. "But I trust you when you say you can handle this." He turned and studied the map again. Putting his finger on dot that said Bluemont, he asked "May I at least ask you to call me at the halfway point, please?"

"Sure." Laney smiled. "If it makes you feel better I'm happy to do that." A timer buzzed on the stove, and Laney dashed back to pull the pot off the heat.

As Kyoya opened the wine, Jen brought three glasses over. "That was a pretty big concession for you, huh?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoya said warily.

"You strike me as the type who's used to getting his own way."

"When it comes to Laney, I'm finding out that not getting my own way isn't always a bad thing," Kyoya said.

**AUTHOR NOTE** thanks so much to Lols and mutemuia for the kind reviews. Mutemuia expressed concerns that I was planning something on the hike. You'll just have to wait and see-there could be a few nasty blisters and a week of no showers in store for our heroine! :)


	19. Interlude

Laney got home at 6:15 with just enough time to shower before dinner arrived. 15 minutes later she was toweling her hair dry when the bell rang. "I do love a man who is punctual when it comes to food," she said to herself as she let Kyoya in.

"Do you have a decent wine to go with this?" Kyoya said as he set containers of Ethiopian food out on her kitchen counter.

"I think I have a tempranillo somewhere, but I'd rather have a beer. You?" Laney tossed back as she grabbed some napkins.

"If there's nothing else."

"Well, I have some _eau municipale. _The vintage is a trifle immature but overall I find it delightfully cheeky and impertinent."

"Ha ha," Kyoya said flatly, taking the beer Laney held out. "Nice shirt."

Laney glanced down. She'd thrown on one of her favorite oversized t-shirts, the one a giant picture of Spock saying "Fascinating."

"Hey, don't put Spock down. Not in my house."

Kyoya tore off a piece of injera and started to scoop up some lamb tibs. "I wouldn't have figured you for a Spock fan."

"Yeah, it's weird. I'm sure you know about the Hippocratic oath we swear at graduation, but what most people don't realize is that when you matriculate med school, you have to swear an oath that Bones will forever henceforth be your favorite Star Trek character. I hope you realize that by revealing my partiality to Spock, you could get me kicked out. My name would be mud."

"What's so great about Spock anyways?"

"You've seen Wrath of Khan, right?"

"Sorry, I prefer movies about scenarios that actually have a chance of ever happening."

"Move all this to the living room. We have some serious remedial course work to cover in American Film Studies 101," Laney said, grabbing a container of food.

XxXxXxX

"We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead. And yet it should be noted that in the midst of our sorrow, this death takes place in the shadow of new life, the sunrise of a new world; a world that our beloved comrade gave his life to protect and nourish. He did not feel this sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate his profound wisdom at these proceedings. Of my friend, I can only say this: of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most ... human." –James Kirk, speaking of Spock

**Author Note:** This is almost certainly going to come down in a few days. I just wanted to post something to mark the passing of Leonard Nimoy, actor, writer, director, photographer, and luminous soul. May his memory continue to be a blessing and may his family be comforted along with the mourners of all the world.


	20. Chapter 20

"I still don't understand how I let you talk me into this," Kyoya groused as Laney loaded on her full-frame hiking pack. It was an early Friday morning, and the parking lot was mostly empty. The sky shimmered with the promise of the heat that would come later in the day, but the morning still held the coolness of night, and the dew lay heavy on the grass.

"It's a 3.5 mile hike. Don't be such a baby," Laney said, adjusting a few straps to better settle the weight of her pack. "Besides, I can't believe you've lived in DC for almost two years and have never been to Great Falls."

"I've seen pictures."

"Not the same." Laney handed him a hiking stick. "Here, there's one section with a bitch of a climb."

"Shouldn't I have boots too?" Kyoya asked doubtfully, looking at Laney's feet.

"Considering you're not carrying a 30 pound pack, I think you'll be okay," Laney said. When Kyoya didn't look convinced, she added, "Honestly, I hike this trail all the time in sneakers. I probably wouldn't even bother with my boots if this wasn't a conditioning hike for me."

The two started up a wide path, bordered on either side with oaks, maples and poplars. The occasional dogwood stood out, wearing its flowers like a starry crown. Bird songs rang out over the rush of the nearby river. Laney smiled, the small, far-away, dreamy smile that Kyoya loved best; he thought of it as her Laney-smile. Her usual bright and ready smile could mean anything from "I'm very happy" to "I'm imagining stabbing my fork through your eye," but the Laney-smile was always real, always true.

"Hear that?" Laney said softly. "Carolina wren. He's the one singing _tea-kettle, tea-kettle, tea-kettle_. See him there?" She pointed out a small brown bird with rich cinnamon and buff plumage. "I don't think there's any bird I love like I love those wrens."

"I thought mockingbirds were your favorites."

"Mmm. I love them too—I love how they sing for hours upon hours. But the Carolina wren always just seems so friendly, like he's asking me over for a cup of tea. And he's beautiful without being flashy. I don't think there's every been anything so wrong in my life that hearing his song can't make me feel a little better."

"How did you get so interested in birds?" Kyoya asked as they continued up the trail.

"Grandma always loved birds, and always had birdfeeders around the house. When Mom first moved her from Japan, she and Daddy lived right by Grandma and Grandpa for a while, and Mom said she felt it was rude not to learn the names of the little neighbors who came by so often. So I guess it got passed down from Grandma to Mom to me." Laney answered.

"Your mother and grandmother get along well, then?"

"You wouldn't think so—they both have such strong personalities. But they're thick as thieves. Mom once said she might consider divorcing Daddy, but she'd never leave Grandma," she laughed. "What's your mom like? You never talk about her."

"My mother?" Kyoya paused, thinking. "She's kind, certainly. She's not like you, though. She's very careful to always be what my father expects of her."

"Do you think she's happy?" Laney asked.

"I think so. She loves being a grandmother. And I think she's been happy with my father, in her own way." After a moment of silence, he added, "It's not what I'd want, you know."

"Hmm?" Laney made an interrogative noise.

"I don't think I'd want my wife to be careful like my mother is. I'd want someone who could be more of a partner. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of expressing her own opinions, or letting me know if she thought I was making a mistake."

"What, someone like me?" Laney teased.

"Yeah, someone like you," Kyoya smiled, reaching out to tug her hair.

"Sweet-talker." Laney stopped and brushed a quick kiss against his lips. "Come on, the falls are right up ahead."

After another ten minutes or so, the trail came out on the top of a steep buff. Below them, the Potomac River cascaded through a series of falls, picking up speed as the river rushed down into the city. Here and there were deep pools. Two large birds wheeled above the river. Kyoya could tell one was a bald eagle; the other was slightly smaller, and had just caught a fish. The eagle dipped underneath the other bird, turning over and raking with its talons. The smaller bird screamed, and dropped the fish. The eagle caught it and flew off the other bank of the river. The river swept on. "This is …" Kyoya stopped. He was not often rendered speechless.

"I know. I just feel 'like you feel when you feel like the angels are curling your hair, and the devil is scratching your heel,'" Laney said quietly.

"What?"

"It's from a letter Woody Guthrie wrote his wife Marjorie about the night they met. They're pretty much the only words that ever come close to explaining how I feel out here." Laney reached for his hand, and the two just stood, watching the river crash down over the falls. "Look," Laney pointed to the smaller bird that had lost the fish earlier. "Looks like that osprey is giving it another go." The bird hovered above the water for a moment, then dove swiftly down, head and talons hitting the water at the same time. The bird disappeared from under the water, and then swiftly rose again, holding a fish almost as large as it was. This time, the osprey made it safely to the river bank. Laney gave a happy sigh. "See why I love it out here?"

"I think I'm starting to get it." Kyoya squeezed her hand. "But even still, I doubt you'll ever find me strapping on a 30-pound pack and disappearing into the wilderness for days on end."

"I guess I can live with you only doing day hikes." Laney smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming out with me this morning, Kyoya. I'm so glad I can share this with you."

"You're welcome. I won't exactly say it's my pleasure, but … if I have to be out in the woods, at least I get to be out here with you."

"Come on, we've got another 2 miles. You ready to go?"

"Will I get hit if I say no?"

"Almost definitely."

"Ready to go when you are."

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks so much to mutemuia and Guest for the reviews, and to demonwolfkid, SarahELupin, and Nitte-Cecilia for the favorites. Y'all make me blush. :) Updates may be kind of spotty for the next week or so-between the snow days and getting ready for Purim I haven't been able to find much alone time with the computer!


	21. Chapter 21

Laney yawned and stretched out on the couch, moving her feet into Kyoya's lap. He picked one up and began to rub it. She sighed in appreciation.

"How many miles today?"

"About 7. Lot of climbing, though." She hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Can you put some pressure right there?" Kyoya dug his thumb into the arch of her foot. "Thanks, this feels amazing."

"You're not hiking again tomorrow, are you?"

"I was thinking about it; maybe just a flat couple miles along the C&amp;O. I know your proposal defense is on Tuesday so I figured you'd be busy for most of the weekend." Laney closed her eyes, relaxing further into the couch as Kyoya's hands found continued working on her feet.

"I'd rather just spend tomorrow with you, actually. All the edits are finished, and if I'm not prepared for the defense by now another 48 hours isn't going to help me any. After all, I've been playing around with economic game theory since before I was 14."

"You know, I think what I love most about you is your modesty." Laney teased. Kyoya hit another sore spot, and she gasped. "God, no, I take that back. Your hands are absolutely your best feature."

"Really." Kyoya's voice deepened with amusement, and his stroke became lighter, moving steadily up Laney's leg. "My hands? And here I thought it was my potential investment capital you were interested in." As his hands reached her knee, he leaned down to feather a line of light kisses halfway up the inside of Laney's thigh.

Laney let out a small moan. "No, as attractive as you may be as a source of future funding, that pales in comparison to a good foot massage."

Kyoya shifted so he was now kissing Laney's belly through her shirt. "I'm not rubbing your feet anymore, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So my hands are still your favorite part of my anatomy?" Kyoya lifted Laney's shirt and started to nibble his way up her body, layering light nips with lingering kisses.

"Kyoya?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm think I'm kind of losing my capacity for rational thought here. I really can't swear that your hands are your best feature, after all." Laney gasped and arched her back.

"Definitely losing your capacity for rational thought." Kyoya chuckled, his voice heavy with desire. Suddenly his phone started buzzing.

"Ignore it," Laney whispered.

"Damn it," Kyoya sat up and looked at his phone.

"Your dad again?" Laney asked, allowing a hint of irritation to color her voice.

"Worse. Tamaki and the rest of the guys are getting together for brunch, and I promised I'd Skype in. I didn't think you were coming by tonight." Kyoya looked at his phone, then over at Laney. "I could just turn off my phone; that would give us at least another 13 hoursof privacy." Laney gave him a quizzical look. "I don't think even with a private jet they could make the flight in much less than 12 hours."

Laney dropped her head back down on the couch. "You're kidding, right?"

"You don't know them." Kyoya bent down and kissed Laney. "Look, I'll just tell them it's a bad time."

"No, don't do that." Laney sat up and tugged her shirt back down. "When was the last time you talked to them, anyway?"

"I talked with Tamaki on Thursday, but the rest of them?" Kyoya shrugged. "Maybe a month ago?"

"They're your best friends, you shouldn't ignore them." Laney stood up and dropped a quick kiss on his forehead. "Call them back. I'll make us some tea." Laney slipped into the kitchen as Kyoya grabbed his tablet.

In the kitchen, Laney filled up the electric kettle, and then splashed some cool water on her flushed cheeks. She and Kyoya hadn't seen each other all week, so she had stopped by to surprise him with dinner and a movie. She knew she shouldn't be upset that he had made other plans for the evening, especially since he hadn't seen his friends in so long. But she couldn't help being frustrated. Neither she nor Kyoya had wanted to take the risk of moving too fast, but now Laney was starting to wonder if maybe they weren't moving too slow instead. As the kettle reached a boil, Laney glared at it. "At least _you_ get a satisfactory finish," she muttered under her breath. She filled up the waiting mugs and brought them back out into the living room.

Kyoya was on the couch with the tablet on the low table in front of him, laughing. Laney stopped for a minute, watching him. The usual tension he carried in his body was completely gone, and his voice was light and easy as he said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Ranka. There is no way he will go with you on your honeymoon." Laney smiled softly, feeling her earlier frustration slip away. The last time she'd seen him this relaxed and happy had been out on the porch in Williamsburg, when they'd first kissed.

Kyoya looked up and saw her, a brilliant smile spreading across his face. "Laney, come over here! You need to meet everyone." Laney set down the mugs and took a seat on the couch; Kyoya put an arm around her and pulled her in close to his side. "Everyone, this is Laney. Please try not to terrify her with your over-exuberance."

"Wow, Kyo-chan, she's even prettier than the pictures you sent!" A slight man pushed his way to the front of the group on the screen. "Hi Laney! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuki, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, my cousin." He gestured towards the tallest of the bunch. "Everyone mostly calls us Huni and Mori, so you can too, okay?"

"It's lovely to meet you both, Huni and Mori," Laney smiled.

"Laney! I'm so delighted to finally hear your voice again!" Tamaki moved to the front of the group, pushing Huni out of the way. "Allow me to present The Former Ouran High School Host Club!" Laney could practically hear the capital letters as the blond gestured to his friends. "This is my beautiful bride-to-be, Haruhi, and these two idiots behind me are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and you've already met Huni and Mori."

A man with auburn hair and light eyes poked his head around Tamaki. "Hi Laney! Kyoya, that item you wanted should be ready in about two more weeks. Want me to ship it overnight then?"

"Thanks, Kaoru. I really appreciate it." Kyoya said. Laney looked at him inquisitively, but didn't ask. Kyoya just smiled at her.

"What item?" Tamaki asked. "What item?"

"Cool it, milord," a man with Kaoru's face but darker hair said, elbowing Tamaki in the stomach. "So Kyoya, did you hear about Casanova? That wimp finally got up the courage to ask Misuzu's blessing. He was terrified he was going to get beat up like stupid milord did, but I guess even Casanova's a better prospect for a son-in-law than our king."

"Hikaru, don't be mean. My father did not beat up Tamaki." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Laney, it's so nice to finally get to see you face to face. Well, so to speak. I hope Kyoya's been treating you well?"

"Haruhi, when has our Kyoya ever been anything but the perfect gentleman?" Tamaku exclaimed.

"I can think of a time or two," Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi, that was six years ago. Are you really still holding it against me?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi smiled at Laney. "I called him up to remind him about the surprise party I was arranging for Tamaki's birthday, and he told me he hoped I would set myself on fire, fall out of a window, and die."

"You forgot about the time change and called me at 4:30 in the morning. I don't even remember saying it." Kyoya defended himself.

"Laney, you never want to wake him up," Huni put in.

"You should talk," Mori muttered.

"I've gotten better," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Laney laughed. "Haruhi, how are you wedding plans going? You're getting married in September, right?"

"Yes, September 8. Other than my father trying to insist that it is traditional for him to tag along on the honeymoon, everything seems to be going smoothly. You're coming as Kyoya's date, right?"

Laney shifted a little uncomfortably. "We really haven't talked about it yet."

"Of course she's coming," Kyoya said smoothly.

"I thought we were kind of operating on a wait-and-see mode when it came to our future," Laney said quietly to Kyoya.

On the screen, Tamaki smiled gently. "I'm sure no matter what happens between your fathers' companies, you two will remain good friends."

Kyoya's arm tightened around Laney. "I'm sure we will too, Tamaki." He pressed a soft kiss against her hair. "Now, tell me about Kasanoda and Mei, and don't spare any humiliating details."

XxXxX

"Your friends are amazing," Laney said, stretching her arms above her head. "What time is it?"

Kyoya checked his phone. "About 10:30. You want me to have Tachibana drive you back to your place?" he asked as Laney yawned.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Or you could just stay here." Kyoya started to collect their mugs to bring them into the kitchen. Laney stopped him.

"Kyoya Ootori. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Do you want me to seduce you?" Kyoya asked with a glint in his eye. He put the mugs down and ran his fingers lightly up Laney's arms, framing her face with his hands. He kissed her, gently at first, but then with growing passion.

"Kyoya?" Laney's hands were busy with the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one slowly.

"Mmm?" Kyoya's hands by now had migrated underneath Laney's shirt.

"Let's go the fuck to bed."

"_God, yes_," Kyoya groaned. He picked Laney up and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to FrankSinatra24 and Cherry-Wish for the favorites, and to Cherry-Wish and mutemuia for the kind reviews. I think spring has finally sprung here in Virginia. so updates should be more regular from now on. I'm hoping to have this story wrapped up before the end of the month. I know the last chapters haven't really moved the plot forward much, but wheels are going to start turning in the next few chapters. Thank you all so much for your patience!


	22. Chapter 22

Kyoya scowled at his phone, which was ringing for the fourth time in less than an hour. At this rate, he was never going to finish the article he was currently working on. He reached for his phone, intending to turn it off, but answered it instead when he saw it was Kaoru calling. "I'm assuming you are calling to tell me you finally finished working on that necklace? You're a week behind schedule."

"You know, you might want to consider working on your phone manners. I literally can't remember the last time you answered with a simple 'Hello, Kaoru, how pleasant to hear your voice.'"

"I can think of other voices more pleasant." Noir uncoiled himself from a corner of Kyoya's desk and stretched. Kyoya pushed his chair out, and the cat jumped into his lap. "The necklace? Laney's graduation is in a little over a week, you know."

"Calm down, you'll have it by her graduation. This is a lot more complex than anything I've done before, and I figured you wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than perfection. Check your e-mail."

Kyoya opened up the images Kaoru had sent. "Kaoru, you've really outdone yourself with this. I don't know how to thank you."

"Cold hard cash will do nicely, thanks. I still need to finish plating it—once I get some color gradations on there the details will really pop. You know this is probably the best work I've ever done, right?"

"It's absolutely extraordinary. Laney is going to love it." Kyoya scratched under Noir's chin, and the black cat's purring grew suddenly louder. He felt some of his stress fading. "You're sure you'll be able to get it to me before next Sunday?"

"Kyoya, have I ever let you down?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I mean, when it actually counted? I promise, you will have this necklace in time, even if it means Hikaru or I need to hand deliver it." Kaoru paused. "So, should I start thinking about designs for a ring?"

"It would be a nice gesture, although I'm sure Mei will want to be a part of the design process." Kyoya said.

"Why?" Kaoru sounded confused.

"I know she works primarily with textiles, but I can't imagine her not wanting to be involved in picking her own engagement ring, can you?"

Kaoru laughed. "Kyoya, I meant a ring for you. Well, not for you, for Laney."

"Kaoru, please. I get enough pressure on this from Tamaki and Fuyumi. Can you possibly manage not to join in?"

"I don't see what the problem is. If you love her, you should marry her. Your father won't be that upset; he set the two of you up in the first place."

"And my father never acts according to some Byzantine scheme, so obviously the very fact that he arranged our initial omiai means he would automatically approve f a marriage. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Kyoya, you're in love with this girl, right?"

Kyoya remained silent, scratching behind Noir's ears. He figured there was at least a 25% chance that Kaoru would get the hint and drop the subject.

"Kyoya, you know refusing to answer is kind of an answer in itself, isn't it?"

"The whole idea of _being in love_ is overly sentimental, and doesn't really tend to make the best basis for a marriage, particularly not in my family."

"That's not a _no._"

"Goodbye, Kaoru. I better have that necklace by next Saturday, or heads are going to roll." Kyoya hung up without waiting for a response. He stopped stroking the cat, and Noir made an angry noise and captured Kyoya's hand, dragging it back over his head. "You too?" Kyoya asked the cat as he resumed scratching. He sighed.

He'd agreed to pursue a relationship with Laney as though there were no constraining factors, but he couldn't really forget about all the competing pressures that threatened the idea of a long-term relationship. He enjoyed spending time with Laney; no, he more than enjoyed it. In the last two and half months she'd occupied an increasingly dominant space in his thoughts, and perhaps even in his heart. But a future with her almost definitely meant crossing swords with his father, and Kyoya wasn't sure he was ready to contemplate that. Still, the idea of saying goodbye to Laney at the end of September, settling for a tepid friendship that would gradually grow more and more distant, didn't particularly appeal to him either. Kyoya shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He cuddled Noir close for a moment, then set him back on the desk. _There's not going to be _any_ kind of future if I can't get this article finished_.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you to mutemuia for the constant and kind reviews. You are so encouraging! I think I should manage to get a least two more chapters up this week, although I have to spend some time spray-painting pennies with gold paint. Whoever decided to make leprechaun traps part of the elementary school curriculum has earned my undying ire. Fortunately I'm married to the type of guy who will help me come up with a manifesto for the Leprechaun Liberation Army, or LLA as we like to call it. I mean, I wouldn't let my kid turn it IN, but at least it will make working on this project semi-bearable.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe this is our last night in The Tombs together," Laney said to Jen as their drinks arrived at the table.

"There is still an excellent possibility we are going to make it back here sometime in the next two weeks," Jen said, sipping her beer.

"Really? We're graduating tomorrow, heading down to Front Royal on Tuesday, and I'm pretty sure you haven't even started packing up your apartment yet."

"A week is plenty of time to pack." Jen said unconcernedly. She sighed, looking around the room. "Eight years, girl. I don't even know what I'm going to do with you in a different city."

"You're the one leaving. Why couldn't you have matched in DC?" Laney complained.

"Because I have so much control over that." Jen reached over and squeezed Laney's hand. "But come on, we should be celebrating! We made it! Tomorrow, you and I are going to be Dr. Elaine Johnson and Dr. Jennifer Shapiro."

"I'll drink to that," Laney said, clinking her glass against Jen's.

"So where's your boyfriend? I thought he was pretty much glued to your side these days."

"He has a name, Jen. And he's probably caught in traffic—he had to pick up a couple of his friends from the airport."

Jen snorted. "Why are _his_ friends coming to _your_ graduation? Do you even know these guys?"

"Don't get nasty. Tamaki and I have actually gotten to be pretty good friends over the phone; evidently he has a lack of people in his life with whom he can fully geek out over music. The guy comes off like an idiot more than half the time, but you wouldn't believe how quickly he absorbs information."

"You ought to get him in touch with Literally Amanda. She could give him a real education." Jen said.

"I already have. I swear, I don't know which those two talk about more, music or their upcoming weddings. In fact, he told me he wants Amanda and Jack to fly out to play a couple songs at his wedding."

"That's gonna be great. I can totally see Amanda playing _Lord Thomas and Fair Ellender_, and not understanding why people are upset when he cuts off his wife's head and kicks it against the wall," Jen smirked.

"I'm probably going to be there as well. I'll make sure she sticks with something uplifting that doesn't involve any ruined weddings or dead lovers."

"That should leave her about four songs to pick from." Jen said. "So things with Kyoya must be getting pretty serious if his friends are coming to help celebrate your graduation and you're going to his friend's wedding."

Laney sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Can we not get into that tonight, Jen?"

Jen looked at her sharply. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, I'm just not sure we want the same things. Or, frankly, if Kyoya even knows what he wants. Honestly, I've never met someone so brilliant who can be so dense."

"Men are idiots, Laney. _Cosi fan tutte_, they're all like that."

"Wasn't it the women who were idiots in that one?"

"They were all idiots. As our patron saint of badassdom says, 'Love makes you do the wacky.'" Jen said.

Laney raised her glass. "To Buffy Summers."

"To Buffy!" Jen clinked glasses again and drained her beer. She looked past Laney and waved. "Your boyfriend's finally here, and holy shit, girl. You did not tell me his friends are smoking."

"The blonde's taken."

"Duly noted. You know I have a thing for redheads anyway."

"Jen, you don't even speak Japanese."

"Honey, talking isn't what I had in mind. And don't try to tell me he doesn't speak English." Jen smiled as the trio of men reached their table. Laney rose to greet Tamaki and Hikaru while Jen stayed seated. "Kyoya, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Kyoya kissed Laney as he slide next to her in the booth. "Jen, please meet Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Hikaru. Hikaru, Tamaki, this is Laney's best friend, Jennifer Shapiro."

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell me Laney had such a hot friend?" Hikaru said, immediately claiming the seat next to Jen. At Tamaki's protest, he said "Come on, milord, it's hardly appropriate for you to be sitting next to such a beautiful single lady when you're practically married. You _are_ single, right?" he smiled at Jen.

"Luckily for you, yes I am," Jen said coquettishly.

"This is going to be interesting," Kyoya whispered to Laney.

"You know she's going to chew him up and spit him out," Laney whispered back.

"You clearly don't know Hikaru very well."

"My money's on my girl."

"You know we can hear every word you're saying," Jen pointed out, leveling an unfriendly look at Kyoya and Laney.

Tamaki cleared his throat as the waitress brought a fresh round to the table. "Since this is a celebration, shouldn't we be drinking champagne?"

" 'Beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy,' " Jen quoted. "Besides, I don't think either Laney or I want to face family tomorrow with a champagne hangover."

"Well, regardless. I propose a toast to Kyoya's beloved Laney and her dear friend Jen. We come together tonight to celebrate an incredible accomplishment. Congratulations on your graduation from medical school." Tamaki raised his glass. "And may we all look forward to a lifetime of continued friendship and love."

Kyoya raised his glass with the rest of the table, grumbling "Shouldn't I have gotten to propose a toast to my own girlfriend?"

"No one's stopping you, senpai." Hikaru said. "Especially since a toast is the only thing you're planning on proposing."

"_Marbe dvorim, marbe shtuss._ Enough with the talking," Jen said, as Hikaru yelped in pain and glared at Tamaki.

"Kyoya, why don't you give Laney her present now?" Tamaki changed the subject smoothly. "That way she can wear it tomorrow during her graduation ceremony."

Kyoya gave Tamaki a grateful look, and pulled a small box and an envelope from his jacket pocket. He put both in front of Laney, saying "I'd meant to give you this tomorrow after the ceremony, but I suppose this is as good a time as any."

Laney smiled at Kyoya as she opened the envelope and pulled out the handwritten note inside.

_Laney,_

_I wanted to get you something not only to congratulate you on your graduation, but also to thank you. You've shown me a new world over the past few months. Because of you, I hear the birds sing now._

_Yours,_

_Kyoya_

Laney finished reading and looked at him. "Kyoya, I think that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her temple. "Open the box."

Laney lifted the lid, and felt her eyes fill up with tears. Inside lay a tiny golden Carolina wren, suspended from a delicate chain. The pendant was exquisitely detailed. The bird was perching on a small twig, and the different shades of gold covering the plumage made the piece seem almost alive. "Kyoya," Laney breathed. "This is …" she faltered. She raised a hand to his cheek. "Thank you. This is _perfect_." She kissed him softly.

"Allow me," Kyoya said, lifting the necklace and fastening it around Laney's neck.

"Where did you find this?" Laney asked.

"He didn't. Kaoru made it," Hikaru said. "It took a lot longer than we thought it was going to; that's why I had to fly in with it."

"You flew all the way from Japan to bring Laney this necklace?" Jen asked.

"Of course," Hikaru shrugged. "It was important to Kyoya."

"Hikaru, thank you," Laney said. "And please tell Kaoru I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Tamaki smiled benevolently. "As talented as Kaoru is, the necklace pales in comparison to the beauty of you and Jen." He stretched and rose up from the table. "And now I think I'd better visit the gentleman's." He fixed Hikaru with a meaningful look.

Hikaru jumped up. "Me too."

Jen stood up as well. "I think that's my cue." She smiled at Kyoya. "You know, it's just possible you might stand a chance of someday actually deserving her."

Laney laced her fingers together with Kyoya's. "You're extraordinary. You know, that, right? I don't think anyone else would ever have thought of something like this."

Kyoya looked at her seriously. "I just wanted you to have something you loved."

Laney squeezed his hand. "Trust me," she said softly. "I do."

* * *

**Author Note****:** Thanks again to mutemuia for the review. _Marbe dvorim, marbe shtuss_ is a Yiddish phrase meaning "More words, more foolishness."


	24. Chapter 24

Kyoya cracked his eyes open and glared at the clock on the nightstand. 5:13. In the morning. He heard someone moving around the room, which must be what had woken him up. He sat up, looking for Laney.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Laney finished pulling on her running shoes and leaned over the bed to kiss Kyoya's forehead.

"No, if you're up, I'll get up too." Kyoya grunted, fumbling for his glasses.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm heading out for a quick run, then I promised Grandma I'd take her to church before the graduation ceremony. There's no reason for you to get up."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Do everyone a favor and get some more sleep." Laney stood up.

Kyoya caught her hand and pulled her down for another kiss. "You're too good for me, you know that?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"So I've been told." Laney smoothed his hair back from his face. "The coffeemaker's set for 9; I should be back by 10:30."

She kissed his cheek and left the room.

Kyoya lay back down. Without conscious thought, he grabbed Laney's pillow and held it close, breathing in the traces of her scent still lingering on the fabric, and fell back asleep.

XxXxXxX

Laney and her grandmother stepped out of the church, blinking in the sudden bright sunlight. "It'll be a hot one today," her grandmother remarked.

"Don't complain; at least you're not wearing robes," Laney said, shielding her eyes as she pulled her keys out of her purse. Her phone buzzed. "Hang on, Grandma, that's Kyoya."

_Tamaki's here. We need more coffee._

Laney typed back: _You know where it is. I'm pretty sure between the two of you you can manage to brew a fresh pot._

_I want it on record that I will not be held responsible for Tamaki using your coffeemaker._

_Noted. Dropping Grandma off now; I'll be home in 30. _ Laney slipped her phone back into her purse and opened the car door for her grandmother.

"Pretty necklace," Barb said, catching sight of the small bird at Laney's neck. "That's new, isn't it?"

Laney nodded. "Kyoya had it made for me as a graduation gift. It's kind of spectacular, isn't it?"

Barb waited until Laney had gotten into the car. "He's making you happy, then?"

Laney smiled. "You know, it's funny. When we first met, I didn't think he would. Make me happy, I mean. But … he does." Laney shrugged. "I think I'm falling in love with him, Grandma."

XxXxXxX

"You need to tell her, Kyoya," Tamaki said, measuring out coffee.

"Don't talk, you'll lose count of the scoops," Kyoya said, filling the pot with fresh water.

"Don't worry, I'm good at multitasking. And I'm serious."

"I'm assuming _her_ is referring to Laney?"

"Yes. You need to tell her how you really feel about her." Kyoya rolled his eyes, but Tamaki continued. "Kyoya, I've never seen you in love like this before. You light up when you're around her."

Kyoya sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Really, Tamaki, is this conversation necessary?"

"You're my best friend. I don't want you to look back in twenty years and realize you let the love of your life slip through your fingers."

"You don't know that she's the love of my life."

"You're right, I don't know. And maybe you don't either." Tamaki flashed him a brilliant smile. "But Kyoya? Don't you want to find out?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya began, but stopped when he heard the door opening.

"I'm home," Laney called out.

"This subject is now closed," Kyoya whispered fiercely to Tamaki, before raising his voice to call back to Laney, "We're in the kitchen. Coffee should be ready in just a few minutes."

Laney appeared in the doorway. "Here, I brought bagels. Grab some plates, will you?"

"A beautiful and kind woman is surely a prize beyond rubies," Tamaki said, looking meaningfully at Kyoya.

"Well, she certainly 'rises while it is still night and supplies provisions for her household,' all right." Kyoya opened the refrigerator. "Laney, do you want juice?"

"Please, and grab the cream cheese." Laney emptied the bagels into a bowl on the table. "And do either of you want to explain why you're quoting Proverbs at me?"

"Well, you did just come from church," Tamaki said brightly. "Did you get an everything bagel? I love everything bagels—the more the merrier is my motto!"

"What a shock," Kyoya murmured to Laney as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Should we call Hikaru? He's not still asleep, is he?" Laney asked.

"I don't know. He went home with Jen last night," Tamaki said, digging through the bagels.

"Oh." Laney selected an onion bagel for herself. "Well, I guess that's not really surprising."

"Still, we ought to arrange to pick him up soon. I'm sure he'll want to sit with us during the ceremony, right, Kyoya?"

"He can wait until we've finished breakfast. And I hope he doesn't think I'm planning on saving any for him."

XxXxXxX

"Late night?" Kyoya asked coolly as Hikaru tried to cover up an enormous yawn.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Hikaru whispered smugly.

"You're not honestly trying to pass yourself off as a gentleman, are you?"

Hikaru leaned over Kyoya to talk to Laney's father. "Dr. Johnson, thank you so much for allowing Tamaki and me to tag along today. Kyoya has told us so many wonderful things about Laney that she feels like a dear friend to us; we're so glad we can be here today to celebrate her achievements."

"You're welcome, although I don't think I had much of a choice after my wife found out who Tamaki's father is. I gather he's become quite a close friend of my father-in-law." Dr. Johnson said, smiling at his wife and Tamaki, deep in conversation. "Besides, it's a pleasure to meet some of Kyoya's friends. I'm sure you must have plenty of stories to tell."

Kyoya tensed. _Please try to use some modicum of good judgment, Hikaru, _he thought, hoping against hope that he wasn't about to be embarrassed.

Hikaru grinned. "Don't I just! Let me tell you about this one time in Spain, when Kyoya got his father's business colleague to make peace with his daughter. They'd been fighting for years, but this guy actually managed to get them to sit down and listen to each other."

Kyoya relaxed. _Maybe I should have saved him a bagel after all_.

XxXxXxX

"May I have everyone's attention?" Bob Johnson stood up at the head of the table. "I promise I'll keep this short, but I want to congratulate Laney and Jen, or should I say Dr. Johnson and Dr. Shapiro." Hoots and whistles were heard around the table. "Graduating medical school is a milestone, but it is only the beginning of your journey. You have both accomplished so much, but I know your greatest triumphs lie before you. To Laney and Jen!" Everyone raised their glasses. "Joel, I'm sure you must have a few words as well."

Jen's father stood up. "Jen, you and Laney have been practically inseparable since you found yourselves as roommates your freshman year at William and Mary. Soon, you'll be moving to New York, and Laney will continue her education here in DC. As you both come to this crossroads, take a moment to celebrate all you have experienced together. You have known great sorrow and great joy. May your friendship continue to sustain you both throughout your lives. To Jennifer and Elaine!"

Laney saw Hikaru whisper something to Jen, who merely smiled and shook her head. Kyoya started to ask her a question, but Jen's mom stood up next. "I can't express how proud I am of you two girls today."

As the toasts continued through the evening, Laney leaned into Kyoya. "You're going to have to pour me into bed tonight," she whispered.

"Not a problem," Kyoya whispered back. "Getting you into bed is one of my favorite activities."

Laney chuckled throatily. "You're positively scandalous, you know? I think that's why I love you so much." She finished her champagne and reached for the bottle.

XxXxXxX

"Do you need any help, sir?" Tachibana asked as he opened the car door. Laney had passed out about five minutes after they got into the car. Kyoya fished through her purse for her keys and passed them to Tachibana.

"Can you get the doors? I think I'm going to have to carry her."

"I'm sure it was a full day for Ms. Johnson, sir." Tachibana said neutrally as he unlocked the door to Laney's building.

"I don't think she got more than a couple hours of sleep last night, and she drank more than half a bottle of champagne at dinner." Kyoya smiled down at Laney as he carried her into the elevator. "Well, I suppose graduating medical school as one of the top three students in your class is reason enough to let your hair down."

Tachibana unlocked the door to Laney's apartment and Kyoya carried her into the bedroom. As he put her in the bed, she stirred. "Don't go," she murmured.

"Shhh. I'm just going to lock up, and I'll be right back." Kyoya kissed the top of her head and went back into the living room.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Tachibana asked as he handed the keys back to Kyoya.

"No, I can handle it from here. Oh, and Tachibana? My father doesn't need to know about this."

Tachibana almost looked offended. "Speaking for Ajima and Hotta as well as myself, sir, we would _never_ reveal details of your personal life to anyone without express permission from you."

"Of course not. Thank you, Tachibana."

"If I may offer some advice, sir?"

Kyoya sighed. "Why not? Everyone else has been, lately."

"It would be a good idea to try to get Ms. Johnson to drink some water tonight. It'll help with the hangover. Good night, sir."

Kyoya locked the door behind Tachibana, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He headed back into the bedroom.

"Laney? Come on, honey, drink some of this for me." Kyoya managed to rouse Laney enough to get her to drink the bottle of water and to get out of her clothes.

"Kyoya?" Laney said sleepily as she cuddled close to him. "I really do, you know? Love you, I mean."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you to Ruyuz for the favorite, and to gingerwithattitude and mutemuia for the kind reviews. In answer to mutemuia's question, Laney and Jen were drinking to Buffy Summers because Jen had just quoted Buffy's immortal line "Love makes you do the wacky," from _Some Assembly Required_, from Season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


	25. Chapter 25

"Look at that. Have you ever seen so many stars in your life?" Laney breathed as she leaned back against a large log, tilting her face up to the sky.

"It's a perfect night, isn't it?" Jen agreed, stretching out contentedly next to her. "Except for the mosquitos." She slapped at her arm.

Laney leaned over to rummage through her pack, pulling out a small bottle and handed it to Jen. "Here, put some more lotion on."

"_That's what she said," _Jen muttered as she rubbed the lotion over any exposed skin and tossed the bottle back to Laney.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Neither does your face."

"Nice, Jen. So mature."

The two women lapsed into silence, the heat of the summer night lying heavy on their exhausted bodies. They'd gotten a later start on Tuesday than they'd planned, and so had made up the mileage over last day, covering over 10 miles, most of it uphill, before making their evening camp. Overhead, a barred owl hooted, and was answered by another off in the distance.

"It was nice of Hikaru to drive down with us," Laney commented.

"Mmm. I guess he didn't want Kyoya to have to drive back by himself after dropping us at the trailhead," Jen said, sitting up and poking the campfire.

"Really." Laney rolled over to her side and gave her friend a hard look. "So you two sucking face at the trailhead had absolutely no bearing on the matter whatsoever."

Jen shrugged. "I can't imagine why it would. We had fun, and by now he's back in Japan. I probably won't ever see him again, but if I do, maybe we'll have some more fun."

"Okay." Laney rolled back over and looked up at the stars again.

"What?"

"Nothing. You said there was nothing there, I said okay."

"Bullshit, Laney. If you have something to say, spit it out."

"It's just …" Laney hesitated, picking her words with care. "David would never have wanted this for you. He'd be so upset to see you … to see you cutting yourself off from happiness with another person."

"Just because I don't want to get into a relationship with a guy who lives in fucking Japan …" Jen started.

"I'm not talking about Hikaru, specifically." Laney interrupted. "He's been dead for three years, Jen. It's not cheating to have feelings for another man."

"I know." Jen said quietly. "I know that, I do, but … it still feels like a betrayal." Jen stared into the fire. "I loved him so much, Laney. As long as I live, I will never love another man like I loved David."

"I know, honey." Laney reached out and squeezed her friend's hand. "But I wish you'd open yourself up to the possibility of making room for someone else, too. Seeing you like this breaks my heart."

Jen squeezed back. "You're only saying that because you're in love, and you want the whole world to be in love with you."

"I'm saying that because you actually looked happy with Hikaru this past weekend, and quite frankly, happy looks good on you," Laney said seriously.

Jen grinned. "Well, I'll tell you this much; that boy knows his business. I'm surprised I was able to do even 5 miles Tuesday."

"Ew!" Laney looked for something to throw at Jen and settled for a handful of leaves. "I don't need the nasty details."

"Yeah, because every time you and Kyoya show up someplace late, it's totally because the car wouldn't start, right?" Jen smirked.

Laney blushed furiously. "A healthy sex life is nothing to be ashamed of," she huffed.

"_Healthy?" _Jen teased.

Laney couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Okay, so the sex is phenomenal. Honestly, Jen, the past few days have been so good. Not just the sex—_everything_ has been amazing."

"Saturday night you were saying you weren't sure he knew what he wanted, and now things are _amazing?"_

"He told me he loves me. I mean, I know that might not sound big—but for Kyoya?"

"No, I get it. He's nothing if not emotionally tight-fisted," Jen said. "Look, I think you're certifiable for getting in this deep with a guy you've known for barely three months. But … I've been watching him the last few weeks. The way he looks at you when you come into the room? It's like the whole world fades away, and there's only you. I pulled Tamaki aside to get his view, make sure I wasn't reading too much into it. He told me, and these are his _exact words,_ mind you, when he's near you Kyoya is incandescent, and he's never seen that in 12 years." Jen took a deep breath. "So whatever it is you've got, I'd say he's got it twice as bad."

Laney's fingers toyed with the small golden wren around her neck. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with this man," she whispered up to the stars.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks so much to gingerwithattitude, mutemuia, and guest for the very kind reviews, and to Beaker77 for the favorite. Your support has meant more to me than I can say. Many of you have commented that you are waiting for something bad to happen to Laney and Kyoya; you shouldn't have to wait much longer. The shit's going to hit the fan with the next chapter, which should hopefully be up tomorrow or Thursday.


	26. Chapter 26

Kyoya made another note in the margin of his book, trying his best to ignore Laney. She was sprawled out on the floor in his living room, playing with Noir. She flicked a ribbon back and forth, driving the cat into a frenzy.

"Kyoya! Look at Noir!" Laney laughed as the cat stood up on his hind legs to bat at the toy. "Look at how tall he can get!"

"Will you please stop torturing that poor dumb animal?" Kyoya didn't look up.

Laney finally allowed Noir to snatch the ribbon out of her hand and sat next to Kyoya. "You know, he's probably so fat because you don't play with him enough."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're around. Now may I finish this book? I have three pages to go."

"Didn't you miss me at all?" Laney asked, lying down to put her head in Kyoya's lap.

"I missed the hell out of you. But you've been back for three days. Two more pages." Kyoya stroked Laney's hair for a moment, then made a few more notes in his book. Laney sighed and swung her leg impatiently. "Done." Kyoya closed the book and tossed it to the floor. "I'm all yours. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go out someplace. We've been stuck inside this apartment practically since I came back," Laney said, sitting up.

Kyoya leaned over and kissed her. "I don't exactly remember you complaining." His phone buzzed, but he ignored it, pulling Laney into his lap and running his hands underneath her shirt. "We still have some lost time to make up for."

"I guess you were telling the truth when you said you missed me," Laney giggled, starting to unbutton his shirt as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Laney," Kyoya pulled back. "I couldn't even sleep without you in my bed. Yeah, I missed you."

Laney held his face between her hands. "God, how I love you," she breathed. Kyoya felt his heart turn over and pulled her close, kissing her with an almost desperate passion.

Laney's phone rang. "Ignore it," he growled against her throat.

Laney gently pushed him away. "That's my dad's ringtone."

"Please?"

"Kyoya, that's the third time he's called me in the last 12 hours. What if it's something about Grandma?" Laney looked worried. Kyoya released her reluctantly, and Laney grabbed her phone. "Hi Daddy, what's up?"

Kyoya sighed in frustration and checked his own phone. Two voice mails from his father, and three texts.

"Really? No, that's great news. Of course it's great news," Laney said, sounding strained. Kyoya glanced up sharply, but Laney turned away. "How much?"

Kyoya looked back at the small screen of his phone, opting to check his texts first. His father had sent him an itinerary for a flight to Japan leaving in a little over an hour. _What the hell? _Kyoya thought uneasily. The next message read _Plans have changed. We will discuss when you get here._

"He's here right now … or I'm with him, I guess. No Daddy, I'm … I'm sure it won't." Laney stammered. "Okay, bye." Laney put the phone down gently and stared at her lap.

"Laney?" Kyoya asked, his heart in his mouth.

Laney took a deep breath. "My father found another backer. He's not going to be signing anything with your family in the near future."

Kyoya's phone buzzed again. Out of habit, he glanced down. _Please confirm you will be on the flight_.

"Your dad?" Laney asked, still not looking at him.

Kyoya's stomach clenched. "He needs me to fly back. We … we have to figure out where to go from here."

Laney finally turned to him. "Kyoya, I think we need to talk first."

"My flight leaves in an hour. He expects me to be on it."

"So get another one."

"I can't do that, Laney."

"Really, Kyoya? I mean, _really?_ Don't you think you and I have a few thing to discuss first?"

"Laney, you don't understand."

Laney laughed, a bitter, broken sound. "You're goddamn right I don't understand. This doesn't need to have anything to do with _us_, Kyoya. Tell him you'll catch a flight tomorrow."

"It doesn't work like that!" Kyoya stood up and started pacing. "He's my father, I can't just start dictating terms and conditions to him."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot." Laney seethed. "God forbid you should make a decision about your own life without getting your father's approval first."

"I have a _duty_ to my family,"

"What about your duty to _me?_ I thought you loved me, that we had something real. Or was that all just a lie? Just a stupid game?" Laney stood up.

"God, Laney, no! I love you, but that's not always enough!" Kyoya closed his eyes as he heard the words leave his mouth. "Wait, that's not …" he started, but Laney cut him off.

"You know what? _Fuck you_, Kyoya. Fuck you and your whole fucking family. Go run home to Daddy so he can tell you how to live your goddamn life." She grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"Laney, wait," Kyoya grabbed her arm. Laney whirled and slapped him.

"Don't." Her face was livid. Kyoya stepped back. Laney stepped out of his apartment, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Oh, shit," Kyoya breathed, running his hands over his face. His phone rang again. Kyoya hurled it against the wall, but it kept ringing insistently. He fought against a rising tide of nausea, every limb shaking. The ringing stopped, then started again. Kyoya walked slowly over to his phone. Not trusting his voice, he texted his father. _Heading to airport now. Will confirm when on flight._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to mutemuia and SarahELupin for the reviews. I hope this chapter was believable. I really wanted these two to mess up on their own, rather than having external forces split them up. Let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

_-Laney, please call me back. I need to straighten things out with my father, but I can explain everything after I talk to him, I promise._

_-Please call me. We need to talk._

_-Turning off my phone. I'll call you when I land._

-_Laney, please, please, please pick up the phone. Or text me. Or something—anything. Please. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you. I can explain. I love you._

Kyoya checked his phone again, for the fourth time in the past 15 minutes. Nothing. Every time he tried to call Laney it went straight to her voicemail. He double-checked his settings. Again. He had full reception. Kyoya leaned his forehead against the car window, the coolness helping to calm the churning of his stomach. _She probably blocked my number_. His eyes were gritty from lack of sleep—he'd been up for close to 20 hours now. He checked the phone again. Nothing.

-_Jen, please don't delete this. I just need to know if she's okay. Please. _ Kyoya hesitated. It was 2:30 in the morning in DC. He hit send. His hands were still shaking; they hadn't stopped shaking since Laney walked out of his apartment 15 hours ago. The phone buzzed; Kyoya looked at the screen, his heart pounding.

-_She cried herself to sleep on my couch. Nice going, asshole._

-_Please, just have her call me when she wakes up. Please. I can explain everything, I promise_.

-_You seriously think I'm going to do you any favors, fuckwit? You have something to say to her, you come and tell her yourself. You owe her that much. Fucking coward. Don't text me again._

Kyoya felt like he was going to throw up. How had everything gotten so unbelievably fucked up? Why didn't he just tell his father he would catch the next flight? Why didn't he just tell Laney what he was going to say to his father? _But I _tried _to tell her_, he thought, feeling the first stirrings of anger. _I tried to tell her, and she wouldn't listen to me._ Then he remembered what he had said to her; _I love you, but that's not always enough._ Why was it that every time—_every damn time—_she got upset with him he wound up saying something completely the wrong way? No one else had every gotten him so flustered, had ever been able to make him lose control. _Which is probably why I fell so hard for her in the first place_. Kyoya felt his throat tighten. He took several deep breaths. He couldn't afford this; not now.

The car pulled through the gates of the Ootori family estate. Home again. Except this didn't feel like home anymore; he didn't think anyplace was ever going to feel like home again unless Laney was there. Kyoya closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain broke over him. _That might not be in the cards anymore_. No. He couldn't allow himself think like that. He couldn't give up.

"Welcome home, Kyoya-sama," the housekeeper said as he walked through the doors. "Your father is waiting in his study; he asked that you see him first thing."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, dropping his bag in the foyer and turning toward the stairs.

"Shall I bring some tea, sir?"

"No. Please see that we are not disturbed."

Kyoya entered his father's study. His father was sitting behind the desk, typing furiously. He didn't look up as Kyoya walked into the room and sat down. "Just a moment," he said distractedly. "I need to finish this e-mail." He continued typing for another minute, then hit send and sat back, rubbing his hands together. He finally looked at Kyoya. "You look terrible."

"I just got off a 13-hour flight." Kyoya gritted. "Sir."

"So I take it things with the Johnson girl didn't end well?" Yoshio asked. Kyoya just stared at him, unable to come up with an answer. "That's unfortunate. But don't worry. The funding that Johnson secured won't last more than two quarters. After it runs out he'll come begging, and then we'll move in for the kill. In the meantime, I've arranged another omiai for you; you'll meet with her tomorrow afternoon. I have a good feeling about this one, Kyoya."

"No."

"I can see why you'd want a day to recover from your flight and the recent unpleasantness. I suppose if you're insistent we can push it off until the day after. But no later than that. We don't want to miss out on this one. Her family controls a group of hospitals in the north, and …"

"No, Father," Kyoya interrupted tiredly. "There isn't going to be an omiai with this new girl, or with anyone else. I'm done."

"Kyoya." Yoshio adjusted his glasses and looked at her son. "This is why I told you not to get overly invested in that girl. She wasn't anywhere near good enough for you. We can get control of the Johnson Group without wasting you on someone like Elaine Johnson. You can do better."

"Not good enough for me? _I fell in love with her_!" Kyoya shouted. "I don't give a shit about her father's company. I don't even give a shit about _our_ company right now! I fell in love with Laney, and when the shit hit the fan and you called, I came running home like a coward, and now I've lost her. So don't tell me I can do better, when I couldn't even manage not to break the heart of the only girl I have ever, _ever_, loved. But what the hell do _you_ know about love?" Kyoya stopped short, shocked at himself. Somewhere in his head, a clinical detached voice said _I guess Laney isn't the only one who can make you lose control after all._

His father didn't move. "You're clearly exhausted, but that is no excuse for speaking to me with such disrespect. Leave this office. Now. You may come back when you are capable of speaking to me like an adult, rather than a spoiled child."

Kyoya stood up. He knew his father was right; he'd acted like a chld. But he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He turned and left the room without another word. He walked down the stairs and into the living room, feeling completely numb. Kyoya closed his eyes. _I am well and truly fucked, no doubt about it. _Kyoya opened his eyes, staring at the piano. He sighed. There was only one place he could go now.

XxXxXxX

"Shima? I'm home; where is he?" Tamaki called out, stepping into the main Suoh estate.

"He's in your room, Master Tamaki," the old woman said as she entered the hall. "I tried to get him to eat something, but he refused."

"He looked pretty bad, then?"

"I've seen better-looking corpses," Shima said crisply. "That boy looks like his heart got ripped right out of his chest."

Tamaki rubbed his hair. "I think that probably sums it up. Can you have the kitchen make some ramen? I'll see if I can't get him to eat."

Tamaki ran up the stairs and into his room. He stared. Kyoya was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He had huge bags under his red-rimmed eyes. _Has he been crying?_ Tamaki wondered. He had never seen Kyoya looking so hopeless. Tamaki walked into the room and sat next to his friend, not looking at him. "Tell me what happened."

"Oh god, Tamaki. I fucked up. I mean, I've made mistakes before, but this time I really fucked up, and now I've lost _everything_." Kyoya said, his voice hitching.

"Kyoya, I'm sure that's not the case."

"I just screamed at my father and told him I didn't care about our company."

Tamaki winced. "And Laney?"

"She won't answer my calls. I think she blocked my number. I was so stupid, Tamaki." Kyoya brushed a tear away.

"You said stupid things to her before. She forgave you. She'll forgive you this time."

"I shouldn't have left her. I told her that I loved her, but that it wasn't enough."

Tamaki closed his eyes. "Kyoya, why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know! I meant that I needed to talk with my father first, let him know where I stood. That I wasn't going to leave her, no matter what the consequences to our business. I meant that love wasn't enough to completely disregard what I owe my family, that I wanted to get my father's blessing before marrying her."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I tried! But she wouldn't listen to me after I said that love wasn't enough. She walked out." Kyoya's voice was ragged. He looked at his phone.

"Why don't you let me hold onto that for the moment?" Tamaki said, taking the phone out of his friend's hands.

"Tamaki. What am I going to do?" Kyoya asked hopelessly.

"You're going to eat something, and then you're going to get some sleep. We'll figure it out from there." Tamaki announced. He put his arm around Kyoya's shoulders. "Trust me, Kyoya. We will fix this. I promise." He squeezed gently. "But maybe first you should take a shower. You stink."

"Moron." Kyoya gave a small bark of laughter. "Tamaki? Do you really think I have a chance of winning her back?"

"Of course I do. I'm kind of an expert at reuniting lovers, remember?"

"I remember you're delusional." Kyoya got up and headed for the shower.

Tamaki checked Kyoya's phone. He'd called Laney 10 times, and sent 23 texts. _Well, I always knew he was passionate underneath that cool exterior._ He read the messages from Laney's friend Jen. _Two can play at that game_, he thought. He fished out his own phone, glancing at the time. It would be about 6:45 in DC.

-_Just in case you were wondering, Kyoya's at my house after getting into a huge argument with his father. Over you. _Tamaki texted Laney. He waited. After a minute, the small text underneath his message changed to "read."

-_He's heartbroken, _Tamaki typed.

-_Good._ The reply came almost instantly. Tamaki grinned. He put his phone away. He'd gotten the ball rolling; now he'd see what Laney did with it.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to mutemuia and gingerwithattitude for the always-encouraging reviews, and to littlerose568 for the favorite. You guys rock! So yeah-here's Kyoya hitting rock bottom. I won't lie-this chapter was kind of a blast to write. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Laney pulled up to her grandmother's house. She put the car in park and sat for a minute, scrubbing away the tear tracks on her cheeks. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Jen letting her know she'd arrived safely. "Mother hen," she grumbled to herself. She swiped over to her blocked voicemail. Still 10 messages. He hadn't tried contacting her in the last 24 hours. "Like I care," she muttered. She checked her texts again. A message was waiting from Tamaki: -_I confiscated his phone. He was checking it every five minutes, waiting for any kind of sign from you. _Laney frowned. Was he actually trying to make her feel guilty? The last thing on earth she wanted was to hear Kyoya Ootori explain how she wasn't good enough to risk crossing his father. She should just block Tamaki's number too. The sooner she was able to make a clean break, the sooner she'd be able to move on with her life. Instead, she texted back -_Tell him he can wait till hell freezes over._ The phone buzzed almost immediately with Tamaki's reply.

-_I'm not going to tell him that._

_-I know. But I don't want to talk to him._

_-Laney, I really think you'd change your mind if you could see how much pain he's in._

_-He's not the only one. As ye sow, so shall ye reap._

_-Think about what you just wrote, Laney. Think hard._

_-Fuck off, Tamaki, _Laney typed furiously. Then, -_Sorry. But maybe fuck off a little, okay? _She hesitated, wondering why she was bothering. –_Is he at least eating now?_

_-I'm sorry, but if you really want to know that you're going to have to ask him yourself._

_-Just make sure he's getting enough fluids. You know he's a bit hypotensive. He's a major-league asshole, but that doesn't mean I want him to wind up in the hospital. _"UGH! What I am _doing?"_ Laney yelled at herself, smacking her forehead. She thought about asking Tamaki not to let Kyoya know what she'd just typed, but she knew that was useless. _Great, now he's going to think I still care about what happens to him. Asshole._ The car was heating up in the summer sun. Laney turned the ringer off on her phone and opened the car door.

Two women were waiting for her on the porch. Laney dropped her bag and ran. "Mama!" As her mother's arms closed around her, Laney dissolved into sobs.

"Oh, my girl," Michiko said tenderly. "My sweet little bird. This too shall pass, baby."

"Oh god, Mom," Laney gasped through her sobs. "I don't think it will."

"Calm down, now. Come sit on the porch—your grandma made some sweet tea for you."

Laney let her mother lead her up the steps. She sat down on the swing, pain lancing through her at the memory of the last time she sat on this swing. She thought about moving to a different seat. _No. This is _my_ house. This is _my_ life. He doesn't get to change what I do._ She gratefully accepted a glass of tea from her grandmother. She sipped it and her eyes widened.

"I put a little extra sugar in there. You looked like you could use it," Barb said.

"Yeah, I don't think either of us have been eating much," Laney said without thinking as she glanced down at her phone. She didn't miss the sharp look her mother and grandmother exchanged. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Your father was being a complete ass. Besides, I knew you'd show up at your grandma's sooner rather than later," Michiko said without rancor.

"Wait, what did Daddy do?"

"I told him he should have kept this quiet until he'd talked with you and Kyoya first. This whole thing could have been avoided if he hadn't called up Ootori, gloating about how he'd found someone else willing to invest capital," Michiko sniffed.

"God, Daddy. Why would he do that?"

"Ootori had made some subtle barb a month or so ago, implying you weren't good enough for his son. Your father's not half-bad at playing the game, but when he gets angry he acts without thinking." Michiko looked at her daughter pointedly.

"It's not Dad's fault. He didn't make Kyoya ditch me and grab the first flight back to Japan." Laney angrily brushed away another tear. _You'd think I'd have run out of tears by now_. She drained her glass, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was.

Barb poured her more tea from the pitcher, and Laney drank that glass too. The women sat silently on the porch for a few minutes, listening to the cicadas. Laney checked her phone again. Nothing. _Good,_ she thought.

"All right, Laney-girl. Tell me the whole story, beginning to end, and we'll see if we can't fix this." Barb said finally.

"Fix what? He left, and I don't want ever want to see him or hear from him again." Laney said truculently.

"Then why do you keep checking your phone?" Michiko asked.

Laney closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, held it while she counted to ten, and slowly breathed out. "Y'all aren't going to quit, are you?"

"Have we ever in your life?" her grandmother replied caustically.

"Fine." Laney refilled her tea glass. "I told him about the new backer, and his daddy told him he had to go home. He made his choice, and he made it pretty damn clear it wasn't me."

"Laney," Michiko leaned forward. "What did he say, exactly?"

"Why do you even care, Mom?"

"Because I'm pretty good at reading people, and that boy was head over heels in love with you. Now what did he say to you?"

"He said he loved me, but that love wasn't enough. That he had a duty to his family." Laney paused. "I told him we needed to talk first, but he said he needed to talk to his father."

"Ah," Michiko leaned back, thinking. "I never told you this, Laney. But when Bob left the family business to go into medical school, my parents wanted me to leave him. They asked me to get a divorce and move back to Japan with you."

"What did you do?" Laney said, a sinking feeling starting to come over her.

"I caught the first flight back to Tokyo," Michiko said crisply.

"Did you … did you tell Daddy?"

"I told him I was going home for a visit, but I knew that if I told him what was really going on, he'd likely panic and insist on coming with me. I needed to straighten things out with my mother, and I needed to do it face to face. And alone. Your father couldn't fight that battle for me."

"Laney. What did he mean when he said love wasn't enough?" her grandmother asked.

Laney felt sick. "I … I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I was so furious."

"He didn't call you?"

"I blocked his number. He left me some messages, but I didn't listen to them," Laney said. "I was too angry."

"That's bullshit, Elaine. You might be angry, I'll give you that. But you didn't listen to those messages because you were too ashamed." Barb said in a deceptively mild tone.

"Why are you taking his side?" Laney asked quietly. She was beginning to shake all over. Emotions flowed over her in waves: shame, guilt, anger, and sorrow.

Her grandmother reached over and grabbed her hand. "We're not. We're on your side, Laney. We will always be on your side."

"But being on your side means helping you figure out what you really want, love," Michiko said. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Hopelessly," Laney admitted in a whisper. She was suddenly freezing cold. She stepped down off the porch into the sunlight. She took her phone from her pocket and started listening to the voicemails, starting with the most recent.

"_Laney, please. I don't even know if you're getting these messages, but please, please, please call me. I miss you. Please just call me back."_

_"I told him I wasn't going to leave you. I yelled at him, actually. Laney, please. I was always going to tell him that. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you."_

_"Laney, I meant I needed to talk to my father first, to straighten things out with him. I love you. You deserved to have someone who is free of obligation. I wanted to clear the air with him before trying to start a life with you. Look, I'm not saying any of this right. Please just call me back."_

"Oh Kyoya," Laney breathed. Shame and misery flooded her. She looked back up at the two women on the porch. Her mother was busy on her phone, but her grandmother met her eyes.

"Laney. What is it you truly want?"

"Him. I want him, Grandma."

"I just booked you on a flight leaving out of Newport News in 2 hours. Check your e-mail," Michiko announced.

"My passport— "

"I have it right here," Michiko dug it out of her purse. She smiled at Laney. "Give your mother some credit. I thought you'd need it." She looked her daughter over critically. "Go take a quick shower, and then I'll drive you to the airport."

"Laney," Barb reached out and grabbed her as she rushed into the house. "Take it easy. But take it."

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you to mutemuia, SarahELupin, and morganville101 for the amazingly kind reviews, and to morganville101 and KyoyaOotoriLover for the favorites. As always, you guys rock my world. The last line is a Woody Guthrie quote-granted he was talking about unions, not love affairs. But it's still pretty damn good advice.


	29. Chapter 29

Laney stared at her phone. She'd started to text Kyoya about five times, but had wound up erasing every one. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, deciding to take the coward's way out for now and just text Tamaki instead.

_-At the airport. I'll be in Tokyo in 14 hours. This does not mean I'm not still furious with him._

The reply was almost immediate. _-Send me your flight details. I'll have someone pick you up and bring you to my house. _

_-He's still there? He really hasn't patched it up with his father yet?_

_-You'd know the answer to that if you'd bothered to pick up a phone. _

Laney winced. _-OK, I deserved that one. _

_\- Yes you did. _

_\- Look, I can always just go to my grandparents instead. I'd understand if you're mad at me. _

_\- Sorry. It's just that I've just spent the last 36 hours putting him back together. You blindsided him. _

Laney sucked in a breath. _\- That one goes both ways, Tamaki. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, and he told me that wasn't enough and then he left. I know now that's not what he meant, but it doesn't change the fact that that's what happened. So yeah, I'm sorry the past few days have been shitty for him, but they've been some kind of fresh hell for me. _

_\- I know. He knows that too. That's why he's been in such despair. _

_Fuck,_ Laney thought. She was still angry with Kyoya, yes, but the thought of him in despair was acutely painful.

_\- My flight's boarding. And honestly, Tamaki, as pleasant as it's been, you're not the one I need to talk to. _

_\- So why are you texting me instead of him?_

_\- I think we need to talk in person instead. I don't know how to pick back up after the way we left off._ In a fit of honesty, she added _-Tell him I still love him; I'm just not sure where we can go from here. _

Laney turned the phone off to board the plane. She knew asking Tamaki to tell Kyoya anything was completely unnecessary-there was no way Tamaki wasn't sharing every one of their conversations with him. It's what she and Jen would have done if the situation were reversed. But keeping up the illusion that she wasn't talking to Kyoya through Tamaki made it easier to be honest.

XxXxX

"Good news." Tamaki slid his phone across the breakfast table to Kyoya, who grabbed it like a lifeline. He glanced back up from the phone almost immediately.

"She's coming here?" Hope flared in his voice, but he wasn't smiling. "But she's still texting you, not me."

Tamaki sighed. "She should have had more faith in you, I'll be the first to admit that. But …" he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"But I'm the one that screwed up by leaving. I know," Kyoya sighed, looking back down to read the rest of the text conversation. His mouth twisted up when he read Laney's last message. "She knows I'm reading these, right?"

"I don't see how she doesn't. She's too smart to think that I'd be hiding any of this from you." Tamaki yawned, pouring another cup of coffee. Laney's texts kept waking him up in the middle of the night, but this was too important to worry about missing a few hours of sleep here and there. "You're sure you don't want to put off meeting with your father until tomorrow? You could pick her up at the airport."

Kyoya thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. No, I need to talk to my father. This is a conversation that is years overdue."

"Kyoya. You got into this mess in the first place by putting Laney second. Do you really want to make the same mistake again?" Tamaki asked, watching his friend closely.

"I'm not putting her second, Tamaki. This whole time, my sense of duty to my family has kept me from fully committing to her. I need to figure that out before I see her again. She deserves no less than that."

"I can't imagine Laney would want you to cut ties with your family," Tamaki said cautiously.

"I don't want that either. But my father needs to understand that this is a package deal. Either he accepts that Laney is going to be a permanent part of my life, or I walk." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "Assuming she still wants me."

Tamaki considered his friend. Was Kyoya even aware that he kept shying away from words like _wife_ and _marriage_ and _love,_ not to mention _all eternity_ and _happily ever after?_ Then again, he was gearing up for another confrontation with his father. Maybe pushing sentimentality to the side for the moment wasn't a bad idea.

"I need my phone back." Kyoya said, holding out his hand.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Kyoya made an impatient noise. "She's coming to Japan, so she's obviously receptive to communication."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "She's not the one I'm worried about."

"One text, then I'll turn it off until after I meet with my father. I promise."

Tamaki pulled the phone out of his pocket and passed it to Kyoya. Kyoya typed rapidly for a minute, then held up the phone to show Tamaki it was powering off. He slipped the phone into his pocket and stood up, draining the last dregs of his coffee.

"You're sure you're ready for this?"

"Confronting my father is going to be the easy part," Kyoya said, the calm, confident smile Tamaki knew so well back on his friend's face. "I've already won; he just doesn't know it yet."

XxXxXxX

Kyoya sighed and looked at the clock, resisting the urge to get up and pace. He'd been sitting outside his father's office for over two hours. His secretary was very apologetic, but Ootori-sama for some reason seemed to have a long string of critically urgent phone calls this morning. Kyoya recognized the delay for what it was; an opening salvo. Kyoya had come prepared for this; he'd already finished writing up the book review he'd been working on before he left the States, and now he was catching up on the Japanese medical journals thoughtfully scattered around his father's waiting room. He shifted, feeling the small bulge in his breast pocket. He hadn't been completely honest with Tamaki; he'd sent one more text before turning off his phone.

_-Kaoru. I need a favor._

_-Way ahead of you, senpai. Stop by my office—I have just the thing._

"Ootori-san? Your father should be able to see you in another hour," the secretary announced.

Kyoya smiled coldly, not deigning to reply. If his father was resorting to these tactics to try to rattle him, he must be more worried than Kyoya had originally thought.

XxXxXxX

Laney collapsed gratefully into the backseat of the car Tamaki had sent for her. She pulled out her phone and read the texts from Kyoya again.

-_Laney. I hope you can understand this. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I have some housekeeping I need to take care of first. You deserve all of me, but I can't give you that until I've straightened things out with my father. Please know you come first in my heart._

_-You've unblocked me, right? I really hope so. _

She was furious at him. She flew all the way to Japan to talk to him, and once again he was telling her he needed to talk to his father first. But she couldn't help smiling when she read his last message. The juxtaposition of the two texts was just so … _Kyoya. _He was equal parts arrogant confidence and boyish exuberance. Granted, one might be buried a little deeper than the other, but still. _He can be a major asshole, but damn if I don't love him_.

* * *

**Author Note:** A chapter on Saturday? WHAT WHAT? It's heading into the home stretch, and I can smell the stables. Many, many thanks to KyoyaOotoriLover, a person, mutemuia, and morganville101 for the reviews. It's primarily due to your encouragement that I'm posting this chapter today. I'm hoping desperately to get this story finished in the next week, as I'm heading out to Shenandoah National Park a week from Monday with the Little Man for spring break. Sadly, Mister Man is staying to do actual work.


	30. Chapter 30

"Father, let me begin by apologizing to you for my attitude the other day. I was … overwrought, but I failed to speak to you with the respect you deserve, both as my father and as the head of our family," Kyoya began, bowing to his father. He'd waited four hours before finally being ushered into Yoshio Ootori's office, but he steadfastly refused to let any hint of irritation or impatience show.

Yoshio looked up at his son, not inviting him to sit. "Am I to assume that you have reconsidered your stubborn refusal to carry out your duty to your family?" he asked coldly.

"Allow me to be more clear. I apologize for my tone and my ill-chosen words. I do not apologize for my refusal to attend any more omiai." Kyoya took a deep breath; _With your shield or on it,_ he told himself silently. "However, I asked for this meeting so that I could convince you that, in addition to securing my personal happiness, a marriage with Elaine Johnson would be in the best interest of our family."

"A marriage with her is completely unnecessary. As I told you before, Johnson's only managed to delay the inevitable. Once his funding runs out, he will have no choice but to enter into a partnership with us." Yoshio didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"You don't know him as well as I do. He's a proud man. He's not going to enter into a partnership with the family who broke his daughter's heart."

"Which is why I told you not to get too involved, if you remember," Yoshio said irritably.

Kyoya clenched his fists, but his voice was even as he replied, "Well, I did. And I won't apologize for that. Besides, Laney already told me that her father was willing to see his company go under rather than see his daughter in an unhappy marriage. He loves his daughter far too much to put her feelings aside on this matter." _I have so many other things to apologize for, I can't see that breaking that particular confidence is going to sway the balance much either way._

"Sit. Convince me of the merits of this plan. What does she bring to our family?"

"The Johnson Group aside? Her father's family is still active in real estate; an alliance with them could lead to favorable land deals if we ever decide to expand into America. Not to mention the land holdings of the Yukimuras. I know you said that there were other families that could be of more use to us, but that was before we started down this particular path. Previously you could count on at least the neutrality of the Yukimura clan, if not their goodwill. I doubt that holds true now. Laney herself is quite a catch. I've looked at her research notes—with her permission, of course. She's radically innovative. She'll either get kicked out of graduate school or win the Lasker Prize before she's 30; I'm betting on the latter. Trust me, you are going to want to have unfettered access to the work she'll be doing." Kyoya waited for his father's response. All his chips were down; time to let it ride.

His father stared out the window for several minutes. Kyoya knew he was running scenarios in his head, trying to find the most advantageous outcome. Finally, he spoke. "Negotiate a deal with the Johnson Group, and you have my permission to marry Elaine."

"No. I cannot be more adamant on this point. _I am not asking your permission_. You're my father, and I respect you. I would like your blessing. But I'm marrying Laney Johnson with or without it."

"I could cut you off," Yoshio remarked casually, leaning back in his chair.

"I've thought about that. You could, of course. You know that whatever I might say in private, at the end of the day I'm loyal enough to this family to never breathe a word of reproach in public." Kyoya waited a beat. "But I don't think the same holds true for my friends. Particularly not the Suohs. It's the 21st century, Father. What do you think people will say when they find out you disowned your youngest son because he fell in love with a woman with whom _you_ _yourself_ had arranged an omiai?" Kyoya paused to let that sink in. "Besides, it wouldn't matter. I'm quite prepared to walk away from this building and never look back, if it comes to that."

After a moment, Yoshio laughed. "Well, you've painted me into quite the corner, haven't you? I'll give you this much; you've certainly managed to accomplish something neither of your brothers ever have. Although if I were you, I'd think twice before making a habit of this." He stood up. "Get the contract, and you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Father. I'll begin negotiations after the wedding."

His father raised an eyebrow.

"I want it absolutely clear, to Laney and everyone else, that our relationship is completely separate from this contract." Kyoya permitted himself a small smile; he'd won, and he knew it. "Besides, it's not as easy to play hardball when it's your son-in-law on the other side of the table." Kyoya rose. "If there's nothing else you need to discuss, I should be leaving. I have another appointment."

"Will you be coming home now?" his father asked as Kyoya was almost out the door.

Kyoya turned. "Probably not tonight. Laney flew in to discuss our situation. She's at Tamaki's now."

"I see. So this was just the practice round, then."

Kyoya felt a smile tug at his lips. "That's not wholly inaccurate."

"Intriguing." His father steepled his fingers. "Let me know how it turns out."

"I will, sir." Kyoya turned again to leave.

"Kyoya. I have every confidence in your persuasive abilities."

Kyoya smiled broadly, but didn't turn around. "Thank you, Father."

XxXxXxX

Laney was close to dead on her feet by the time an old woman finally showed her into a large room with a piano in the center. Tamaki was sitting at the piano, playing. He jumped up when he saw her.

"Laney! How was your flight?"

"Miserable," Laney admitted as the blond man pulled her into a hug. She was surprised; she'd expected Tamaki to be a little cooler towards her.

"Shima, can you get Laney some tea? Or would you prefer coffee?" he asked, ushering her to the sofa.

"Coffee would be great," Laney admitted, sinking into the plush seat. The old woman shot her a look of active dislike before bowing and leaving the room. Laney sighed. "So I guess no one here likes me very much right now, huh?"

"I like you." Tamaki reassured her. "Kaoru still likes you." He thought for a minute. "So does my father." Laney just blinked at him. "Well, how does Jen feel about Kyoya these days?"

Laney buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, everyone here hates me."

Tamaki took her hands in his own. "Laney, no one hates you. Everyone's just feeling a little … protective towards Kyoya." He laughed. "I think that's probably a first." He glanced at the small duffel bag Laney had brought in with her. "Is that your only bag?"

"This was something of an impromptu trip," she answered.

Tamaki looked at the wren nestled against the hollow of her throat. "So you wouldn't have had time to put that on again if you'd taken it off." A beatific smile spread over his face. "So you never took it off. Because you still love Kyoya. So everything is going to be just fine. And maybe someday, you and Kyoya will have a son, and Haruhi and I will have a daughter, and they'll fall in love and get married. And we'll all be a family." He stared raptly past Laney's head, clearly engrossed in some vision only he could see.

_Oh. So _this _is why Kyoya is always calling him a moron, _Laney thought uncharitably.

Shima came back into the room with two cups of coffee on a tray. She handed one to Tamaki, who took it dreamily, still engaged in his daydream. Shima set the second cup before Laney, placing it down on the table in such a way that conveyed the sense of slamming the cup down on the low table, without spilling a drop or making a sound. "Will there be anything else, Master Tamaki?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Tamaki said, returning to reality. Shima left the room without another word.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure she hates me," Laney said, staring at the steaming cup of coffee.

Tamaki frowned. "The last couple days have been hard. Kyoya is very dear to Shima, and I think she's just a little angry with you right now."

"That bad?" Laney asked in a low voice, not looking at Tamaki.

"He's not sleeping, and he barely eats." Tamaki looked at her critically. "Although it looks like things haven't been any easier on your end." He sighed. "You two have really done a number on each other, you know?"

Instead of replying, Laney picked up her cup, cradling the warm china in her hands. She lowered her head to inhale the fragrant coffee, then took a sip. After a minute, she looked back up at Tamaki. "Any idea when he's going to come waltzing in through that door?"

Tamaki spread his hands. "None. He had an appointment with his father four hours ago, but Kyoya said he thought it would be likely that he'd be kept cooling his heels."

Laney stood up, placing the cup back on the table. She started to pace, fuming. "I cannot believe I flew all this way and he couldn't even bother to be here."

"Laney," Tamaki said quietly. "He didn't feel he could face you until he'd faced with his father. To be honest, if he didn't love you so much, I don't think he'd feel quite such a need to clear the air with Yoshio."

"Don't," Laney gritted. "Kyoya is the one who owes me an explanation. Don't you go trying to get him off the hook."

Tamaki held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not trying to get him off the hook. I just want to make sure that when he offers his explanation, you're actually going to listen to it."

Laney paced silently for another minute. "If all I'd wanted to do was scream at him, I could have done that over the phone," she said finally. "I'm not saying I _don't _want to scream at him, because I do. You have no idea how much. But you have a really good point. I promise I'll hear him out."

Tamaki flashed her his brilliantly blinding smile. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and towing her over to the piano. "It doesn't make any sense to just sit here. I just got this new fake book, and no one else in the house knows how to use it. Pick something out."

"Tamaki, I'm really not in the mood," Laney demurred.

"I've had some experience with waiting for people. Music was the only thing that kept me sane," Tamaki said gently. "Well, one of the only things," he amended, glancing at a framed photograph of Haruhi on top of the piano.

"Okay," Laney nodded. She flipped through the book. "Let's try this one."

XxXxXxX

Kyoya followed the sound of music towards the second floor drawing room. He stopped just outside the doorway. Laney was standing behind Tamaki, who was seated at the piano. His fingers played lazily over the keys, playing a spare accompaniment to Laney, whose sure voice spun the melody out over the room. He dimly noticed Tamaki's mother and grandmother sitting on the sofa, listening raptly, but his attention was focused on Laney. She was using her lower register, and her voice was sensual, verging on erotic. Kyoya listened quietly, hardly daring to breathe.

_"Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep_

_When love came and told me I shouldn't sleep_

_Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I_

_Lost my heart, but what of it_

_He is cold, I agree_

_He can laugh, but I love it_

_Although the laugh's on me_

_I'll sing to him, each spring to him_

_And long for the day when I'll cling to him_

_Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I_

_He's a fool and don't I know it_

_But a fool can have his charms_

_I'm in love and don't I show it_

_Like a babe in arms."_

Kyoya closed his eyes as Laney continued. He knew that her presence in this room was no guarantee that she was going to forgive him. _This could very well be the last time I ever hear her sing._ He gave himself a mental shake. _No. I can't let myself think like that._ Laney finished the song, and Kyoya stepped into the room.

"Laney," he said, then stopped, struck by the wary look on her face. The two of them just stared at each other, neither one able to speak.

"We'll give you some privacy," Anne-Sophie said, leading Shizue and Tamaki out of the room. She squeezed Kyoya's shoulder on the way out, and Kyoya gave her a grateful smile.

Laney crossed to the sofa and sat down, hands folded in her lap. Kyoya sat on the opposite sofa, mirroring her. "So," he said.

"So," she repeated. "I guess you'd better start talking."

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow. Thirty chapters, and sixty reviews. You guys. YOU GUYS. Thanks so much to mutemuia, morganville101, No-Time Lord, and guest for the reviews, and to DomitiaIvory for the favorite. The song Laney is singing is "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" by Rodgers and Hart. It is spectacular. I highly recommend you listen to if you don't already know it. Or even if you do.


	31. Chapter 31

Kyoya stared down at his feet, silent.

"Kyoya." Laney's voice was calm, belying the twisting sensation in her stomach and her sweaty palms. "I have 10 voicemails and 25 texts from you, all begging me to let you explain. Here's your chance. "

"I know," he said, still not looking up.

"Baby, I don't want to leave things like this between us, but I am at the end of my rope here," Laney said in a rush, her voice cracking. "I have reached my limit. If you don't start talking to me … Kyoya, then there's just no reason for me to be here."

Kyoya finally looked up. "I don't know where to start," he admitted softly.

"How about 'I'm sorry?'"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it."

"If I remember, I apologized several times. 10 voicemails worth of apologies, in fact, none of which were returned. Or maybe you didn't even bother to listen to them, is that it?" Kyoya asked hotly, pushing his glasses up.

Laney stiffened. "Is that really how you want to play this? Because if we go that route, I seriously doubt this is going to end well for either one of us."

"No," Kyoya retracted immediately. He started to reach across the table for Laney's hand, but thought better of it. "No. I'm sorry, Laney. I should have told my father that I would catch a later flight, and you and I should have talked this out together that day. Things happened so fast, and I just reacted. I never, ever meant to make you feel that I was choosing my father over you."

"I didn't exactly give you much of a chance to explain," Laney admitted. "But God, Kyoya! You literally told me that love wasn't enough! What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"That was … inelegant phrasing." Kyoya stood up, pacing. "I meant that no matter how much I love you, it doesn't clear me of certain obligations to my family." Laney opened her mouth, but Kyoya held up a hand. "Wait. Let me finish this time. Laney, I can't be other than who I am. I can't take on new obligations, new committments, without discharging old ones first. I needed to convince my father that marrying you was the right thing to do for our family."

"Wow, Kyoya, you sure know how to romance a girl. I'm so glad the numbers added up in my favor."

"Don't." Kyoya's voice was low and dangerous. "If you really think that's why I want to be with you, then I will leave this room right now. My father thinks that way; I can't change that. I need to speak to him in a language he understands. But if you think for a moment that _numbers_ have anything to do with how I feel about you, we have absolutely nothing more to say to one another."

"I'm sorry," Laney said, abashed. They were silent for a minute; Laney staring down at her hands and Kyoya staring down at her. "What did your father say?"

"It doesn't really matter. I wasn't asking his permission. I told him that if he couldn't accept us being together, I would walk." Kyoya knelt down next to her, taking her hands. "Laney, _you come first._ From now on, until the day I die."

Laney closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Kyoya, I love you. But you were right; you can't be someone you're not. And I don't think you're someone who could be truly happy if you cut ties with your family. _What did he say?"_

"He gave me his blessing. In fact, he told me he had every confidence in my persuasive abilities, which is pretty much my father's version of 'Go get 'em, tiger.' So there's no reason for us not to get married."

"You know, you keep saying that, but you've never even bothered to ask me what _I _want."

"Well, pardon me for assuming. After all, you did tell Tamaki you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with me," Kyoya said defensively, standing up again.

Laney flushed. "This is our whole problem, right here in a nutshell. You just make all these assumptions, and then you further assume I know what the hell is going on in your head. When in reality, I have no clue. None." She stood up, facing off with Kyoya. "If we are going to have any chance in hell at actually making this work over the long term, you need to start talking to me."

"You want me to start talking? Fine. But you need to start listening instead of freezing me out whenever you get upset. Do you have any idea, any idea at all, what kind of hell I've been through these last few days? I thought I would never hear your voice again."

"Obviously that's not true. Otherwise why bother getting into it with your father over me?"

"Because I want to marry you, goddamnit!"

"You don't even have a ring!"

"Yes, I do!" Kyoya grabbed the small box out of his pocket and threw it on the low table, where it bounced off and skittered under the sofa. "There! Now will you marry me!" he yelled.

"Yes!" Laney shouted back.

"Good!"

The two of them stared at each other for minute. Then they started laughing. Laney collapsed on the sofa, and Kyoya sat next to her. Laney reached out and twined her fingers with his.

"That has got to go down in the books as the worst proposal ever," Laney gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Seriously. I could take it back and redo it, if you like." Kyoya offered.

"Don't you dare." Laney sank back on the couch, closing her eyes. "Well, that was unexpected."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Kyoya said reluctantly. Laney turned her head to look at him. "Remember that conversation we had in back in April? The one that was sub rosa?"

"I remember," Laney said cautiously.

"I told my father something from that."

Laney sucked in a breath. "Okay. What did you tell him?"

Kyoya looked at her. "You're not mad?"

"I'm trying this new thing where I give you a chance to explain yourself before shutting you out."

"How's that going for you?"

"Ask me at the end of this conversation. What did you say?"

"I told him that your father would see the company go under before he sacrificed your happiness. I was trying to get him to understand that if he couldn't accept us being together there was absolutely no hope of a merger with your company. It was a calculated risk, but I figured you couldn't realistically be any more pissed at me than you already were."

"No, it was a smart move," Laney admitted. "Telling your father that could only strengthen our position." She dragged her hands over her face. "That damn contract. Are we ever going to get away from it?"

"Honey, I could walk away from the whole damn deal right now, and as long as I had you, I wouldn't give it a second thought." He reached over and picked up her hand again. "But it's the right thing to do. You and I both know that-that's why we agreed to start dating in the first place. Your father's an adequate businessman, but his real genius is in assembling research teams. Imagine what he could do if he didn't have to worry about funding anymore and could just devote his energies to research."

"That's a pretty compelling argument."

"He put me in charge of the negotiations. I told him nothing was going to happen until after our wedding. I wanted to be sure everyone understands that there is no overlap between our relationship and any kind of contract negotiations." He squeezed her hand.

"You got your father to agree to hold off on a merger until after our wedding, before we'd even spoken to each other? Pretty damn sure of yourself, weren't you?" Laney asked, smiling.

"The alternative was unthinkable," Kyoya smiled back.

"Kyoya." Laney shifted so she was facing him. "You never should have left before talking to me. I forgive you, but I need you to promise that is not going to happen again."

"I swear to you, it won't."

"Good." She reached out and took his other hand. "I am so sorry. You are absolutely right. I should have had more faith in you. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain. I promise you, no matter how mad I get, I won't shut you out like that again. Please forgive me."

"Laney." Kyoya kissed her tenderly. "I love you. There is nothing you could ever do that I would not forgive."

"So we're all good, then?" Laney looked up at him with a small smile.

"Almost," Kyoya grinned wickedly before pulling Laney into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily.

After a short while, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. "I suppose we ought to go out there and let everyone see we're both still alive," Kyoya said, not sounding particularly eager.

"Yeah, you might want to give it a minute, tiger," Laney said lazily. Then she straightened up. "Hey! Where's my ring?"

Kyoya looked at her fuzzily as the blood returned to his brain. "I don't know. I threw it on the table … it must be on the floor somewhere." He rolled off the couch and started looking around. "There it is." He reached under the sofa and retrieved a small box. He tossed it to Laney, who caught it and opened it.

"Kyoya, this is spectacular," Laney breathed. The ring was plated with streaks of pink and green gold resembling feathers, and inlaid with topaz and sapphires.

"Hang on." Kyoya took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Laney's finger. "At least I can do that part right."

"Why did you even have a ring on you?" Laney asked, holding her hand up to admire it.

"Well, when I found out you were coming, I asked Kaoru to help me find a ring. He was two steps ahead of me, which I admit is unusual—although to be fair, I've hardly been at my best the past few days. Anyway, he told me to stop by his office and he would have something ready for me, so I picked it up before on my way to my father's office." Kyoya answered. "I think I had some idea about falling to my knees before you and begging for the favor of your hand in marriage. You would, of course, graciously and tearfully accept."

"Yeah. That happened," Laney snorted. "But when did Kaoru find the time to design this ring in the first place? I mean, look at it. It's clearly meant to go with the wren he made. It has our birthstones, and they're inlaid, so it will be easy to get gloves on and off all day long."

"You know, I didn't even notice." Kyoya peered down at the ring on her finger. "I guess he was a little more than just two steps ahead." He raised her hand to his lips. "Lucky for me."

"I said yes before I saw the ring, I'll remind you."

"Technically, I think you shouted it."

"Let's just chalk it up to unbridled enthusiasm, shall we?" Laney giggled. "I should call my parents. You should call _your_ parents." She stopped, struck by a sudden thought. "We don't have to go over there tonight, do we? I don't think I'm up to that right now."

"Don't worry. I told my father that I wouldn't be coming home tonight. I figured you'd be too wrecked by jet lag to deal with him," Kyoya said, pulling his phone from his pocket and turning it on. "And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't entirely sure you were going to forgive me."

"Honestly? I think I probably forgave you before I even got on the plane. Which is not to say I wasn't still furious."

Kyoya kissed her swiftly. "Call your parents." He typed a brief message on his phone, then showed it to Laney.

"_Your confidence in my powers of persuasion was not misplaced?_ Seriously, Kyoya? That's how you're telling your father we got engaged?" Laney raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you, I have to speak to him in the language he understands." He added another sentence. "_She said yes._ Happy now?"

"That's as good as it gets, huh?" she asked softly.

Kyoya just shrugged and hit _send._ "Call your parents."

Laney dialed her mother's mobile, which went straight to voicemail. So did her father's. "No answer. My mom was pretty pissed at how my dad handled this, so I bet they're doing a little reconciliation of their own."

Kyoya groaned. "I could have happily gone my entire life without having that picture in my head, thank you."

"Tough. I said I'd forgiven you. I didn't say you haven't earned a little punishment. Here, take a picture of my hand." Laney handed him her phone, and Kyoya complied. He watched her send the photo to her parents.

"You're not seriously telling your parents you got engaged over text message?"

"You did."

"Yeah, but look at my relationship with my parents and look at your relationship."

"Kyoya, it's almost 6 at night, and I've been up for so many hours I've lost track. I haven't had a full night of sleep since before you left the States." Her stomach growled loudly. "And I'm _starving._ Give me a break."

Kyoya pulled her to her feet. "We can fix that last one, at least." Hand in hand, they left the room.

* * *

**Author Note: **Thanks so much to Panda-lovers-baby and KyoyaOotoriLover for the favorites, and to mutemuia, No-Time Lord, KyoyaOotoriLover, and morganville101 for the reviews. Well, here it is. I'll probably take the story up through the wedding, so you can expect a few more chapters to come trickling in. But this is where I'd wanted to get with this story in the beginning. It's funny-originally I thought they were going to rush into each other's arms, but by about Chapter 29, I realized that was never going to happen for this particular couple. Laney and Kyoya are passionate, yes, but they're also far too rational to get engaged without hashing out their problems first. And I really, really wanted an unconventional proposal for these two.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: The last section is explicit. Please feel free to skip; it doesn't affect the plot.**

* * *

"I just want to grab some food and then go to bed," Laney said, trying to cover a yawn. "I hope that's not too rude."

"After the last couple day, I can't believe anyone would really mind," Kyoya said as they made their way down the stairs. "We'll let Tamaki flail around like an idiot for a bit, then make our excuses."

Laney laughed. "You're terrible to him, you know?"

"He'd die of shock if I wasn't," Kyoya grinned. "But I suppose I could stand to be nicer to him tonight. It is a special occasion, after all."

"After everything he's done for you the past couple days? Yes, I think 'nice' is the least you can do."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "The truth is, I'd probably still be curled in the fetal position if he hadn't been there to pull me out," he said more seriously.

"He is a damn good friend to you," Laney said. "To me, too. If he hadn't keep the lines open between us …"

"Don't," Kyoya cut her off with a kiss. "I don't even want to think about it." He rested his forehead against hers.

"We would have figured it out, eventually," Laney said gently.

"We would have. But after how long? A month? Two? Six?" Kyoya closed his eyes. "No, I owe him more than I could ever put into words."

"We both do." Laney brushed her lips against his, then tugged his hand. "Come on. Let's get this over with so we can get to bed."

As they drew closer to the drawing room, the murmur of voices increased. Kyoya stopped suddenly, overcome with growing suspicion. "No. He wouldn't have …"

"Wouldn't what?" Laney asked, trying to cover another yawn. "Wait. That can't be right."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought I heard my grandfather, but he wouldn't be …" Laney covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh my god."

"How many voices do you hear in there?" Kyoya asked, gesturing toward the room that lay about twenty feet down the hall.

Suddenly, Tamaki poked his head out. "There you are! We were starting to get worried, but no one really wanted to interrupt you. You managed to work everything out?" He shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Tamaki. Are my grandparents here?" Laney asked. She could feel Kyoya stiffen next to her.

Tamaki held up his hands. "Kyoya, this one isn't my fault. I asked Hikaru to bring Laney some clothes, because she hardly brought anything with her, and then my father asked the Yukimuras to come, because he figured if you two worked your problems out they would want to know, and if you didn't, well, Laney probably wouldn't feel comfortable staying here. And one thing led to another, and, well …" he trailed off lamely.

"Names. Now." Kyoya growled.

"Laney's grandparents, Haruhi, of course. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Huni and Reiko. And Fuyumi. But no one else from your family. Plus my parents and my grandmother." Tamaki looked from Kyoya to Laney and back again. "Kyoya, please. The suspense is killing me."

Suddenly, Kyoya relaxed. He smiled, slinging an arm around Laney's shoulders and pulling her close to him. "I'm fairly certain etiquette requires that we speak to Laney's grandparents before anyone else. But since you're here, and since a case could be made that you were instrumental in achieving this particular outcome, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to flout convention this once." He grinned. "For some unknown reason, she said she'd marry me."

Tamaki smiled, a blindingly brilliant smile, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He whooped once, and kissed Laney on her cheek before pulling Kyoya into a hug. "_Mon ami,_ I couldn't be happier for you."

Kyoya hugged his friend tightly for a second. "Tamaki," he said, "I can't begin to thank you. I owe you everything."

"You've done much the same for me, remember? And seeing you two together is all the thanks I need." He smiled again. "Now come on, Laney must be starving." He grabbed their hands and pulled them forward into the room.

XxXxXxX

Laney and Kyoya bowed before her grandparents. "Yukimura-sama, in lieu of Laney's father, I'd like to ask for your blessing to ask for Laney for her hand in marriage," Kyoya addressed Ichiro Yukimura.

"A bit late, aren't you?" Ichiro teased gently, nodding toward Laney's left hand. "Well, to satisfy propriety, you have my blessing."

Kikuyo Yukimura smiled stiffly. "Your mother told me you were coming to Tokyo. I'm glad—_very glad—_you've managed to fix this situation, Elaine." She turned to Kyoya. "I look forward to speaking with your father concerning your wedding, young man. And future plans involving our families."

"Kikuyo, there'll be plenty of time for that later," Ichiro said. "Let the children enjoy themselves a little."

Kikuyo turned back to Laney. "Your usual room is ready. I'm sure you must be exhausted, so just let your grandfather and me know when you'd like to leave."

Stupified by exhaustion, Laney had no response, but Kyoya cut in smoothly. "I'm afraid I must insist that Laney stay with the Ootoris. We have so much to discuss before we head back to America, and we really can't afford to waste a minute."

Kikuyo raised an eyebrow. "That's hardly proper."

Yuzuru intervened, handing glasses of champagne to Kikuyo and Ichiro. "No arguing, now. This is a celebration! Kyoya, why don't you get your bride a glass of champagne?"

Kyoya tucked Laney's arm under his, making for the opposite corner of the room. "Thanks," she whispered.

"I just got you back; there is no way in hell I'm letting you spend the night on the other side of the city," he whispered back, before the two of them were surrounded by people.

Fuyumi embraced her brother, tears in her eyes. "Kyoya, I'm so very, very happy for you. I'm so pleased you were able to marry a woman who has captured your heart."

Hikaru kissed Laney's cheek enthusiastically before handing her a glass of champagne. "Think you can handle it this time, Johnson?" he teased.

"Not if I don't get something to eat," Laney admitted as she took the glass

"Don't worry about that," Huni smiled, grabbing Laney's free hand and tugging her over to a tale laden with finger foods and small cakes. At Kyoya's questioning look, Huni shrugged. "Well, Reiko and I just figured. If things worked out well, everyone would want cake to celebrate. And if things didn't work out well, cake always makes you feel better. Honestly, it's an all-occasion food."

"Huni," Laney said devoutly, "you may be my new best friend."

XxXxXxX

"Kaoru." Kyoya cornered the younger Hitachiin brother. "How long, exactly, have you had that ring?"

"Well," Kaoru hedged, scratching the back of his head. "It's complicated."

"No it's not. It's a very simple question. How long?"

"About a month?" At Kyoya's hard stare, he began to babble. "So I know you didn't ask me to design a ring. But you never actually said no when I offered."

"We had that particular conversation about three weeks ago. You said you had the ring for a month."

"Kyoya," Kaoru said seriously. "We've been friends for what, 11 years? 12? You've asked me to pick out jewelry for girls before, but pretty much the only guidance you've ever given is 'not something that looks cheap.' But then this particular girl comes along, and you asked me to personally design a very specific necklace for her; one that clearly carries some emotional resonance. You talked about her constantly. You had her join in on video chats. You sent Tamaki pictures of her playing with your stupid cat." He paused for breath. "Kyoya, the rest of us saw this coming weeks and weeks ago. I knew you'd want that ring eventually, and I knew when you finally figured it out there probably wouldn't be any time to waste. So yeah, I went ahead and designed it behind your back."

"Weeks and weeks ago?"

"Who do you think told milord to go with Hikaru to Laney's graduation? Haruhi thought we should let you muddle through on your own, but after that last conversation I could tell you needed some kind of kick in the pants. Let's face it; you may be the smartest one of us all, but you're not exactly the most emotionally self-aware person."

"Kaoru." Kyoya grabbed the younger man's shoulders forcefully. "_Thank you."_

XxXxXxX

Tamki looked over at his best friend and smiled. The wild-eyed man who had been in his room earlier in the week was gone, and Kyoya was back to his usual calm and collected self. He noticed, though, that Kyoya had spent the entire evening in almost constant physical contact with his betrothed. It was often just as subtle as letting his knee brush against hers, but for someone who had never been particularly comfortable with overt displays of emotion, it was the equivalent of blowing a trumpet from atop the city wall.

Almost everyone had gone home. It was just his mother and father, Laney and Kyoya, and himself and Haruhi left in the drawing room. Laney was curled up next to Kyoya on the sofa, half asleep as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So when do you think you'll have the wedding?" Haruhi asked, leaning forward and grabbing another piece of tuna.

"If I had my way? Tomorrow," Kyoya said, rubbing small circles over Laney's back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kyoya," Laney raised her head. "But it should probably be pretty soon. I don't want to deal with a wedding when we're in school, and I don't think either of us really want to wait until next summer. I want a small wedding, just close friends and family."

"So maybe August?"Haruhi suggested.

"But Haruhi, I don't want to steal your thunder," Laney objected. "Wouldn't you be upset if Kyoya and I got married so close to your wedding?"

"Why on earth would I be upset about that?" Haruhi asked. "Honestly, you'd be doing me a favor. The last thing I want to deal with at my wedding is Kyoya moping because you two aren't married yet."

"I've never moped a day in my life, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

Tamaki raised his eyebrow at his friend, who busied himself with filling Haruhi's glass with the last of the champagne.

"Your father probably won't agree to a small wedding, Kyoya," Yuzuru pointed out.

"We can have a big reception here in Tokyo to keep my father happy. He can invite all his friends and enemies and gloat to his heart's content," Kyoya said recklessly. "But Laney wants to get married from her grandmother's church, so that's what we'll do."

"It sounds lovely," Haruhi said wistfully.

Tamaki frowned. "Haruhi, did you want a smaller wedding?" he asked, looking down at his fiancée.

Haruhi smiled reassuringly up at him. "Tamaki, as long as I finish out the day married to you, it doesn't really matter to me one way or the other what our wedding is like. I got my way on the honeymoon, I'm fine with letting you have your way with the wedding."

Tamaki smiled and stole a kiss. Haruhi smacked him. "Not in front of your parents," she hissed.

Yuzuru laughed. "Speaking of which, I think it's your mother and I retired, Tamaki. And Laney is practically asleep already."

Kyoya stood up, helping Laney to her feet. "I think it's time I got her to bed. Tomorrow is bound to be a busy day."

"I'm sure you two have plenty of catching up to do," Yuzuru winked. "Have fun, kids."

XxXxXxX

Once in their room, Kyoya closed the door and stood silently for a moment, eyes closed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Laney asked.

"Nothing. I'm just faintly horrified that the chairman of my old school just gave me tacit permission to have sex in his house," Kyoya said, taking off his shirt.

Laney laughed. "Come to bed." She pulled Kyoya down to her, kissing him with increasing urgency.

"You were falling asleep out there, sweetheart. This can wait," Kyoya said.

"I don't want to wait," Laney whispered against his mouth. "I missed you. I need you."

Kyoya needed no further encouragement. Laney closed her eyes against the onslaught of his hands, his mouth. Everywhere he touched her skin burned like a brand; her mouth, her breasts, her belly, the juncture of her thighs. Laney grabbed the sheets for purchase as her hips canted wildly. "Kyoya …" she managed, "Kyoya, p-please." He moved back up from between her thighs, kissing her deeply as he slid home.

"Laney," he breathed, holding perfectly still, savoring the moment. "Laney, I was lost without you …"

"Never again," she whispered, then gasped as he began to move within her.

Kyoya usually made love the way he did everything; with single-minded purpose, passionate intensity, and total control. But tonight felt different; any last walls remaining between them had crumbled to dust. Laney felt him move over her, inside her, and she couldn't tell where his body left off and hers began. He stroked into her slowly, intent on sweetening and prolonging their pleasure.

"Please," Laney begged, almost incoherently, "Please, Kyoya, I c-can't …" He shifted his angle, silencing her sudden cry with a kiss. Laney shuddered in his arms, every muscle tense as she flew apart. Kyoya followed moments later. He kissed her again, lingeringly, then rolled over to lie beside her, gathering her close in his arms again.

"That was _incredible_," Laney murmured sleepily. "I mean, it's always incredible, but that was something else entirely."

"I told you," Kyoya smiled into her hair. "You come first."

"I'm sure there's a terrible clever response to that one, but it's beyond me at the moment." Laney's eyes were closing.

Kyoya kissed her forehead softly. "Go to sleep, love. You can tell me in the morning."

"Love you," Laney mumbled before sleep pulled her under entirely.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to Guest, a person, No-Time Lord, gingerwithattitude, mutemuia, and Panda-lovers-baby for the reviews, and to deadlady45, lawliet1313, and mutemuia for the favorites. **Mutemuia:** Is this fluffy enough for you? :)


	33. Chapter 33

"So. Tell me about your family," Laney stood in a towel, looking through the outfits Hikaru had brought over the night before and trying to decide which one was most appropriate for meeting her future in-laws.

"What's there to tell?" Kyoya asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Baby, I know you don't like to talk ugly about your family, but come on. Are you really going to make me go into this blind?" Laney picked out a black pencil skirt and a soft pink twinset.

Kyoya wrapped his towel around his hips and joined her in front of the closet. He pulled out a dark blue sheath. "Wear this one."

"What's wrong with the one I picked?"

"Aside from the fact that I'll be able to get the dress off much more quickly than that other outfit? This is a much stronger look for you. The cut plays up your femininity, but the color says you should be taken seriously. Trust me, you don't want to go into tonight showing any weakness."

"All right, that's it. Spill the beans, Kyoya. What the hell do you expect to happen?" Laney was starting to get worried. She knew Yoshio Ootori, despite giving his blessing for his youngest son to marry her, still in all likelihood disapproved of this match. But Kyoya was acting like they were going to war.

"It's just …" Kyoya sat on the bed, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it. "The family. As a whole. They're kind of on the dysfunctional side."

Laney moved around behind him to massage his shoulders. "This may shock you, but I'd actually picked that one up." Kyoya sighed, and Laney felt his muscles begin to relax under her ministrations.

"Well, I've told you about my father and mother. You met Fuyumi last night."

"Mmm. I didn't really get much of a chance to talk to her. She seemed … I don't know. Happy for you, of course. But also relieved, I think. I don't know. I was pretty out of it last night."

"Fuyumi's always been very insistent that she and my brother-in-law were a love match, despite meeting through their parents."

Laney hit a knot and pressed into it, using her knuckles. "A little too insistent, you think?"

"I never dug that deep into it, to be honest. She's my older sister; if it was so important to her that I believe she married for love, the least I could do was go along with it," Kyoya answered. "For what it's worth, I do think they love each other now. But Ryuki Shido isn't exactly a huge fan of the family. "

"And your brothers?"

"Akito is …" he sighed. "Well, as you would say, I might as well call a spade a spade. Akito's an asshole. And he's just gotten worse since he got married. His wife is a social-climbing bitch on wheels."

"Jeez, Kyoya, don't hold back or anything."

"You wanted to know what you were walking into. I can guarantee you Akemi already hates you."

"Because I'm _hafu?_

"Yes, there's that. Also, you're American, and your grandmother grew up poor. She'll have done her research, and she'll be out for blood. Her major problem, though, will be that I forced my father into agreeing to this match. She married Akito counting on him taking over the family; she'll see you as a threat."

Laney laughed. "Honey, if you think my mama didn't teach me a think or two about dealing with women like that, you've got another think coming." Her fingers found another knot; Kyoya hissed. "Want me to stop?"

"No, just a little lighter, please."

Laney eased up some. "What about your eldest brother?"

"Yuuichi?" Kyoya smiled. "Actually, I think you and Yuuichi will like each other. He's like you—a purist."

"A purist?" Laney wrinkled her brow.

"Yes. He's passionate about his patients and his research, and not terribly interested in the financial side of it all."

"What's he working on?" Laney asked, not bothering to conceal her curiosity.

"Gene therapy. Mostly with cancers, I think."

"Is he doing any work with recombinant DNA?" Laney asked eagerly.

Kyoya laughed. "Ask him yourself. I'm sure he'll be excited to finally have someone to talk to about his research."

"But Akito and your father are doctors too, right?"

"They're interested in practical application. Yuuichi is a theorist at heart."

"My kind of guy," Laney grinned. "But seriously, do you know if he's done any work with dominant-negative proteins? Because I was wondering about splicing in—"

"Laney!" Kyoya turned and cut her off with a kiss. "I think I've talked to him a cumulative total of two hours in the last five years. I have no idea of the specifics of his research."

"Yeah, but—" Kyoya silenced her with another kiss, this one lasting longer. His hands moved to the front of her towel. "Kyoya, we're supposed to be there in an hour," Laney protested even as her hands moved to his hips.

"We can be fashionably late."

XxXxXxX

Laney stared at the edifice in front of her. "It's really … _white_, isn't it?" she asked Kyoya in a hushed tone. "And all … post-modern."

Kyoya laughed. "You know absolutely nothing about architecture, do you?"

"Not a damn thing. That's not going to be a problem for us, is it?"

Kyoya put his arm around Laney's shoulders. He could tell she was starting to get nervous. "I doubt it," he said lightly. "It's a significant detraction, to be sure, but you're pretty good in the bedroom, so I think I'll keep you."

"You're such a gentleman."

Once inside, a maid directed them to the living room where his siblings were already waiting. As they entered the large room, unnoticed by the current occupants at the other end, Kyoya heard a woman's voice saying "I suppose we shouldn't be shocked that he wound up almost throwing everything away for a _hafu._ Look at his friend Suoh, after all. Kyoya never had any sense of social discrimination."

"Akemi, if I were you, I wouldn't let my father hear you talking that way about the Suohs. He's gone to great lengths to establish a close relationship with them, and although they're fools, I don't think you'd like finding them as our enemies," Akito responded.

"Well, I think Laney is perfectly lovely," Fuyumi said. "And I wouldn't let Kyoya hear you talking about her like that, Akemi."

"Too late," Yuuichi said quietly, looking up to see his youngest brother and his fiancée standing stock still in the doorway of the room.

Kyoya smiled. "Laney, I'd like you to meet my family. They're the reason I moved to America when I was 18." He pushed his glasses up. "To further my education in support of our family business, I mean."

Laney fixed a bright smile on her face as she bowed to her future in-laws. "I'm so pleased to meet you all. Kyoya has told me so much about you."

Akemi came forward, her demeanor suddenly syrupy-sweet. "We're so happy to meet you, Elaine. We were beginning to think Kyoya would never get married," she said in English. "Please feel free to come to me for any help, any help at all, adjusting to your new home. I know Japanese culture can be very confusing for foreigners."

"Thank you so much," Laney replied in Japanese. "But we're only here for the rest of the week. And besides, my grandmother, Yukimura Kikuyo, has made certain I am more than well acquainted with the customs of my mother's homeland. I'm sure if I need any assistance, there could be no better guide than my grandmother."

"Oh my. Your Japanese is very good!" Akemi enthused, again in English.

Kyoya grimaced. Laney's Japanese was flawless, with only the slightest hint of an accent. He walked over to his eldest brother. "Izumi's not here?"

"No," his brother replied. "Keiko was coming down with something and Izumi didn't feel comfortable leaving her."

"That's unfortunate."

"Indeed," Yuuichi said with a small smile. "Why don't you and Laney drop by for lunch this Saturday? You can introduce her to Izumi and the kids."

"That sounds like a great idea. We're leaving on Monday, but we'll definitely make sure to find time to stop by."

"Good." Yuuichi turned to look at Laney, who appeared to be holding her own against Akemi's subtle jibes. "He'll probably never tell you, but Father was pretty impressed at how you managed to outfox him the other day."

Kyoya couldn't think of a safe response to this, and so remained silent.

"Tell me, though. Were you bluffing when you said you'd walk away from the family for her?"

"Not even the tiniest bit," Kyoya said, smiling as he caught Laney's eye for a moment.

Yuuichi shook his head. "Out of all of us, you were the last one I ever expected to be willing to throw it all away for love."

Kyoya shrugged. "The worst case scenario would have been joining forces with her father. It may not ever have rivaled the Ootori Group, but I'm certain that under my direction the Johnson Group could have become a major player on the American scene."

"Really? Because the way I heard it, the worst case scenario was Father kicking you out of the family and Laney refusing to take you back." Yuuichi smiled again. "But fortunately, you seem to have managed to get everything you ever wanted. Congratulations, little brother."

"Thank you," Kyoya said uncertainly. Changing the subject, he said, "Laney was particularly excited to speak with you. She's pursuing her doctorate in cellular and molecular biology in the fall, so I know she'd love to hear about your current research."

"Really?" Yuuichi's eyes lit up. He looked over at Laney, who was still talking to Akemi. "I'll just go rescue her, shall I?"

XxXxXxX

"Please tell me we do not have to do that every night," Laney said, kicking off her shoes and collapsing on the couch in Kyoya's room.

"No, I think the family has had about as much togetherness as anyone can stomach for the next couple months," Kyoya said. "Fuyumi wants us to come to dinner tomorrow so you can meet my nephews, and Yuuichi wants us to come to lunch on Saturday so you can meet his family, but other than that, we're done with family obligations."

There was a knock at the door, and Kyoya got up to answer it. He returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "I thought you could probably use this." He splashed three fingers into a glass and handed it to Laney.

She took a tentative sip. "The Tyrconnell? You are easily the best fiancé I've ever had." She took another, deeper sip, savoring the silky feel of the whiskey in her mouth. "Well. That was an illuminating evening."

Kyoya removed his tie and sank onto the couch next to Laney. "I told you they were dysfunctional."

"Darlin', that was beyond dysfunctional. It was like I was at a dinner reading of _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf_?"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Kyoya took a sip of his own whiskey. "No one tried to seduce anyone else's spouses."

Laney tipped her glass in Kyoya's direction, silently conceding the point.

"You still want to do this? Crazy family and all?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Love," Laney took his face between her hands. "You are worth putting up with 40 families like that."

Kyoya smiled gratefully at her. "Well, I do have to put up with Jen, so I suppose that makes us even."

Laney smacked his arm, laughing. "Not even close. She told me she's planning on hating you passionately for another month, but she'll come around by the end of July so she can be my maid of honor with a free good will."

"If she knows she's going to forgive me, why doesn't she just do it now?" Kyoya asked with some annoyance.

"I asked her that. She said, and I quote, _where's the fun in that?"_ Laney laughed again.

Kyoya lay down, putting his head in Laney's lap. She started running her hands absently through his hair, humming softly to herself. "That's a pretty one," Kyoya remarked, his eyes closed.

Laney smiled down at him, and sang;

"_Lord Bateman was a noble lord,_

_and he held himself in high degree._

_He would not rest nor be contented_

_Till he had sailed that old salt sea."_

Kyoya kept his eyes closed, relaxing for the first time since stepping into the Ootori estate as Laney sang the story of Lord Bateman and his Turkish lady. He was almost asleep as she came to the final verse:

_"Lord Bateman pounded his fists on the table,_

_He broke it in pieces, one, two, three,_

_Saying I forsake all for the Turkish Lady,_

_She crossed that old salt sea for me."_

* * *

**_Author Note:_**Thanks so much to mutemuia, No-Time Lord, and Beaker77 for the reviews. I took Beaker77's suggestion and put a warning at the top of last chapter-I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable. Thanks also to Zashiku for the favorite. The song Laney sings at the end is one of my absolute favorites. If you look up Elizabeth Laprelle, you can see her performing a gobsmackingly amazing version of this song where she uses what she calls a "cranky" to illustrate the story. Spectacular doesn't begin to cover it.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hikaru, what does the word _simple_ mean to you?" Laney asked with a touch of irritation, flipping through the sketches of potential wedding dresses the Hitachiin brothers had drawn up. She was sitting on a couch in Karou's office, with a twin on either side of her.

"Do you have any idea how many women would kill for the chance of wearing a custom-designed Hitachiin wedding gown?" Hikaru countered. "And no one has ever given us only six weeks to pull it off, so maybe you ought to think twice before complaining."

"I never asked you to design a dress. I'd be more than happy just getting something off the rack," Laney pointed out.

"You can't do that!" Hikaru said with a touch of hysteria. "Kyoya, tell her she can't do that!"

"I thought brides were supposed to be able do whatever they want at their own wedding," Kyoya said from his seat on the opposite couch, not looking up from his computer.

"Laney, what about this?" Kaoru passed over a sketch he'd just made—a simple A-line dress with cap sleeves. Unlike the previous designs, this dress had no complicated train or intricate detailing.

"Perfect." Laney smiled at Kaoru. "But I was serious. I hate the thought of you two going to any trouble. It's really no problem to just pick something up back home."

Hikaru draped an arm around Laney, giving her a quick squeeze. "Don't worry about it. You'll pay us back by wearing what we tell you to wear at your Tokyo reception, right?"

Laney sighed. "I guess that was the deal."

"Just keep it within the bounds of respectability, please." Kyoya put in, still not looking up from his computer. "The reception here is intended entirely as a sop to my father's pride, so keep that in mind."

Laney favored her fiancé with a dirty look. The Hitachiins had she come over first thing in the morning, announcing their intention to design outfits for the wedding party. Laney had been measured, assessed, discussed, poked, and prodded to within an inch of her life, but Kyoya appeared to be getting off easy with a fairly conservative morning suit. _I hope he dies of heat stroke in it_, she thought irritably.

"Now, for the bridesmaids," Hikaru announced, pulling yet another sheaf of papers out of his portfolio.

"Bridesmaid, singular," Laney corrected. "Or rather maid of honor. I'm just having Jen."

"So Kyoya, does that mean you'll only have a best man?" Kaoru asked, scribbling down more notes. "Tamaki, I'm assuming?"

"Mmm."

"Kyoya!" Kaoru leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of Kyoya's face. "Focus."

Laney tried to hide a smile as Kyoya finally looked away from the screen to glare at Kaoru. "Yes, Tamaki will be my best man. Obviously. Dress him however you want; I really don't care. Now, _with your kind permission_, may I please get back to my work?"

"Planning your sex vacation doesn't really count as work," Kaoru said, completely unintimidated.

"It's called a honeymoon, not a sex vacation, and when I'm trying to plan it out with your incessant nattering on in the background, it absolutely qualifies as work."

"Bridesmaid dresses!" Hikaru repeated, handing a stack of papers to Laney.

Laney looked through the drawings, which were considerably more detailed than the sketches of wedding dresses. The model in most of these drawings was clearly Jen, and several of them exuded a significantly more sensual air than one typically associated with a bridesmaid. Laney glanced sharply at Hikaru. "You drew all of these?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, yes," he said, not looking at her. "Kaoru came up with most of the designs for your dress, so I worked on these."

Laney finished flipping through the drawings. "They're all spectacular, Hikaru. I think you should show these to Jen, and she can pick whatever she likes."

"I'll probably have to fly out to get her measurements," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "And then at least once more for a fitting, I think."

"I can't imagine you didn't already do quite the thorough job taking her measurements," Kyoya muttered. Laney kicked his shin under the table, which he ignored.

"Flowers!" Kaoru said. "What are we doing for flowers?"

"I thought I'd just pick some roses from Grandma's garden," Laney said hesitantly, knowing by this point in the proceedings the level of disapproval her plan was likely to merit.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in chorus. "Brother, we are dealing with uncivilized barbarians," Hikaru moaned.

"Is there any part of this wedding that you do want to actually plan, rather than just gathering up whatever stray elements you happen to find that morning?" Kaoru asked. "Shall we just dig a boom box out of your attic for the music, perhaps?"

"No, that's actually taken care of," Laney said. "I called up Literally Amanda, and she's going to call in a couple favors for me. She and Jack will play for the actual wedding, but there'll be a band for the reception. So bring your dancing shoes, boys." Laney grinned at the twins.

"That's the most excitement you've shown all morning," Hikaru grumbled.

Laney massaged her temples. She'd heard this before, she was certain. Kyoya finally glanced up and caught her eye, mouthing a single word. Laney felt a rush of gratitude. She turned to Hikaru. "You know what? You guys should be talking to my mother. She's really the one who'll have the final say about most of the wedding decisions."

"I've just sent you Mrs. Johnson's cell and home numbers as well as her e-mail," Kyoya said. "I'm sure she'll be more than delighted to deal with ..." He waved his hands about. "All of this." He closed his laptop and stood up. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you've been an enormous help. We'd hate to take up any more of your time. Laney, shall we?"

Laney rose as well. "Yes, we're meeting Haruhi and Ranka for lunch, right?" She smiled at the brothers. "But thank you so much for your significant attention to every last detail. It's been … eye-opening."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes in unison. "Kyoya, Mori and Huni will be picking you up tonight at 6:30 for your bachelor party, so be ready. They've been authorized to use force if you won't come willingly," Hikaru reminded.

"I've already told you, this whole idea is completely unnecessary," Kyoya said with more than a trace of annoyance. The twins just grinned at him.

XxXxXxX

Laney was curled up on the couch in Kyoya's room, reading. She'd dug up an old blanket, which was tucked around her legs, and someone had brought her a mug of chamomile tea earlier in the evening. She checked her phone for the time; it was still fairly early in the evening, probably several hours before she could expect Kyoya to come home. Haruhi had offered to keep her company tonight, but Laney had declined, looking forward to a quiet evening on her own after dealing with the Hitachiin brothers all morning.

A knock sounded at the door. Laney sighed heavily, and got up to answer it. To her surprise, it was her future father-in-law. "Can I help you?"

"I'd hoped you could spare a moment for a brief conversation," he said. "If this is a bad time …"

"No, please. I was just reading." Laney gestured for him to enter the room. Yoshio walked in and stood stiffly. After a moment, Laney realized he was waiting for her to invite him to sit. "Please, take a seat."

Yoshio sat gingerly on the chair opposite the side of the couch where Laney's blanket and e-reader were scattered. "What were you reading?"

"_Imago_. It's the last book in Octavia Butler's Xenogenesis trilogy," Laney said, sitting back down in her spot again.

"I'm not familiar with her."

"She was an American author, one of the first major Black science fiction authors. The trilogy is in part a meditation on the paradox of the human condition: Do our intelligence and innate capacity for violence necessarily doom us as a species? And if the latter is removed, are we even still human?"

"An intriguing question. What do you think?"

"I think that compassion and mutual dependence are hardwired into our fundamental nature." Laney considered. "But I don't think we'll ever be able to erase our need for a scapegoat, for someone to dominate. It's morally reprehensible, but it's also made us enormously successful as a species."

"So you're pragmatic, rather than an idealist." Yoshio nodded. "Tell me then, as a pragmatist. Why do you think my son was willing to throw away everything he has ever achieved for you?"

"Ah." Laney leaned back, studying Yoshio. "So that's what this is about. You figured out that you might as well put the fiddle down, because he's not going to dance to your tune anymore."

"Instead he dances to yours?" Yoshio asked drily.

"If I ever thought that was the case, I'd stop playing. I have never for a second wanted that," Laney replied seriously. "Since the moment I've met him, all I have ever tried to do was to get Kyoya to be himself. I have exactly zero interest in pulling his strings."

"So this is what? True love?" Contempt dripped from his voice.

"Why not? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're so young, the two of you. Do you honestly believe that what you're feeling now will last the rest of your lives?"

"My grandfather died from end-stage diabetes, and for the last two years or so of his life he suffered significant cognitive decline, culminating in dementia in his final months. He was 87 when he died, and at that point he and my grandmother had been married for more than 60 years. I remember, vividly, visiting my grandparents about three weeks before my grandfather died." Laney tried to figure out how to put this particular memory into words.

"I'm not certain he knew exactly who my grandmother was, but it was clear that he knew she was someone very precious to him. My grandmother has always been a practical woman, and she was no stranger to sitting vigil at a deathbed. She knew my grandfather was dying, that he likely would not last out the month. What I saw on that visit, in their interaction …" Laney paused, remembering. "They weren't wasting their last time together with sorrow or regret. They cherished each other until the very end. She was saying goodbye, yes, but …. It's strange. It's my favorite memory of my grandparents together, because I felt like I was seeing them at the very beginning of their love affair, rather than at the end." She took a deep breath, coming back out of the memory. "So yes, I do think what I feel for Kyoya now will last the rest of my life. I've seen it happen before; I have the evidence of my own eyes to guide me."

Yoshio looked at her, considering. Finally, he spoke. "You're not what I'd expected. I'd have thought he'd want someone more like his mother, or his sister. Someone who would reflect his light, rather than refracting it."

Laney smiled softly. "He shines so brightly on his own. I can't imagine he needs anyone to do either one for him."

"I'm surprised Kyoya left you alone tonight," Yoshio said, changing the subject.

Laney smiled again, more broadly. "He didn't want to. I had to practically kick him out the door when his friends came. But he sees them so infrequently. I wanted him to have some time with them on their own."

Yoshio stood. "I should leave you to your book." As Laney started to rise, he motioned her back down. "Please, stay seated. I think I can see myself out of my son's room." He paused, looking down at her, and then said, almost to himself, "I suppose he could have done worse," before turning and leaving the room.

Laney shook her head after he'd closed the door. _That was completely surreal_, she thought, before going back to her book.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to Anonymous Crew, No-Time Lord, and mutemuia for the reviews, and to chloeX15 and angelvoice15 for the favorites. Y'all are so kind! So, Yoshio and Laney-another scene that's been knocking around my brain for quite a while. I think Yoshio regards romantic love as an unreliable and ultimately destructive force, preferring instead a marriage based on mutual respect and shared goals. I don't share that view, but I'm not entirely unsympathetic to it. Vikram Seth makes a strong case for this view in his novel "An Equal Music," and, to a lesser degree, in "Golden Gate."

The story Laney tells about her grandparents is true, by the way, although it was my grandfather saying goodbye to my grandmother. He died three and half years after she did; when we went through his wallet we found that he had kept a an old, folded-up sheet of paper with the lyrics to "All The Things You Are," the song they danced to at their wedding. He adored my grandmother to his very last breath.


	35. Chapter 35

Kyoya carefully navigated the stairs in his room, his head spinning more than a little. He'd started off the evening determined to drink only in moderation, but he had a suspicion the twins had been messing with his drinks. At a certain point, he threw caution to the wind and just drank whatever was put in front of him, a decision he was determined to blame on the alcohol already imbibed.

After eating dinner in the main room of a trendy restaurant Kyoya wasn't familiar with, the six original Host Club members had retired to a private back room. The twins proceeded to devise some sort of complicated penalty game that involved taking shots as punishment. Kyoya wasn't sure whether the rules had not been fully articulated or whether the twins kept changing them, but either way he seemed to be the one doing most of the drinking. Huni and Tamaki had spent the last hour pontificating about how to have a good marriage.

"Always … no, no … Never … forget to kiss her goodnight," Tamaki said solemnly. "That's important."

"Milord, you're not even married yet yourself," Hikaru pointed out, placing another shot in front of Tamaki.

Tamaki gazed soulfully at the small glass in front of him. "But it's _like_ I'm married," he explained. "Haruhi and I have been together for so long it's _like _we're married, so I can give advice, too."

Huni laughed. "Tama-chan, you and Haruhi don't even live together."

"But it's _like _we live together. That's how much we love each other."

"Man up and take your shot," Hikaru advised.

"You're lucky we don't tack on an additional penalty," Kaoru added.

"Kyoya, the thing you need to remember about marriage is that there are good years and bad years," Huni said.

"Bad _years?"_ Tamaki asked nervously.

"Yep! That's what my father told me the night before Reiko and I got married!" Huni said cheerfully. "I mean, Reiko and I have only had good years. But we're probably the exception!"

"Mitskuni, you've only been married for three years," Mori pointed out.

"But they've been three really good years!" Huni laughed. "Now Kyoya, the other thing you need to remember about marriage is never to go to bed angry, okay?"

"I think we figured that one out after recent events," Kyoya said cautiously.

"Penalty shot!" The twins gleefully chorused. Hikaru filled up another shot glass and placed it in front of Kyoya. He stifled a groan and took the shot. His head was already swimming.

Mori leaned over him. "They're too drunk to notice, but I switched out the vodka in this last bottle for water."

Kyoya blinked up at him. "I had no idea you could get drunk from water."

Mori looked at Tamaki.

"Okay, everyone. It's one in the morning. I think it's time for Daddy to get Mommy home," Tamaki announced.

"Tamaki, don't you think that's starting to get a little creepy?" Kyoya asked.

"Penalty shot!" the twins interjected.

"After all, in under three months you and I are both going to be married. To _other people_. Not to each other, thank god. So maybe you shouldn't call me Mommy anymore."

"Penalty!" Kaoru added a second shot glass to the first, and Kyoya drank them both in quick succession.

"I'll stop calling you Mommy when Haruhi becomes a mommy. That way it won't be confusing," Tamaki said, pre-empting the twins and taking a shot on his own. He stared at the glass for a second. "Is it just me, or is something strange about this vodka?"

"Party's over," Mori said quickly.

In the car, Kyoya turned to Tamaki. "I need to thank you."

Tamaki smiled. "Thank the twins; they're the one who planned this whole evening."

"Oh trust me, I'll thank them. When they least expect it, I will _thank them_ profusely for forcing me to come tonight. I will _thank them _so thoroughly that even the thought of making me drink another shot will haunt the nightmares of their children and their children's children."

"Kyoya, you're scaring me," Tamaki tried not to laugh.

"No, I want to thank you for Laney. Because without you, none of this would be happening." Kyoya said more seriously.

"I told you, there's no need to thank me for that. I'm your best friend; that's my job."

"But that's what I mean!" Kyoya said passionately. "Look, I know I give you a hard time, but do you have any idea what you actually mean to me?"

"Okay, Kyoya, now you're really starting to scare me."

"Shut up. I think the twins spiked my drink, and this is probably the only time I will ever be drunk enough to actually say any of this. If it wasn't for you, for our friendship, I don't think I ever would have become the type of man who would have allowed himself to fall in love with Laney. I don't think she would have fallen in love with me, with who I was before we met."

"Well, you were 13 before we met. So, you're right—she probably wouldn't have."

"Tamaki, you made me a better person."

Tamaki smiled. "You were always a better person. I just gave you an excuse to stop hiding that from yourself."

"I love you, you know? You're like a brother to me. Except better, because my brothers are actually kind of assholes. And you're not. I mean, you are an ass at least 50% of the time, but you are hands down the best man I've ever known." Kyoya closed his eyes. "I think the twins spiked my drink."

Tamaki pulled him into a hug. "If I could pick a brother, it would be you. I love you too."

"Get off," Kyoya shoved Tamaki away, grinning broadly.

Now he was back home, trying not to wake up Laney as he undressed. He stumbled against the bed, wincing at the sudden sharp pain in his shin. "Damn it," he swore, in what he thought was a whisper.

"Baby, why don't you just turn a light on?" a sleepy voice came from the bed.

"Because I don't want to wake you up," Kyoya explained.

Laney sat up and flipped the light switch next to her side of the bed. She stared at Kyoya. "You are _shitfaced_," she said.

"It is not my fault. Hikaru and Kaoru are the actual spawn of the devil."

"Mmm." Laney walked into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. "Drink."

Kyoya complied. Laney helped him out of his clothes and into a clean pair of boxers, then made him drink another glass of water before finally letting him collapse on the bed.

"You are so, so, so incredibly beautiful," Kyoya said, holding her close. "I love you so much. You're kind, and brilliant, and funny, and I don't know anyone else who could stand up to my family like you do. You're amazing."

"Aren't I just?" Laney smiled. "By the way, speaking of family. Your dad and I had a little chat tonight."

"A chat? What about?" Kyoya asked, bristling. If his father had insulted Laney, he was going to kill him.

"Speculative post-apocalyptic fiction and the eternal nature of love," Laney replied.

"I am really, really drunk. Because it sounded like you said speculative post-aplopa ... post-apolalytic fiction, which, yes, my father can be appalling. But love? The nature of love? My father doesn't think about love."

"I'm pretty sure I gave him something to think about tonight." Laney's voice was smug.

Kyoya pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead, running his hands down her body. "You are so beautiful."

"You mentioned that," Laney said, her tone not overly encouraging.

"I just never thought I'd ever fall in love like this. I never thought I'd be so … consumed by another person. Laney, you are my _everything._"

"Kyoya, you are my dearest love and the light of my heart." Laney looked at him tenderly. "But it is two in the goddamn morning. Go. To. Sleep."

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you so much to PlumChutney, mutemuia and No-Time Lord for the reviews, and to PlumChutney, adastra12, and januarysunshine13 for the favorites. You guys are incredible, seriously. So this whole shebang is rapidly drawing to a close. I think there's probably just a couple chapters left, and you're going to have to wait until next week for them. I'm heading out to the woods with my best boy for a couple days, and then I shall be completely and utterly consumed by seder preparations. Chag Pesach Sameach, y'all! And Happy Easter or any other spring holiday to everyone who isn't an MOT. :) Enjoy eating your Easter chocolate while I'm sitting over here with my bitter herbs.

Also, let me know if you spot the "Real Genius" reference. ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Only a few people came over from Japan from the wedding. Kyoya's parents, of course. His siblings and their families. Laney's grandparents. The former Host Club members and Reiko. And Ranka and Shima. Laney had been somewhat confused over the inclusion of the last two on the guest list, but Kyoya had just shrugged. "They're family," he had said. "Like the Shapiros are for you."

The rehearsal dinner included just about everyone invited to the wedding—a little over 50 people. Afterwards, most of the Johnson family, the host club, and a few of Laney's friends went to Barb Johnson's house for what Laney's father referred to as "the after-party." About eight or so people had brought instruments and had taken over the porch. Much to Kyoya's amusement, Tamaki had managed to dig up a tambourine and joined in on several of the songs.

After a while, Kyoya noticed Haruhi slip away from the porch. He followed after her. "Getting a little too loud?" he asked, as behind them the entire group was singing enthusiastically. He could hear Tamaki mixed in with the crowd: _Dig a hole, dig a hole in the meadow, dig a hole in the cold, cold ground. Gotta dig me a hole in the meadow, for to lay my darlin' Corey down._

"Don't they sound a little too cheerful to be singing a song about someone who's dead?" Haruhi asked, a little moodily. She was still jet-lagged, and tended to grumpiness when tired.

Laney took over on the next verse: _Last time I saw darlin' Corey, she had a dram glass in her hand. She was a-drinkin' away her troubles with a low-down gambling man._ "These songs pretty much all end with someone dead," Kyoya explained. "Unless they're about Jesus. But even those songs tend to wind up with someone dead at the end, as often as not." He shrugged. "Come on; there's a bench down at the bottom of the garden around back if you want some peace and quiet." He led her down the brick path to a small bench surrounded by four o'clocks and datura, glowing white in the moonlight.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, listening to the music drifting down from the porch. The family was now singing some sort of riddle song, involving asking each other whether or not they would wear various colors. They could hear Laney singing _Will you wear green, oh my dear, oh my dear, will you wear green Jennie Jenkins?_ Then Tamaki replied, in a confident baritone, _No, I won't wear green, it's a shame to be seen, _and everyone joined in on the refrain _I'll buy me a fol-di-rol-di til-di-tol-di seek-a-double use-a-cozza roll to find me, Roll, Jennie Jenkins roll._ From there, the colors got more and more outrageous as people struggled to formulate a rhyming reply.

Barb Johnson sang out: _Will you wear puce, oh my dear, oh my dear. Will you wear puce Jennie Jenkins?_ Laney's voice answered, stretching out the first note for eight beats instead of the usual four: _No, I won't wear puce, I think we better call a truce._ Laughter drowned out the rest of the chorus. "She's quick," Kyoya remarked, not bothering to conceal a delighted grin.

"I can't see you married to anyone who wasn't." Haruhi said. "But Kyoya, are you sure about how fast you two are moving? It's not usually like you to jump in with both feet like this."

"That's a good point." Kyoya rose and started to walk back up to the house.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell Laney the wedding's off, of course."

Haruhi stared at him, shocked. "I didn't mean … I'm not sure …"

Kyoya grinned. "You're not usually so gullible. I'm surprised you fell for that." He walked back and joined Haruhi on the bench again. "I know it's fast. But once I set my sights on a goal, have you ever known me to hold back?"

"No," Haruhi said thoughtfully. "Although I'm not sure how much Laney would enjoy being referred to as a goal."

"She'd probably have something to say on the subject." Kyoya laughed. "She has something to say about almost every subject, actually, but fortunately, she also can be incredibly diplomatic when needed."

"Sounds perfect for you."

"She is." Kyoya smiled to himself. "I always thought the most I could hope for in a wife would be mutual respect and friendship. Laney kind of blew all my expectations of what marriage could look like out of the water."

"In that case, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," Haruhi said gently. "You deserve it. So tell me, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

"We compromised. One week in Shenandoah in a terrifyingly primitive cabin, and one week in Fiji like normal human beings. Then back to Japan for our Tokyo reception. We'll stay there until your wedding—probably heading to Okinawa for another week beforehand—and get back to Georgetown just barely in time for the first semester to start."

"Sounds hectic."

"Rather annoyingly so, yes. Laney had to wind up quitting her summer job at one of her father's labs to accommodate everything. She was less than pleased."

Haruhi frowned. "Is that why you agreed to go to Shenandoah? I thought you didn't enjoy hiking."

"What an odd thing to say, Haruhi. Hiking carries enormous appeal. Wandering around the woods in a giant circle, or even better, and my personal favorite, the _out and back_, in which you walk in a straight-ish line for a few miles, then turn around and walk back the exact same way you came. Such a charming lack of variety! And let us not forget possible exposure to sunstroke, heatstroke, biting insects, parasites, infectious disease, and, another of my personal favorites, coming upon another hapless hiker performing his or her bodily functions in the woods. No, altogether it sounds like the perfect honeymoon, doesn't it?"

"I can't believe she got you to agree," Haruhi laughed.

"Unfortunately, it seems Laney is all too aware of my partiality for her Virginia accent, and she occasionally uses it to rather devastating effect." Kyoya shook his head, but smiled. "She called me her _sweet darlin' boy,_ and suddenly I found myself agreeing that a week in the mountains sounded delightful."

Haruhi smiled, too. "You've got it bad, haven't you?"

"A tidbit of information I trust you will keep to yourself."

"My lips are sealed," she agreed.

Laney's voice drifted down again, this time unaccompanied:

_Black is the color of my true love's hair._

_His face is like some rosy fair_

_The purest eyes and the strongest hands,_

_I love the ground on where he stands._

_I love the ground on where he stands._

Kyoya looked back up at the house. "Go on," Haruhi smiled. "I can find my own way back."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Kyoya, I'm fairly certain I can handle walking back to the giant house on my own," she said, shaking her head. "Just do me a favor and let Tamaki know where I am, please."

"Should I wait until he starts to panic?" Kyoya asked, grinning.

"I'll leave that up to you, but don't think the fact that it's your wedding day tomorrow is going to keep me from throwing you under the bus if you do." Haruhi grinned back.

Kyoya made his way back up to the house, noticing Hikaru and Jen slipping off into the woods as he did so. _That's going to be trouble at some point_, he thought. But he found he couldn't bring himself to be entirely bothered. Tomorrow was his wedding day, and right now all he wanted was to see his bride.

Kyoya waited silently at the bottom of the porch steps until Laney had finished her song. When she saw him waiting, she stood up. "All right, y'all, that's enough for me. I need to make sure I still have enough voice to speak my vows tomorrow." Various hoots and cheers followed her as she walked down to meet Kyoya. "Take a walk with me?"

"Of course," he agreed quickly, then called up to Tamaki. "Haruhi asked me to let you know she's down in the garden out back."

Tamaki smiled down at him. "I'll go get her in a bit."

Kyoya took Laney's hand as they walked. She started towards the woods, but Kyoya pulled her back. "Not that way." Laney shot him a questioning look, but he just said, "Let's walk down to the pond."

"All right." They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. The last two weeks had been so frantic that they'd barely had time to be alone together. When they reached the pond, they sat down in the soft grass, still holding hands.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Laney asked him.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Kyoya said, a bit irritably.

"Probably because we haven't even known each other five months," Laney reminded him. "Everyone thinks we're rushing it."

"Do you?"

Laney shrugged. "My parents got married after knowing each other two months. So I guess it's kind of a family tradition, rushing it."

"Laney," Kyoya reached out and turned her face towards his. "You're sure, right? We can take more time if you want. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Laney smiled and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. "I know what I want, Kyoya. I want you. All of you; your arrogance, your gentleness, your confidence, your kindness, your quick wit. The way you panic when you think you're in over your head and the way you hide that panic. How you'll do anything in the world for the people who matter to you, and how you don't particularly give a shit what anyone else thinks. All of it. I love every last part of you. That's not going to change. I'm all in."

"Me too. I'm all in too," Kyoya said before kissing her.

The couple sat at the edge of the pond, talking quietly of nothing in particular. An owl ghosted by, and settled in an old cypress. The faint strains of music from the house were carried on the light breeze, interspersed with the songs of night insects and frogs. After a while, Laney rose regretfully. "We should get back."

Kyoya stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I'd hate to ruin your reputation."

Laney kissed him lightly. "I don't know about you, but I've got kind of a busy day tomorrow."

"Now that you mention it, I think I do have one or two things on my agenda."

When they reached the back door, Kyoya kissed her again, slowly. "Last time I get to kiss Laney Johnson," he whispered.

"If you keep this up neither of us are going to be able to get any sleep at all tonight," Laney whispered back, even as she pressed her body closer to his.

Kyoya chuckled. "I like to take risks." He kissed her again, then stepped back. "See you tomorrow?"

Laney grinned at him, delight writ large across her face. "I'll be the one in white."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to bored411, DarkMagis74, and Sir Heroden for the favorites, and mutemuia for the review. As always, I did not write any of the songs (Darlin' Corey, Jennie Jenkins, and Black is the Color).


	37. Chapter 37

"You know, it's not too late to back out." Jen said as she brushed Laney's hair and proceeded to spray an ungodly amount of some kind of hair product in it.

"Really, Jen?" Laney said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's technically a part of the maid-of-honor duties. I have a full tank of gas in my car, and we can be gone before anyone even notices."

"What would you do if I said yes?"

Jen looked at her, considering. "Probably slap you upside the head until you came to your senses. You guys are moving fast, no doubt about that. A hell of lot faster than I ever would. But you two fit together. You're _right _together." Jen put the brush down. "Look, he's still not my favorite person in the world, and I think he could probably benefit from about a decade in therapy to deal with his daddy issues. But I can see how happy he makes you." She shrugged. "Besides, he's better than Paul."

"Paul, oh dear lord," Laney buried her face in her hands. "What a disaster that was."

"_I believe in carbon dating, I just think God put things into the earth already old!" _Jen mocked. "_I know you _think_ you're Christian, but I just don't think Baptists are quite as Christian as my church is!"_

Laney joined in. "_Please don't tell my mom we're dating! I promised her I wouldn't date anyone she didn't approve of first!"_

_"I just don't understand why you're best friends with a Jewish girl. You know she's going to hell, right?" _Jen collapsed on the bed.

_"Laney, I can't date you anymore. You're leading me into sin!"_ Laney gasped out in between gales of laughter.

"He wasn't even that hot! I mean, if he was smoking I could have at least understood the appeal, but … he was a 5, tops."

"I think the appeal was that I knew he'd piss off my mom." Laney said ruefully.

"What on earth could your mom ever have done that could justify dating Paul?" Jen said, getting back up. "Sit." She picked up a brush and started working on Laney's hair again.

"Paul was what, middle of freshmen year?" Jen nodded. "I was still in my _I'm-American-not-Japanese-why-won't-you-speak-to-me-in-English-you're-embarassing-me_ stage."

"Oh, that's right. I remember—your mom used to refuse to speak to you in anything other than Japanese." Jen twisted up a section of hair and mercilessly jammed in a pin to hold it in place.

"Ouch!"

"Suck it up, buttercup. Beauty hurts."

"What an ungrateful brat I was," Laney sighed. "How did I get here? All the stupid, fucked-up twists and turns I could have taken. How on God's green earth did I ever get lucky enough to be sitting in my grandmother's house on a beautiful August morning, getting ready for my wedding to Kyoya Ootori?"

Jen put down the brush and knelt down next to Laney. Taking her hands, she recited, "_Baruch ata Hashem Elokeinu melech ha'olam shehecheyanu, v'kiyamanu, v'higianu lazman hazeh._ Blessed are You, Eternal God, who has given us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season."

"Amen," Laney said fervently.

Jen kissed her gently on the forehead, then straightened back up. "Enough sentimentality. I have under two hours to get you presentable; Hikaru said he was going to stop by for a quality check half an hour before the ceremony, and I will be damned if he waltzes in here and decides he needs to re-do your hair."

"Don't put me in the middle of that on my wedding day," Laney pleaded.

Jen just smiled wickedly.

XxXxXxX

"Tamaki, leave it alone. It _was_ straight, now you're just messing it up," Kyoya griped as Tamaki tried, yet again, to straighten his tie.

"Would you rather have me call the twins?" Tamaki asked solicitously.

Kyoya blanched. "No. Just … stop fussing over me. Please."

"Kyoya, this is the most important day of your life! Everything needs to be perfect!" Tamaki gushed.

"As long as I end the day married to Laney, I don't really care what's perfect and what's not. Leave the tie alone."

A knock sounded at the door. "That's probably Kaoru," Tamaki said happily as he crossed the room to answer the door. "He's going to agree with me about the tie, I'm certain." He opened the door, smiling broadly, only to see Yoshio Ootori on the other side.

Tamaki blinked in surprise. "I'll just let you two have a minute," he threw over his shoulder as he hastily left the room.

_Traitor,_ thought Kyoya, narrowing his eyes at Tamaki's back.

His father took a seat at the small table still littered with the remains of the breakfast he and Tamaki had ordered earlier. Kyoya joined him, willing himself to stay calm and not betray any irritation.

"I've been told it's traditional for a father to have a few words with his son before an event like this," Yoshio said after a moment.

_A wedding, Father. It's my wedding, not just an event, _Kyoya thought.

"I didn't feel the necessity with your brothers, but your situation is ... different." Yoshio paused. "I know I gave my blessing, but I'm still worried you're making a mistake." He held up his hands as Kyoya started to speak. "You presented good reasons in favor of this marriage, and you made a compelling argument. But there were better matches you could have made. Could still make. All those reasons you gave me for making this particular match-we can work around those. Are you sure, Kyoya, are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?"

Kyoya stayed silent for a moment, thinking how best to respond. He heard what his father was actually trying to say_: It's not too late to back out if you don't want to go through with this. I want you to be happy._ "I wouldn't settle for anything les than the very best. You raised me better that, Father." _This is what I want. Laney makes me happy._

"Well then," Yoshio hesitated. "You don't need any ... other advice, do you? For tonight?"

"No!" Kyoya said quickly. "No, I've got that covered."

"Good," his father said, obviously relieved. "That would have been awkward. For both of us, I suspect." Yoshio made no move toward getting up. "If you did have any questions, though ..."

"Oh my god, Father." Kyoya burst out, no longer able to hide his exasperation. "I'm not a virgin. I've had sex. With Laney. A lot of sex. We know what we're doing."

"Ah," his father said. More silence.

"Sorry," Kyoya said, not quite able to look his father in the eye. "You probably didn't need that information."

"I did not."

"Let's just pretend this whole conversation never happened," Kyoya offered.

"Yes!" Yoshio said gratefully. "Yes, I think that's an excellent idea." Both men rose. Yoshio cast a critical eye over his son, then reached out and straightened Kyoya's tie. "My youngest boy, getting married." He squeezed Kyoya's shoulders once, then left the room without another word.

Tamaki came back in the room almost immediately. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Tamaki. Why wouldn't it be?"

"What did he want?"

"Pep talk," Kyoya lied smoothly. Tamaki just looked at him. "Well, his version of one, at least."

Tamaki nodded sagely. "He tried to give you some pointers for your wedding night, didn't he?"

"Tamaki, I will tape your mouth shut if you don't drop this subject immediately."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Tamaki was doubled over with laughter. "Do you have any questions? Anything I can clear up for you?"

Kyoya weighed the satisfaction of giving his best man a black eye against the inconvenience it would cause in terms of concerned questions from wedding guests. "Really? You'd answer a couple questions for me?"

Tamaki immediately straightened up. "Of course! I wouldn't necessarily call myself an expert, per se, but I've been told I possess not-insignificant talent in the arts of love," he said bombastically.

Kyoya pulled out his phone and began tapping at the screen. "I'm sure Haruhi will be thrilled to hear it."

"No!" Tamaki said, a hint of real panic in his voice. "No, Kyoya, please. You have no idea what she's like when she's mad."

"I think I have some idea. But you're right—it has been a while since I've seen her in a temper. Let's refresh my memory, hmm?"

"Wait!" Tamaki lunged for the phone, but Kyoya held it out of reach. "It was so nice that your father stopped by to congratulate you and give you a completely non-humiliating pep talk!"

"Yes, I rather thought so myself." Kyoya tossed Tamaki his phone so he could erase the message he'd been typing, which consisted solely of the word _IDIOT._

XxXxXxX

Laney waited in the vestibule, her father at her side. She could hear the processional music come to an end, and she figured Jen must be at the altar now. "Finally!" she said under her breath.

"A little nervous, baby?" Bob grinned.

Laney held out her hand. "Steady as a rock."

Bob embraced her carefully, mindful of her hair and makeup. "My best girl."

Laney kissed her father on the cheek. "Daddy. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I won't always be your baby."

"Damn right it doesn't." He opened the doors to the sanctuary, and everyone rose to their feet. "Let's go get you married," he whispered, as he walked Laney down the aisle to her groom.

XxXxXxX

Kyoya turned as he heard Amanda and Jack start up the slow, sweet waltz that announced Laney's entry into the church. He caught Kaoru's eye, and smiled when the younger Hitachiin gave him a thumbs up. Then he looked up the aisle and saw Laney. He forgot how to breathe.

She was absolutely radiant. The simple white dress clung to her every curve, and the small bouquet of wildflowers she carried complemented her perfect natural beauty. Kyoya was smiling so hard he thought his face was going to split open. Laney met his eyes, and he saw an answering smile spread across his face. He felt a jolt of pure exultation as his bride—_his bride!_—finally met him at the altar.

As the music ended, the pastor stepped up. "Beloved family and friends, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"She gives herself, with the blessing of her mother and father," Laney's father replied, placing Laney's hand in Kyoya's. His fingers tightened on hers; she squeezed back. Kyoya felt such joy as he had never before felt in his life at the realization that this was really happening; he was getting married to this woman; this woman whom he loved.

XxXxXxX

At the reception, Laney couldn't stop looking over at Kyoya's hand and smiling at the sight of his wedding ring. She leaned over and whispered, "It doesn't really feel real yet, does it?"

Kyoya whispered back "Technically it's not real until the marriage is consummated, I believe."

Laney chuckled. "I seriously doubt that's going to pose a problem, knowing you."

Kyoya gave her a slow smile. "We could sneak off and consummate it right now. You know how I feel about loose ends."

"Don't tempt me," she breathed, leaning in to kiss her husband.

"All right, y'all. Time for this couple to take a little spin. Let's have some quiet for Kyoya and Laney Ootori's first time on the dance floor," Laney's uncle said into the microphone.

"Just when things were getting interesting," Kyoya said without rancor. Laney didn't miss the wide smile that spread over his face when she was announced as _Laney Ootori_. "Shall we, Mrs. Ootori?" he held his hand out to her.

"That's _Doctor_ Ootori," she said tartly as he led her to the dance floor.

"Yes ma'am," he said under his breath. He stole a quick kiss as Amanda and her fiancé joined the band and tuned up. "Do we even know what song we're dancing to?" he asked.

Laney shook her head. "Amanda wanted to surprise me." She laughed at Kyoya's look of consternation. "She can be a bit of an airhead, but when it comes to music I've never seen her make a wrong step."

Kyoya swept her into his arms as Amanda started playing her mandolin. After a few measures, the band joined in and Amanda began to sing.

_Sweet pea, apple of my eye,_

_Don't know when and I don't know why,_

_You're the only reason_

_I keep on coming home_.

Laney started laughing quietly as she recognized the song. At Kyoya's look, she said "Listen to the words. They're just a little perfect for us."

_I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar_

_I always seem to falter_

_And the words just get in the way._

_Oh, I know I'm gonna crumble_

_I'm trying to stay humble,_

_And I never think before I say_

_Sweet pea, keeper of my soul,_

_I know sometimes I'm out of control._

_You're the only reason_

_I keep on coming home._

Laney couldn't stop laughing for sheer delight as she danced in her husband's arms. Kyoya finally gave up, giving in and joining her laughter as the two of them danced around and around on the floor. _It's a sweet way to start_, Laney thought as Kyoya dipped her. _A sweet way to start a marriage_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to gingerwithattitude for the favorite, and thanks to No-Time Lord, PumChutney, and mutemuia for the reviews. The song at the end is Amos Lee's "Sweet Pea."

You. Guys. I cannot believe this story is, for all intents and purposes, done. I'll throw up a short epilogue tomorrow or Monday (concerning Tamaki's wedding gift), but this journey is over, and I'm feeling a little verklempt. I only hope you all enjoyed the ride half as much as I did. I have a few more stories rattling around inside the old brain pan, so you haven't seen the last of me. :)


	38. Epilogue

(early November)

Laney sighed as she dragged her attention back to her book, trying her best to ignore the scarlet maple blazing outside her living room window. Kyoya was sitting at the table across the room, working on his dissertation. Laney was less successful in her efforts to ignore her husband, dressed extremely informally in jeans, a faded Harvard shirt, and bare feet. Although she admitted no one could wear a suit quite like Kyoya, she found she preferred the relaxed look on her husband. _Quit it_, she chided herself. _Work first, then play_.

After the wedding, the two of them had moved into a five-bedroom townhouse in Georgetown, a wedding gift from Laney's grandparents. Laney hadn't wanted to accept, but her mother and Kyoya convinced her.

"It's not a wedding gift, it's a reward for marrying into the Ootori family," she had fumed.

"Yes, but I don't see any reason why you should throw it back in your grandmother's face," her mother had reasoned. "It's a gorgeous house."

Laney looked helplessly at Kyoya, who just shrugged and said, "It's up to you, love. At the very least, it would make a great investment property. But I would have thought the deck with the porch swing would have sold you on the idea."

"Don't cut off your nose to spite your face, Laney," her mother said.

Now, Laney had to admit that they had been right. She adored the house, and she and Kyoya had slowly been redecorating and furnishing it to make it more of a home. Or at least, they'd been trying to; with both of them working on their doctorates time had become a precious and rare commodity.

Kyoya looked up from his computer, startled, as Laney suddenly threw her book across the room. "Good read?" he inquired mildly.

"My brain is absolutely going to explode if I read one more sentence," she groaned. "Why why _why_ did I take 'Marketing Applications in Biotechnology' for my first elective?"

"Probably because you married into a family that is currently trying its hardest to obtain a stranglehold on said biotechnology for said marketing applications," Kyoya went to retrieve Laney's book. "You missed the fireplace by about 2 inches. Good aim, love."

"You should have seen the professor's eyes bug out when he read my name," Laney sighed. "You know the Ootori Group is an actual case study in this course?"

"I didn't know, but I'd be shocked if we weren't," Kyoya said, not without a touch of arrogance.

Laney stretched and grinned fondly at her husband. "Let's go for a walk, baby," she suggested, getting up and joining Kyoya in front of the empty fireplace. "It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow."

"I promised Tamaki one of us would be home all day today," Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry, you what now?"

"I promised him someone would be home," he repeated, not without a hint of irritation. "Evidently he's having something delivered today, and someone needs to be home to receive it."

Laney shook her head. "I can't believe how thoroughly he has you wrapped around his finger."

"Trust me, I've found it's easier just to go along from the beginning. He always winds up getting his way in the end. He's like some unstoppable force of nature. Although," he added thoughtfully, "he's certainly open to persuasion when you know the right pressure points."

"You are a very, very bad man," Laney purred, pressing herself up against Kyoya and kissing his neck.

Kyoya's hands went to Laney's waist, dipping inside her pants to cup her rear end. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Always," Laney said as she started unbuttoning Kyoya's jeans.

The doorbell rang, and a series of heavy knocks echoed throughout the house. "Suoh Tamaki: life ruiner," Kyoya muttered in Japanese as he pulled away from Laney reluctantly.

Laney laughed and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose. "Pull yourself together, and go answer the door."

Kyoya padded down the hallway to the front door, Laney close at his heels. When they opened the front door, they saw two deliverymen and a large furniture truck double-parked in front of the house.

"You Mr. Ootori?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," Kyoya answered.

"Here. The guy who ordered this insisted that you read this before we set it up," he handed Kyoya an envelope.

Shaking his head, Kyoya ripped it open and read the note inside. "Just when I thought maybe he was starting to grow up a little," he sighed. "His idiocy truly knows no bounds." He handed the note to Laney. "You might as well set it up in the front room," he told the men, holding the door open wide as they filed into the house with two giant boxes.

Laney looked at her husband. He had a frown on his face, but she could tell he was struggling not to laugh. She read the note.

_Dear Kyoya! Now you can sit under your very own kotatsu in your own home! And I made sure it's big enough for Haruhi and I to join you when we visit you for Christmas! xoxo - your best friend Tamaki!_

"What the hell?" Laney asked, completely bewildered as she handed the card back to Kyoya.

"It's a table with a heater under it and blankets …" Kyoya started to explain, but Laney cut him off.

"I know what a kotatsu is. What I don't know is why on earth Tamaki would send one to us."

"Don't you know anything?" Kyoya tapped her on the head with the card. "It's the symbol of a happy home life."

"Really?"

"No, not really." Kyoya kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you the whole story later. Come on, let's go watch."

Hand in hand, the couple walked back into their home, closing the door behind them.

FIN


End file.
